Animals Within
by wilkins75
Summary: A moment before his death Orochimaru unleashed a virus. The virus turns all infected into half human half animal monsters. Now the virus is spreading and the hunt for a cure is on if there is even one to find. Naruto/Sakura Choji/Ino Shikamaru/Temari
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 A Threat to Humanity**

The 18 year old medical ninja Sakura Haruno looked had been looking into her microscope for the past 18 hours. _"I thought by ending the war with the sound I would finally get some rest." _ thought Sakura as she pulled her face back from the microscope and rubbed her tired eyes. _"Orochimaru so snake loving son of a bitch why would you create something like this?"_

"Sakura how long have you been here?" asked Shizune as she walked up to Sakura.

"Around 18 hours." said Sakura

"And before that you were gone for two hours after a 24 hour shift you need to go home get some rest." said Shizune

"I can't sleep until I solve this." said Sakura "I mean two of the ten people infected by this thing are my friends."

"I know but you can't help them if you are so tired that you miss something." said Shizune "Go home and get some rest."

"Alright." said Sakura "I'll try to get some sleep but it is next to impossible."

"Ya, everyone in the world is on edge ever since Orochimaru let lose that virus." said Shizune

"Ya, and at the moment we are possible the best hope of stopping the spread of this virus outside of what used to be sound country." said Sakura

"And Waterfall." said Shizune as Sakura looked up at her.

"What?" asked Sakura

"We just got the first report of a case from Waterfall." said Shizune

"Have they contained it?" asked Sakura

"No, they are trying but you know how this thing spreads." said Shizune

"Damn that Snake, he knew he had lost but he decided to take everyone with him." Snapped Sakura

"There is still hope, it isn't here yet." said Shizune "Now go home."

"Alright." said Sakura as she stood up and headed toward the door. She placed her hand on a seal that was designed to tell if a person was infected by the virus. The door wouldn't open unless a person was clean of the virus. The door opened as Sakura existed the clean room where the sample of the virus and the five people who were infected where held.

She walked up the stairs and pass a few more doors with the seal on it and out of a hidden entrance. Finial she walked out of the hospital and into the dark streets. Ever since the virus was discovered the village was in a curfew only ninjas of Jonnin or higher were allowed out to portal the village. As she entered her apartment building she saw a familiar face pulling out his mail from his mail box. He looked so tired that he didn't even bother to look up. His black jonnin vest was covered in dirt. "Naruto."

"What…" asked Naruto as he looked up "Oh Sorry Sakura-chan I just zoned out for a second there."

"That's ok, you look like your tired as hell." said Sakura

"Ya, just got back from evacuating a small village near the infected zone." said Naruto "We were about half way though when a pack of those things showed up."

"Did we lose anyone?" asked Sakura

"Yes." said Naruto as he lowered his head "A chunin, I watched as those things tour him limb from limb before eating him."

"Naruto there is nothing you could have done, even if he wasn't killed he would have been infected and then it is only 24 hours till he turned." said Sakura as she remembered how this damn thing spreads "All the while he could have been infecting other people and not knowing it. Did you get tested."

"Would I be standing here if I wasn't." asked Naruto

"Sorry I forgot you have to place your hand on a dectation seal in order to get into the village." said Sakura

"Ya, I am just worried about what happens when they get here." said Naruto

"Well the victims lose most of their chakra during the change so they can't jump over the walls." Said Sakura "And all but the main gate as been sealed and even that gate has been reinforced."

"Sakura I saw one of those things punch though a foot of solid stone our walls will only slow them down." said Naruto "I just can't understand how those things used to be humans."

"Naruto its some advanced DNA multination but do you remember the potion that Orochimaru gave Mizuki?" asked Sakura

"The thing that made him that super strong tiger thing?" asked Naruto as Sakura nodded her head.

"Yes, basically Orochimaru perfected his mixer into a virus his hope was to make an army of those things and use them against us." Said Sakura

"If that is the case why aren't all of them a tiger like Mizuki I have only seen a few of them." said Naruto

"Because in order for it to spread better the virus picks a random string of Animal DNA that is dominate in all of us since evolution." said Sakura "The Virus activates that Gene and we get those monsters that are terrorizing the country side. Everyone is different."

"Ya, but they still don't seam human." Said Naruto

"Well they keep their human memoirs and even the power to speak but they revert back to basic instincts hunt, kill and survive. A few do seam to keep part if not most of their human mind." said Sakura "I mean look at Chouji, he has been helping us since he was infected. While Kakashi has been trying to bite our heads off with his new teeth."

"I see." said Naruto "To tell the truth I think our village only hope lies with you doctors Sakura-Chan. There is no way we get take all these things done without being touched by them."

"Well your fine unless you touch their skin, if you have a barrier between then you will not get infected." said Sakura as she noticed that apart from his face Naruto entire body was covered.

"That is what they said at the meeting but in a battle your cloths will rip and then you get infected." said Naruto

"We are trying to get help as fast as possible but this is the most complex thing anyone has ever seen, it changes a persons DNA and at the moment we are not even sure if we can change them back." said Sakura

"At the moment I would just be fine with a vacation that would protect us." said Naruto "Did my blood help at all…I mean I have that healing power from the Kyuubi."

"No, in fact all it did was speed up transformation." Said Sakura as Naruto shook his head. "We theorize that the more chakra a person has the faster the turn is."

"Well at least if I do get infected I know it will be over fast." Said Naruto as he lowered his head knowing that rumor was that the transformation was extremely painful.

"Naruto you are not going to get infected." said Sakura as a flash of worry filled her heart.

"Are you worried about me Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto with his normal grin.

"I am worried about a good friend." said Sakura

"And I am worried about you." said Naruto with a yawn. "Now I have to get some rest I have to report to duty in just under five hours."

"Night Naruto." said Sakura as she watched Naruto walk up the stairs toward the apartment he got less then a year ago after he got his inheritance from his father's family. Once it was shown who Naruto's parents were the mood of the village to toward him changed. He was the last of the Namikaze clan and while his clan wasn't a council level clan it was known for producing strong ninjas with the Fourth Hokage being the prime example.

"_I better try to get some sleep." _ thought Sakura as she headed toward her apartment. When she first moved in she though Naruto was stalking her because he lived just next door down from her. Only after he explained that he had moved in two months before her did she realize that he wasn't a stalker.

"_Would it be bad to be stalked by someone like him? I remember the last time he came in for a physical" _said Inner Sakura in a perverted voice. _"And we wanted to jump here right then and there."_

"_Shut up!_" yelled Sakura back at her perverted self _"I wouldn't like to be followed by Naruto no matter how hot he looks."_

"_Why not?" _asked Inner Sakura

"_Because at the moment I don't have time to worry about my love life."_ said Sakura as she walked up to her apartment and put her keys into the lock.

"_So you love Naruto?"_ asked inner Sakura

"_No…"_ yelled Sakura but somehow that didn't feel right _"Well I don't know maybe after this thing is solved I'll think more about it."_

"_Well at least it is a step forward." _ Said Inner Sakura as outer Sakura closed her door. As she walked down her hallway and into her living room she forced her mind off Naruto and onto her work. She sat down on the couch with a large cup of tea as she looked at the files she had brought home on the virus.

"_Ok what do we know?" _ asked Sakura as she looked at the data "_The virus feeds on chakra and uses the energy to replace a persons DNA with Animal DNA making a hybrid. A person can be infected by a simple touch however it takes around 24 hours to turn and during that time a person can spread the virus. When they turn they lose most of their chakra. Their human mind is there in some form with memories and such but now they like the form they are in better." _

She pulled out Kakashi's file including a picture of what he looked like after the infection. "Height 5'11 now 7'1 weight 149 pounds now 235." said Sakura and she knew that most of the weight added was pure muscle. He had ripped his restraints off the wall and tried to bite one of nurses sadly he succeed. It was lucky in a way since once the medical ninja got out of the containment room she ran into a nearby containment room. They had learned a lot by taking her blood while she transformed into one of those things. However they could only stand their and watch as she turned from a young ninja into a creature.

"If we don't find a cure then we all may end up like Kakashi and the others." said Sakura as she picked up the photo of Kakashi and looked at it. He looked like a creature out of the old fairy tales in this case a werewolf. Only in this case the person didn't turn back when the sun went up. He was like that all the time and what was even creepier was the fact that when Kakashi spook she could still hear a little bit of him inside the creature even as it threaten to bit her head off and eat her.

"1/3 of the people infected by the virus turn into wolf or dog like creature like Kakashi." said Sakura as she remembered the reports coming in of packs of those creatures roaming around the countryside hunting for their next meal. "Around a 1/5 turn into a form of a big half human half cat creature. Like Chouji."

She reached over into Choji's file and pulled his status. "Choji Akimichi height 5'9 weight 200 pounds. Now he is 6'7 and 275 pounds." said Sakura "Unlike the others he had kept his human mind and was even able to help the medical personals by pulling his own blood." Ino was working around the clock trying to save her boyfriend of two weeks from a life of a half human half lion thing. Ino had theorized that about 1 in a hundred thousand people infected keep their minds.

"Rounding off the top three transformations at 1/5 was a snake, the medical ninja infected by Kakashi had turned into one of those things." said Sakura to herself "It proved that the theory that just because you were infected by one type of creature doesn't mean you will turn into it." The remaining people turned into a lot of different things not all of them predator animals reports were those people who turned into prey animals became prey to the others.

"There were reports of bears, lizards, rhinos and almost any land animal out there. If we don't do something soon humans will become an endangered species." said Sakura

Feeling sunlight on her face forced her to look up just in time to see the sun coming up though her window. "I better try and get some sleep or else Shizune or Tsunade will kick me out of the lab again." said Sakura as she closed the files and headed toward bed to get what little sleep she could find.

**Well I hope you like the first chapter of this story, I hope you keep on reading and reviewing. I normally update every Friday so keep an eye out. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Virus is Here**

"What have I missed?" asked Sakura as she entered the medical research lab.

"Well I think I may have something." said Ino as Sakura looked at her friend and co worker.

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"Well it may not mean much but with this I am able to tell what a person is likely to turn into once infected." said Ino "Do you want to know what you may be Forehead?"

"I don't plan on turning into one of those things so no, I don't want to know." said Sakura as she looked into one of the containment areas were the medical ninja transformed into a snake woman _"I just hope it isn't one of those sick snakes."_

"_What if Naruto-kun is a snake?" _ asked Inner Sakura _"Would you want to be a snake then?"_

"Forehead do you hear me forehead?" asked Ino

"Sorry zoned out for a second." explained Sakura

"What I am saying is that in time I may be able to control the transformation." said Ino

"How could that be useful?" asked Naruto as he walked in.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" asked Sakura

"Well Kiba and Hinata are back from their mission into sound country." said Naruto "The old hag though you would want to hear what they found."

"Oh, ok." said Sakura

"But how could picking what creature you become be helpful?" asked Naruto

"Well I for one would rather not be a prey animal and I may be able to turn myself into a lionesses to be with Choji." said Ino as she looked at her transformed boyfriend in a cage.

"Ino our first goal is to find a cure." said Sakura

"Sakura every thing we know about this virus will help us in the end won't it?" asked Naruto

"Ya, now come on lets get going before Tsunade gets upset." said Sakura as she dragged Naruto out of the lab.

"What is the situation?" asked Tsunade as she sat behind her desk. In front of her stood Kiba and Hinata. She had sent them into the danger zone because with Hinata's Byakugan they could see the danger and Kiba could smell them coming. Just then Naruto and Sakura entered the room.

"Naruto-kun." said Hinata with a blush as she looked at her crush.

"Hinata pay attention I need your report." said Tsunade

"Um…sorry Lady Tsunade." said Hinata "Well it's really bad. We got as close as we dared to the villages but they are overrun by the creatures."

"We did see two of what did Ino call them, human minded creatures." said Kiba

"How can you be sure?" asked Sakura

"Not many of the creatures try to were cloths." responded Kiba

"Ya, they were attacked right away by the creatures I think that they must be able to tell the difference between them." said Hinata

"Also they seam to be able to live together to a certain extent." said Kiba "I saw a few of them talking about how to split up the resources in the village however they tend to stay as far from possible as possible."

"They have learned a few things." said Hinata

"Like what?" asked Tsunade

"I saw one use charka to speed up the transformation of a woman he had infected." said Hinata "She was turned in seconds."

"That explains how they can turn a village so fast." said Naruto "But I thought they didn't have chakra?"

"They have some but it is a small amount." said Sakura "And it wouldn't take much to speed up the blood flow which would in turn speed up the virus reaching every cell and that would turn up the speed of the transformation."

"What about their location?" asked Naruto

"They have just reached the river on our northern border maybe 60 miles away from the gates." said Kiba

"And those wolf kinds can run at what 10 miles an hour?" asked Naruto

"At least." said Kiba "They tend to move in packs and only go as fast as the lowest one."

"So they could be at our gates in around 6 hours." Said Naruto

"Your math is right, fox brat." said Kiba.

"Not funny Kiba!" yelled Sakura as she hit Kiba so hard that he went flying into the wall. "We are dealing with the possibility of turning into half human half animals monsters so don't you dare tell Naruto that he is going to be a fox."

"Sakura-Chan calm down." said Naruto as Sakura turned and looked at him. "It's alright he calls me fox brat and I call him dog breath."

"So it was a joke?" asked Sakura

"Ya." said Kiba as he sat up rubbing the huge bump on his head. "You really need to learn how to take a joke pinky."

"If I hadn't punched you into a wall before I would do it for calling me pinky." snapped Sakura

"Sakura I believe we have more important things to worry about then Kiba and Naruto calling each other by dumb nicknames." said Tsunade

"Sorry sensei, I haven't been getting much sleep." said Sakura "I am on edge."

"Everyone is." said Tsunade

"Lady Tsunade is there any improvements on a cure?" asked Hinata

"Sorry but we are not sharing that information." said Tsunade "We don't someone with key information turning and informing the creatures about the fact that we are working on a cure. Only four people now everything and that is Sakura, Ino, Shizune and myself. In fact Naruto knows more then is suppose too because he made the seal and he in order to do that we had to give him the DNA pattern of the virus."

"Is that why you aren't letting me go out on any of the missions deep into the infected zone?" asked Naruto

"Yes, in fact I am going to place you in charge of hospital security." said Tsunade

"What but I am the best fighter we have." said Naruto

"Yes, you are." said Tsunade "With your deal with the Kyuubi you are the best fighter we have, you are possibly better then me."

"_Naruto's deal." _ Thought Sakura as she remembered when he had come to her and ask if he should or shouldn't take a deal the Kyuubi was offering. _"In return for control of 2 demon tails worth of chakra the Kyuubi got his freedom to go back to the demon world, he could be summoned out at anytime by Naruto. It meant that Naruto would be free from the demon that had haunted him his entire life and that the Akatsuki would give up hunting him because he couldn't give them the Kyuubi. She had told him yes, where everyone else said no. It worked out for the best and the Kyuubi had kept his word."_

"Then I should be on the front lines." said Naruto

"Naruto if the hospital falls then all hope is lost we have to hold it at all costs." said Tsunade "That is your mission protect the hospital and the only hope we have of stopping this thing."

"I understand." said Naruto

"Good because there are a few things I need to talk to you about…..alone." said Tsunade.

"I better get back to work." said Sakura.

"I am going to get a late breakfast with Shino, want to join Hinata?" asked Kiba

"Sure." said Hinata "Naruto-kun do you want to come?"

"_SHE ISN"T ASKING MY NARUTO-KUN OUT IS SHE!?" _ screamed Sakura in her head.

"_Your Naruto-Kun?" _ asked inner Sakura with a grin

"_Not now." _ snapped Sakura

"Sorry Hinata but no, Tsunade needs me right now." said Naruto

"Oh maybe some other time." said Hinata

"Maybe." said Naruto as Hinata smiled before leaving the room.

"Sakura didn't you say something about getting back to work?" asked Tsunade

"Um…sorry I'll be off." said Sakura as she walked off heading back to the hospital.

Outside the main walls a pair of blue eyes looked at the thick stone walls. "Those walls will be trouble." said the former ninja now turned into one of the wolf creatures "However inside will be our greatest feast."

"Yes." said a second wolf "and we can add many new pack members."

"Yes, but a fair number with turn into the others kind." said the Alpha wolf.

"We will just have to deal with them later." said another wolf form.

"We need more packs members to take something like this down." growled the Alpha "Send a runner to every pack and others in the area. We require their assistance in taking this prey down. Tell them we attack at nightfall, the humans can't see in the dark as well as us."

"You want me to do what?" asked Naruto

"You heard me." said Tsunade as she held out a scroll to Naruto. "Now hopeful you will not have to use it but if you need to be ready just in case."

"I understand I don't like it but I understand." said Naruto as he took the scroll out of her hand.

"Naruto make sure you don't wait too long." said Tsunade

"I will not." said Naruto "But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me." said Tsunade "Now get everything you need."

Sakura looked up at the clock and saw that it was already seven o'clock. "Sakura-Chan?" asked a voice as Sakura looked up and saw Naruto standing beside her station.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" asked Sakura

"I am in charge of hospital security so I can go almost any where." said Naruto

"Oh, what do you want?" asked Sakura

"I was wondering if you want to grab something to eat in the cafeteria or something?" asked Naruto

"_Yes, Yes please say yes!" _yelled Inner Sakura

"Fine I don't see why not." said Sakura as she stood up and looked at her other lab mate. "Hay Ino I am going to get something to eat."

"Fine by me." said Ino not even looking up from her medical book "Just grab me something out of the machine will you?"

"Sure." said Sakura as she and Naruto headed up toward the cafeteria.

"What is the news?" asked the Alfa

"We have the village surrounded and they are none the wiser, their will be no escape." said another wolf "Sadly a far number of them are of the other spies."

"No matter, we all have the same goal at the moment. Attack when ready."

"So how are you doing Sakura?" asked Naruto as the two of them sat down at one of the tables in the cafeterias.

"Well Ino and I are still working on…" started Sakura until Naruto raised his hand.

"Sakura I asked about you not your work." said Naruto "I mean how are you doing personal?"

"At the moment I have no personal life." said Sakura as she looked at her food.

"I see, well after this virus is dealt with we will find Sasuke and you can have a personal life then." Said Naruto as Sakura noticed sadness in Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, the Sasuke we knew is gone." said Sakura "I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who unleashed the virus."

"But he is your first love." said Naruto

"He was a childhood crush nothing more." said Sakura

"I see." said Naruto

"And what about you is there a special someone in your life?" asked Sakura with a grin.

"Not yet, but someday soon I hope she will come around." said Naruto with an even bigger grin.

Meanwhile on top of the outer wall a jonnin walked looking out into the darkness, even with the powerful stop lights that light up that light up the small field between the wall and the forest beyond the first row of trees was pitch blackness. Suddenly lines of black shapes appeared at the edge of the tree line.

"Oh no." said the Jonnin as the rush of half human half animal creatures covered the distance between the tree line and the wall in a less then a second. The Jonnin reached into his vest and pulled a kunai with a paper bomb on it. He lit it as he threw it up into the air. Once the kunai was in the air it gave off a powerful long lasting flash of light telling everyone in the village that they had arrived.

**Well I know I said that I normally update on Fridays but I was happy by the number of reviews and since I already had it done I decided to post it early. Now I hope you like this chapter and the way the story is going. Also be warned chapter 3 is bloody with deaths and people turning that is one of the reasons why this is an M for mature story instead of my normal T. Now since I like to play games I will play one with you. If anyone in there review tells me correctly which of the main people (The Rookie 12/Team Guy/ their Senseis) is the first to turn in the upcoming chapter and what they turn to I will email them with a clip of an upcoming chapter. First come first severed. Lets the game begin. Now until next time please read and review. Wilkins75.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Darks of Nights**

**Warning Very bloody….you have been warned.**

"They are here!" yelled a chunin as he ran into the cafeteria, instantly everyone was on their feet.

"I better get the ER ready for incoming wounded." said Sakura as she was about to run toward the ER only to have Naruto grab her wrist.

"I am sorry Sakura but I can't let you do that." said Naruto

"You may be in charge of security but I over rule you when it comes to medical care so let go of me." snapped Sakura

"Sakura-Chan I am sorry but these orders come from the old hag and she is your boss just like me." said Naruto "Her orders are for you and Ino to keep working on a cure, because anyone who comes in wounded is infected and the only way to save them is that cure."

"She had you assigned here because I would just punch some else's lights out right?" asked Sakura

"Actual because I am used to your hits and all the years we have been together on a team." said Naruto as he looked at her "Right now if you and Ino don't find a cure then the village and humanity itself will fall."

"Fine." said Sakura as she gave in and the two rushed toward the underground bunker were the lab was located.

On the outer wall jonnins where throwing kunai at the beasts but it took dozens to take down one of them. The impacts did stop them from climbing the wall but it didn't stop them from punching the walls with impacts that matched Tsunade in strength. "We have to stop them!" yelled an ANBU as he arrived on the scene. He pulled a kunai with a paper tag on it. "Take this." he yelled as he threw his kunai hitting one of the tiger type form in the chest.

The tiger woman tried to take the kunai out but it was too late she exploded in a fire ball killing her and injuring the others. However it didn't slow them down, they just hitting that wall until finally one fist punch though and a second later a hole big enother for them to walk though opened.

"They have breached!" yelled the ANBU as she turned to her teammate "Go inform the Hokage."

"But I can fight!" yelled the ANBU

"LEE!" yelled Neji not using his ANBU teammate's name. "You don't any range attacks go inform the Hokage."

"Be careful you too." said Lee as he looked at Tenten and Neji before jumping away.

"You know as I do that this is all but hopeless." said Tenten to her boyfriend.

"I know but if we are going to go down I plan to take as many as them with me as possible." said Neji

"Fine by me." said Tenten

"Forehead did you bring back my food?" asked Ino as she looked up from her microscope to see Naruto and Sakura rush into the room.

"Ino they are here!" yelled Sakura as Ino's eyes widened.

"We have to get up to the ER." said Ino as she jumped to her feet.

"No." said Naruto

"What?" asked Ino "There will be wounded coming in."

"Tsunade's orders you two along with myself are to stay down here, the doors sealed until either a cure or a vaccine is found." said Naruto

"Why would she order that, she is wants a cure then she being the better medical ninja she should be down here along with Shizune?" asked an enraged Ino

"Because in her words you two together are five times better then Shizune and herself together." said Naruto "You two try to beat each other and in that way more work gets done."

"And why are you down here instead of up there fighting?" asked Ino

"I wish I was up there but I am here to keep you two safe as long as possible." said Naruto "I do have a couple of shadow clones out there keeping an eye on things."

"Report?" asked Tsunade as Lee appeared

"Lady Hokage they have broken though the Northern wall near the training fields." said Lee as he arrived at the Hokage tower.

"They have also broken though the southern and eastern walls." said another ANBU "The villagers are being put into the bunkers under the mountain and by the western wall."

"Have they attacked the western wall?" asked Tsunade

"No." said an ANBU

"It is a set up they want us to move the villagers into one area makes it easier to hunt them down." said Tsunade as suddenly a cloud of smoke came from the west, they all looked toward were the wall used to be only to find it gone.

"Who is stationed over there?" asked Tsunade

"Not a lot most are trying to hold them in the North, South and East." said an ANBU

"Well order all unites to do a fighting retreat toward the center of the village." order Tsunade

"What about making an escape?" asked Lee

"Lee, they have us surrounded on all sides, there is no place to retreat." said Tsunade

"What about the villagers?" asked an ANBU

"Seal the bunkers it may slow them down." said Tsunade as she headed toward what was left of the western wall "Come on lets buy some time."

"_We could sure use your help now Jiraiya, why did I send you, Shikamaru and a small force to help guard the Sand?" _ thought Tsunade as she moved toward the battle _"I can be such an idiot sometimes."_

"Take this!" yelled Tenten as she threw an ax that hit one of the snake types in the tail cutting it off. He hissed in pain suddenly out of the darkness a large rock maybe a piece of the wall it hit her square in the chest sending her flying back into a wall.

"Tenten!" yelled Neji as he rushed to Tenten's side.

"Neji-kun." said Tenten weakly as she tried to stand up but found she could barley move. Neji looked at Tenten with his Byakugan and saw that blood was filling her lungs.

"Neji is it?" asked a deep voice behind him his eyes widened. He turned around to see an entire pack of wolf types. Neji tried to move but they were too fast the lead one grabbed him by this neck and pined him against the wall.

"Go ahead and kill me!" yelled Neji as she spat into the wolves face. "You already killed Tenten."

"Why would we want to kill two strong ninjas like you?" asked the wolf "Watch."

Neji turned just in time to see another of the wolf types walk up to Tenten. "Stay AWAY from her!" yelled Neji as the wolf gentile rolled Tenten over so she was face up.

"You want her to live don't you?" asked the wolf holding him as the second wolf place a glowing chakra covered hand on Tenten. Suddenly the Tenten was uncased in chakra. His eyes widened as he saw the blood leave Tenten's lungs and her wounds started to heal.

"You healed her?" asked Neji

"We are not done yet." said the wolf as suddenly Tenten arched her back and let out a scream in pain. Neji watched in horror as dark claws burst out of Tenten's fingers with just a bit of her blood coming out with it at the same moment her shoes gave away to pads with sharp claws on it. "Good, she is going to be a wolf type."

"Stop it!" yelled Neji

"We can't stop it, we are just freeing her inner animal." said the wolf as Tenten screamed again as her face changed a large mussel formed and rows of sharp teeth popped in. Her ear moved to the top of her head. A second later her body started to add height and muscles extremely fast, her cloths bust away as her body kept changing. For a brief second Neji got a look at his girlfriend's body without his Byakugan. Suddenly she stopped screaming as dark brown hair just about the same clothes as her hair appeared all over her body. There we patch of tan on her stomach and face. Neji's eyes widened as Tenten's new animal like eyes opened.

"Welcome to the pack Tenten." said the wolf holding Neji as the new Tenten stood up.

"Thank you." said Tenten is a slightly deeper voice but other then that she sounded the same. For a minute she just stood their looking at her new body. "This feels great."

"Tenten?" asked Neji as Tenten turned and looked at him. A smile on her face, even though she smiled with sharp new teeth that could rip flesh from bone in a few seconds it was a Tenten smile. Her hair was still in buns but now it was located right behind her ears.

"It's me Neji-kun." said Tenten as she walked forward. She was maybe a few inches shorter then the male holding him but she was now way taller then he was. "Can you let him go?"

"Sure." said the alpha wolf as he let Neji down.

"Neji don't be afraid." said Tenten as she ran on of her new claws down Neji's cheek but without cutting him. "It only hurts for a bit and we can be together."

"But we know it is random." said Neji

"I have faith that you will join us." said Tenten before she leaned forward to whispered in his ear but at the same time showing him her now larger female features. "Besides I can't wait to see you covered in fur."

"I love you Tenten." said Neji as he looked Tenten in the eyes "No matter what you are."

"Then lie down and relax and prepare to join the pack." said Tenten as she waged her new tail.

All over the village people were turning to the creatures most were turned only the weak like the extremely old and sick were eaten as food. Young ones who had no parents were also killed they would be a burden to packs. The few that were turned into prey animals like deer and bunnies where killed instantly for their flesh. Only the larger prey animals, like elephants and rhinos were speared because they were useful in knocking down walls. With everyone they turned a new soldier was gained the virus affecting their minds making them turn to their basic instincts. In the case of the wolf type it gave them a strong sense of a pack and even a stronger instinct of hunting. Soon fires and screams filled the air all around the village as the people who didn't make it to the bunkers tried to hit only to be hunted down.

In a crossroads Lee, fought hand to hand with the creatures only his gloves and thick armor protected him from being infected himself. "How are you doing my youthful student?" asked Guy as he appeared his uniform torn and blood running down one of his arms.

"Guy-sensie you're bleeding, you are infected." said Lee as he kicked a snake man into a wall.

"Yes, but I am not one of them yet." said Guy as he punched a tiger woman in the gut so hard he could feel her bones breaking. "And if this is going to be my last fight then I am going to make it a good one. I will kill myself before losing myself to an animal."

"Gai sensei please don't say that." said Lee as suddenly the animals pulled back.

"Why are they pulling back?" asked Guy

"I don't know." said Lee as suddenly he noticed a pair of wolves type appearing in a half destroyed building. "Oh no…"

"Yes." said the taller of the wolves his thick black coat held stood out against the two white orbs in his eyes.

"Neji? Tenten?" asked Guy

"Yes." said Tenten showing off her new blood stained teeth.

"My youthful friends please tell me it isn't true…please tell me you haven't succumbed." pleaded Lee

"Succumbed you make it sound so bad." said Neji with a smile.

"Looks like Gai is infected." said Tenten as she sniffed the air "Tiger type too."

"I was bitten by a wolf your sense of smell is off." said Guy

"No, that is the type you are becoming." said Neji with a grin "Sorry Guy but you can't join the pack."

"I don't want too. I will never be an animal" said Guy as suddenly Tenten disappeared using her new animal speed to enhanced the speed she already had from Gai's training. She appeared behind Guy faster then any human could go.

"Then because you are our teacher I will grant your wish." said Tenten as she ripped her claws across Guy's back. Her razor sharp claws ripped though flesh and bones cutting though Guy's spine. Lee stood there stunned as his sensie's upper body separated from his lower body.

"Guy-Sensie!" yelled Lee stunned by what he had just seen. "How could you?"

"He wanted to die and he will provide good meat." said Neji

"He was our sensei!" yelled Lee as he started to open out the chakra gates. "I will make you pay!"

"Bring it Lee." said Neji "Because you want it so bad and because we are friends I will make sure you join him."

"Take this!" yelled Lee as he charged forward to his amazement Neji caught his incoming round house kick. "What!"

"I am stronger then you Lee, I always was." said Neji as he held on to Lee's leg. Then with one quick movement he ripped it off his body. Blood went flying as Lee screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

Lee tried to recover but found that he could barely move. He opened his eyes to look at his now transformed teammates standing there. An arm was in Tenten's hands then in one movement she bit into the arm ripping the flesh from the bones before eating it. Lee's eyes widened as he realized who she was eating. It was Guy.

"Goodbye Lee." said Neji as he bend down and with one quick and bloody move bit down out his friend's neck before ripping it off spraying blood everywhere.

**Now you know why this is an M for mature story. Yes, I killed Guy and Lee and I know people will be upset with me but I wanted some main people to die and they are my least liked main people. Tenten was the first of many to turn and Neji let himself be turned to be with the woman he loves, the others are coming in later chapters. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Darkest Night Part 2**

"Fall back!" yelled Tsunade as she threw a kunai at what she assumed was a giant lizard man hitting it square in the eyes. She wasn't used to range fighting in this situation her fists were all but useless. In a one on one fight she told take the ones that were villagers down with ease but the ones that were ninjas even a chunin pushed her to her limit. No wonder they were pushing in faster then she could ever had believed possible. They had already penetrated three/fourth the way into the village and it had only been 15 minutes.

"What off the wounded?" asked a Jonnin

"Leave them!" yelled Tsunade

"What?" asked the Jonnin

"We don't have time to treat them and most are infected!" yelled Tsunade giving one of the toughest orders she ever gave "We have to leave them behind and hope they aren't killed."

"Mmmm…They have taken the market." said Shino as some of his bugs came back.

"What that is only a block away." said Kiba as he, Shino, Hinata and every other ninja they could gather stood at the small wall that marked off there the council level clans compounds were. Behind them stood the Hokage moment and the major government buildings like the hospital.

"You are correct. They will hit our defense line in under a minute." said Shino

"We don't stop them here then there is nothing stopping them from reaching the villagers under the mountains." said Kiba

"Correct." said Shino

"Can't we gather our forces and make an escape?" asked Hinata

"Highly unlikely considering the facts." said Shino

"Then we will just have to beat them back." said Kiba

"That too is highly unlikely." said Shino

"Then what would you have us do sit here and wait for them?" asked Kiba

"In a manner." said Shino

"What!" yelled Kiba

"You will see." said Shino

"Come on Kiba trust in him." said Hinata "Shino always has a plan."

"Correct." said Shino "However this will only slow them down it will not stop them."

"Every little bit helps." said Kiba

"Correct." said Shino as he pushed up his sun glasses even though it was night "Hinata you should be aware of who is out there?"

"Is it Naruto-kun….please don't tell me they have Naruto-kun." said Hinata

"No, Naruto's true location is unknown. He has some clones around the hospital and Hokage tower but I can't find the real one." Said Shino

"Then who is out there?" asked Kiba

"Neji and Tenten." said Shino

"They got Neji and Tenten?" asked Kiba stunned by the fact

"It seams that after Tenten turned he surrendered to them in order to be with her." Said Shino as his bugs told him what was going on. "He and she are now leading a small wolf pack heading our way."

"Could this get any worst!" yelled Kiba "What is next you are going to say they have Lee and Gai too?"

"No, they killed them and then ate them." said Shino calmly

"Great." said Kiba "Just great I didn't plan on dieing today."

"It is always a good day to die if it is for the right thing." said Shino

"Take her to room 303." said Shizune as she rushed from person to person trying to treat the wounded. She would meet people right outside the hospital doors and send people were they needed to go. She didn't worry about the infection right now she was probably infected herself right now she only cared about treating the wounded and saving their lives.

"Shizune." said Naruto as he walked up.

"Naruto shouldn't you be Sakura and Ino?" asked Shizune

"I am this is a clone." said Naruto as Shizune nodded it was discovered early in the infection that shadow clones would exploded into nothing but smoke on contact with the virus. They were used to detect the virus until the seal was created.

"I see." said Shizune

"Shizune I am going to seal the hospital so you decide do you want to be inside or out." said Naruto

"Naruto you are closing the hospital?" asked Shizune stunned

"I don't have much of a choose I have to use everything possible to slow down the infection from reaching Sakura and Ino." said Naruto "And I feel the doors it may slow them down for a minute or two."

"I understand I am staying out here." said Shizune

"I understand make sure you don't turn, we can't let them know how far we are." said Naruto "Hell I don't even know how far we are but I intend to give them as much time as possible."

"We will need it." said Shizune "Naruto if this doesn't work make sure they are safe."

"I will." said Naruto "Good luck."

"You too." said Shizune as Naruto went to seal the hospital doors and windows

"Here they come." said Shino as he turned to face the scared ninjas he had gathered. Most were under level chunin and a few Jonnin most of the ANBU had already fallen in battle. "The enemy has pushed us back but we must stop them here and now."

The sounds of heavy footsteps came closer and closer as the creatures came toward their defense line. "We are ninjas of the Leaf and we will fight and die for this village!" yelled Kiba as he raised his fist in the air making sure the younger ninjas could see him.

"Nice Kiba." said Hinata as they turned and looked toward were the creatures were coming.

"Please tell me you have a plan?" asked Kiba

"I do." said Shino

"I smell Hinata." Said Tenten as she sniffed the air "Shino and Kiba too."

"Yes, there is a small defense line ahead of us." said Neji before grinning with his new teeth "They actual think they are going to stop us."

"Funny." Said Tenten

"Something isn't right." Said Neji as he scanned the battlefield with the Byakugan, he already felt a little weak from using it. With little chakra now he had to use it less and less. Suddenly he noticed one of Shino's bugs flying toward him. It landed in a nearby house on top of a piece of paper….a paper bomb.

"Everyone pull back!" yelled Neji but it was too late the bug set off the paper bomb and started a chain reaction.

All the ninjas minus Shino were stunned as two rows of houses and shops an entire street went up in a fireball. Out of the fireball came a few of the creatures their fur still burning as they fell to the ground dead.

"Nice one Shino." Said Kiba with a smile

"I just bought us some time." said Shino "It only killed about a dozen of them."

"Still that is a dozen down." said Kiba

"There are at least one hundred of them just on the other side of that fire." said Shino as he looked out toward the towering flames that now formed a temperedly barrier between them and the animals.

"Damn them." growled Neji as he stood up. The blast knocking him and Tenten back but apart from some burnt fur they were fine.

"Cover me!" yelled Tsunade as she bit her thumb. She quickly ran though hand signs before slamming her hand onto the earth. Out of a giant cloud of smoke came a giant blue and white slug.

"Lady Tsunade?" asked the Slug Queen Katsuyu

"We need to hold these things off as long as possible." said Tsunade

"Very well, my lady." said Katsuyu as she started to spray acid out burning multiple creatures at once.

"We need to hurry." said Sakura as she put another test vaccine into a vile only to have the blood start to boil before exploding on contact with the virus.

"How is it going?" asked Naruto as the place shook as an explosion happened nearby.

"Well if you want to die in an explosion the moment you get infected then we are done!" snapped Ino as she worked on another cure.

"Sorry." said Naruto "It is just I am not good in just waiting for a battle."

"You were never good at waiting for any in your entire life!" yelled Ino

"Ino don't yell at Naruto!" yelled Sakura

"So your defending him now?!" asked Ino "Why am I not surprised?"

"Will you all calm down." said a deep voice from one of the containment rooms. There was Choji in all his half human half lion self. His spiral marks on his check still visible "You guys are the best hope for man kind. If you don't find a cure then everyone who is fighting and dieing up there is meaningless."

"Sorry." said Sakura and Naruto

"Sorry Choji-kun." said Ino

"That is fine you are all under stress." said Choji "But you must start working before it is too late."

"They are about to come." said Shino as the fire started to die down.

"I just wish it wasn't night it is hard to see what is out there." said Kiba

"There is nothing we can do about that." said Shino "And if you want to see sun rise you will have to fight."

"Well no problem there." said Kiba

"They are coming." said Hinata as she looked out with Byakugan pulled two kunai out. Kiba pulled his ANBU sword before turning around to look at the frightened ninjas.

"Prepare to defend yourselves." said Kiba as dark shapes appeared, all of them half human half animals. More then a few of them had what remained of leaf hand bands wrapped around their arms. They snared and growled and a few spoke in voices that sound so familiar yet so different. "How many?"

"Too many." said Hinata sadly

"What did you say Shino…it is a good day to die?" asked Kiba as Shino nodded "Well it looks like it is going to happen tonight."

"Take this!" yelled Tsunade as she punched an infected in the face. Katsuyu was struggling to keep them back claws and fangs were digging into her flesh. Some of the infected had kept going deeper into the village meaning the Hokage was now surrounded. They were now only a block away from the hospital and the Hokage tower.

On top of one of the nearby buildings a snake woman slithered to the top. Her entire body was covered with scales during her turn her legs had fused together into a snake tail. She looked up at the fighting Hokage. Then in one quick movement she snapped forward. Tsunade never saw it coming. She screamed in pain as the fangs sunk deep into her neck as venom started pumping into Tsunade's body. In one movement she turned and punched the snake woman in the face sending her flying off the summoned slug.

"Damn." said Tsunade as she reached up and started to pump out the venom with her chakra. However soon she felt her knees getting weak and her heart slowing down. She fell to her knees as her eyes rolled back in her head. Soon she couldn't stand anymore and she fell to the ground.

"We can't hold them!" yelled Hinata as she stabbed a kunai in what she thought must be bear man in the chest.

"We have too." said Kiba as he clashed sword against claws. He pushed it back before running though hand signs "Fang over fang." A tornado of wind charged forward only to get stopped by a tiger man.

"Nice try." said the tiger man as he punched Kiba across the face knocking him out.

"KIBA!" yelled Hinata a second later she was bit by a snake woman. Like Tsunade Hinata's eyes rolled back in her head as she fell to the ground.

"I will not let this happen!" yelled Shino as he let his anger out. "If I am going down I am taking as many of you will me." With that he sent every bug he had inside his body out. They swarmed the nearest creatures killing them in a mass of bugs. After every bug was out of Shino body he fell to the ground his heart slowly beating until it came to a stop. Once it stopped the bugs lost their controller and they flew away.

"We have Kiba and Hinata." said Tenten as she looked at the two knocked out ninjas. "Shall we turn them now?"

"No we will wait, the battle is all but over we will turn them later." said Neji as he turned to two other wolves "Take them and anyone else you find who can be turned to the pens."

"At once." said the wolves former Leaf ANBU as they picked up the two ninjas making sure their arms were wrapped up tight before moving off away from the battlefield.

In the courtyard just outside the hospital Shizune stood she pulled her weapons already knowing that she stood no really chance but she could buy some time. The wooden gate that was manly used for show were shut but with one punch they creatures fist came though the wooden gate. She looked at the frighten genin who were with her, she was the only one there who was could of defending herself for a fair amount of time.

"Are we going to die?" asked one of the gennin

"It is either that or be turned." said Shizune she didn't have the heart to lie to them.

"I would rather be dead then one of those." said another gennin boy as he put his own kunai over his heart.

"No, don't do it!" yelled Shizune but before she could act the boy plunged his kunai into his heart killing him. "NO!!!!"

Just then the walls came crashing down and in one mad rush the creatures stormed in. Shizune was too weak from trying to heal people she couldn't stop them all. A clone of Naruto stood inside by the front door a few ninja with him.

"Sir what are we going to do?" asked a chunin as he looked at Naruto unaware that it was a clone.

"We fight." said Naruto as the doors came crashing in. Naruto was able to able to send one of the creatures flying before another sent a punch making him turn into a cloud of smoke.

In the underground bunker Naruto's eyes widened as the information he got from the clone came to him.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Sakura

"They are taking the hospital." said Naruto

**Because my favorite College Football Team The Ohio State Buckeyes won against Michigan I give you another chapter. For any Michigan fans I laugh as I say…we won. Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter now please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Turning**

"What are we going to do?" asked Ino

"Keep working, what more can we do?" asked Sakura "They haven't found us yet."

Meanwhile Naruto looked out the small window in the door that showed the corridor that lead to the stairs and from there into the main hospital. Looking for any signs of infected.

Minutes turned into hours and hours turned into years as Naruto waited for the door to open and the animals to come down after them. Suddenly the clock read 6:30 am….sun rise. _"What is taking them?" _ thought Naruto as he waited. Unaware that the transformed people had been stacking the dead bodies that they had stripped of flesh in front of the hidden door that lead to the bunker.

"We have searched the hospital and it is empty." said a Panther man "We need one of the turned Hyugas to do a final sweep."

"They are searching the village." hissed a Snake man "Did the wolves smell anything?"

"They smell something but those idiots couldn't tell if it from a human we already have or one that is loose." said the panther

"Dumb cat." snared a wolf as he walked in the room dragging another dead body that had been stripped of flesh.

"You are both idiots." snapped a lizard woman as she walked in.

"What was that reptile!" yelled both wolf and cat

"I used to be a nurse here and you missed one key area." said the lizard

"What we have searched every inch of this place." said the wolf.

"There is a hidden door right there." said the lizard as she pointed behind the pile of bones "Behind there is the lab were the kept the people who were infected first for study. Including some of your kind."

"They imprisoned a wolf?" asked the wolf with a snare as he tossed the dead bodies aside before punching into the wall only to hit a steel door.

"Here they come." said Naruto as he noticed dents forming in the door.

"Perfect." said Sakura as she rolled her eyes. "I have nothing Ino do you?"

"Nothing that can help with a cure." said Ino as she rushed though another set of tests.

"Then I have no choose." said Naruto as he pulled a scroll out and placed it against the wall, the scroll Tsunade had given him. Instantly the scroll stuck to the wall. Naruto then took off one of his gloves before biting down on his finger drawing blood. Just then the first door came crashing down.

"I found some humans." said the wolf as he charged forward hitting the thicker metal door.

"Do you have anything now?" yelled Naruto

"No!" yelled Sakura

"Alright take cover." said Naruto as he ran his blood covered thumb across the paper. Instantly a chain reaction started as paper bombs all over the hospital activated.

"Goodbye wolf-bait." said Naruto a massive explosion rocked the hallway outside and the building itself.

Across town in the market place people were just beginning to wake up from being knocked out the night before. They found themselves tied to the ground with ropes around their arms legs and necks. All around them stood guards of different creatures.

"Hinata wake up Hinata." said Kiba as he nudged Hinata awake.

"Kiba?" asked Hinata as she tried to stand up only to find she couldn't "Were are we?"

"You are in the market place, Hinata." said a voice as Hinata looked up to see a she wolf standing there the buns behind the ears told her who she was. "Tenten?"

"Yes." said Tenten with a smile as she licked off what looked like blood from her muzzle with her long tongue.

"What are we doing here?" asked Kiba

"We are waiting." said Neji as he walked up his claws digging into the earth.

"For what?" asked Kiba fearing the answer

"For your turning of course." said Tenten "See we used a lot of chakra turning people during the battle and it takes a long time for our chakra to return."

"So we are tie up everyone we find and just waiting the 12 to 24 hours it takes for them to turn." said Neji before smiling "In fact judging by the time you were infected the smaller stuff should begin soon."

"I don't want to be an animal." said Hinata as she tried to bust free.

"You have no choose cousin you like everyone else is being held by chakra lanced rope that suppress your chakra. The more chakra you put into it the stronger the rope becomes" said Neji as he ran a claw down Hinata's face "I just hope you turn into wolf type so you can join our pack."

"Back off!" yelled Kiba showing off a set of razor sharp teeth.

"I see it has already begun in you Kiba." Said Tenten "It is just too bad you aren't like Guy and some of the others….we could smell what he was turning into. However we will just have to wait."

Just then a massive explosion rocked the village everyone looked up just in time to see the Hospital come crashing down in a massive pile of rubble. Below the pile Sakura slowly stood up only to see that everything was still intact. The reinforced bunker had held up against the bast.

"Naruto what did you do?" asked Sakura

"I followed Tsunade's orders and blew up the hospital above us." said Naruto as the two medical ninja's eyes widened. "Hopefully it will buy us more time."

"Naruto-kun let's face the facts it will take days if not weeks to just understand this thing yet alone cure it." said Sakura as she sat down defeated until she noticed that Naruto was smiling. "What are you smiling about!"

"Sorry it is just you called me Naruto-kun." said Naruto

"_He is right." _ said Inner Sakura as outer Sakura blushed.

"Just a slip of the tongue." said Sakura "But how do we get out of here?"

"Well we can wait for them to dig us out or we can take the escape tunnel that leads to the market place." said Naruto

"I hate to burst your bubble but the village is likely crawling with those things by now, if we go out the tunnel we would have no way out." said Ino "And by some act of God we managed to get out of the village were would we go?"

"The sand." said Naruto

"Ya, but then they will attack their too and will end up right back were we started." said Ino

"So you just want to sit here and wait for them?" asked Sakura "You know we can't come up with a cure in time, we don't even know what the make up of the original virus looks like."

"Forehead where is the one place we haven't been able to go?" asked Ino as Sakura's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto

"She is talking about the sound village where it all started if we could get into the sound and Orochimaru's lab we could learn more information about the virus in a day then what we could do in a week." said Sakura

"Then why didn't we go there first?" asked Naruto

"Because it is ground zero for the infection…dummy." said Ino "Anyone who goes there is going to become one of them."

"Well that puts that out of our reach." said Naruto

"Not really." said Ino with a grin as she walked over and pulled a niddle from a container. "I have been working on this."

"Unless it is an antidote or cure it is useless." said Sakura

"It is in a way." said Ino as Sakura's and Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Sakura

"In this vile is a bit of my blood mixed in with the virus." said Ino "If I am right it will turn me into a lioness."

"What you want to turn into one of those things?" yelled Naruto

"Yes." said Ino

"Ino don't do it." said Choji from the other side his containment cell.

"Yes, besides you will just turn into a predator like the others. You will not care about a cure." Said Sakura

"I will care because while we were down here I found the key protein marker that allows Choji to keep his human mind." said Ino "I already added it to my vile."

"So you would keep your human mind?" asked Sakura

"Yes, and since I would be an animal like them they wouldn't bother me as I went into the Sound but I would still have my human mind." said Ino "Then we can find a cure for everyone without being bothered."

"Sakura-chan could she have done something like that?" asked Naruto

"Possible." said Sakura as she ran though it in her mind "But how could it help Naruto and I, we can't use a formula based on your blood."

"The blood is added last. See I took Choji's animal DNA and then I removed all the human DNA leaving only the Animal DNA. When I add my blood the animal DNA bonds with it drawing out that Animal in my DNA." said Ino "So if I take the turned blood of one of you two and follow the same process then I can turn you guys into the same animal type."

"Can't you do it for each of us?" asked Sakura

"It will take too much time." said Ino "Besides do you mind become the same animal?"

"Do we have a choose?" asked Naruto "Can you tell us which animal?"

"Not really I could ran tests to find out what you would each become" said Ino "But that takes too much time."

"We don't have that time either however they could capture us while we are still human and they can tell the differences between smart ones and averages ones." said Sakura

"Well the chakra pads and solve the human problem." said Ino as she pulled a case of what looked like simple pieces of paper out. But Naruto could tell the seal that was on was one that release healing charka. "With these we can speed up the change and get out of here."

"Alright let's do this, Naruto help me seal up the records and medical tools we will need them once we leave this place."

"Ya, considering if this works at all." said Ino "It isn't garneted."

"Nothing is ever generated." said Naruto

"What do we have?" asked the wolf as Neji looked down into the rubble with his Byakugan

"There is a room down there still intact, I can just see an outline of it nothing more." said Neji wishing he could still see as far as normal with his Byakugan.

"Then we start digging." said the alpha "One of the medical persons we turned says they stored our kind down there for testing while they looked for a cure."

"That should be it." said Ino after an hour of intense work "All I need is your blood."

"Just a second let me seal this." said Naruto as he sealed the last bit of medical tools in a scroll.

"Roll up your sleeve." said Ino as he pulled out empty needles. Both Naruto and Sakura sat there as Ino drew their blood before placing them in different needles containing the solution. "There that should be it."

"So how do we do this?" asked Naruto

"Well I go into the containment room with Choji and inject myself first." said Ino as she picked up her needle and a chakra pad "That way if it doesn't work as I planned and I don't keep my mind I will be contained."

"Ino-Chan I am begging you not to go though with this." said Chouji

"Sorry Choji but we don't have a choose." said Ino "Besides even if I am wrong I would still be with you."

"And what if your wrong on both?" asked Choji as Ino glared at him.

"Believe in me Choji please." said Ino as she walked toward the door to the containment room.

"Sorry Ino." said Choji as he stepped back as Ino stepped into the room closing the glass door behind her. She raised the needle to her arm.

"Here we go." said Ino as she put the needle into her arm. Slowly she pumped the liquid into her blood stream.

"How are you feeling Ino?" asked Choji

"Slight head ach but that may be from the fact I have been up almost 24 hours straight." said Ino as she placed the chakra pads on her chest. The moment they activated Ino fell to the ground in screaming in pain.

"INO!!!" yelled Choji as he rushed to her side.

"Choji don't hold her!" yelled Sakura as Choji glared at her "It may hurt her during the turning."

Choji could only watch as Ino rolled on the ground in pain, he was the first to notice the first change. Ino's deep blue eyes where now slittled like his cat eyes. Suddenly claws came out of each of Ino's fingers digging into the concrete Her new shoes busted apart as another set of claws came out.

"DAMN THIS HURTS!!!!" yelled Ino at the top of her lungs though her now fanged teeth as she arched her back. At the same time a long light tan tail snuck out of her lower back tipped with a patch of blond hair the same as her long hair. At around the same time two large ears cam up out of those blonde locks around the top of Ino's head. Slowly her face pushed out into a cat face as small whiskers formed on her nose. Then with one great burst Ino's body expended in mussels and height her price clothes ripped as tan fur and over her body.

Then it was all over, Ino's claws retracted back into her new paws and she stopped moving. Slowly Choji walked up to Ino placing his ear next to her moth "She is still breathing." said Choji with a relief

"Of course I am." said Ino suddenly as she opened her eyes and looked at Choji

"Did it work Ino do you feel different?" asked Sakura as Choji helped Ino up. Her cloths now shreds fell away but since everything was covered by fur it didn't matter.

"A bit, but when it comes to my mind I feel the same." said Ino as she looked at her body

"How can we be so sure?" asked Naruto

"Damn it!" yelled Ino

"What is it?" asked Choji

"I forgot I was wearing the bracelet you got me for my birthday." said Ino as she bent down and picked up what remained of the golden locket. "Also my cloths."

"That is Ino." said Sakura as she unsealed the door. Slowly Choji and Ino walked out, Choji was never a short man but he was never as tall as Naruto but now even Ino stood a good head above him. "Looks like you back at being the runt Naruto."

"Shut up piggy." said Sakura as Ino glared her.

"I am a cat now four head. A lioness to be more special." said Ino as she reached for the needles for Sakura and Naruto "now you two better head into the cell and change."

Slowly each took the needles and entered the containment cells. For a while each just stood there with the needle hovering just above their arms. "Does this hurt?" asked Naruto

"Like a bitch but it is over fast." said Ino

"Well say goodbye to humanity." said Sakura

"It is only for a little bit Sakura-Chan." said Naruto

"Hopefully." said Sakura

"Sakura-chan."

"Wait is it Naruto?" asked Sakura as she looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"I love you Sakura-chan and that is never going to change." said Naruto as Sakura just stood there stunned for a moment. "Human, half human or animal that is never going to change."

"Naruto I just want to say…." said Sakura

"I know you still love Sasuke." said Naruto sadly

"No you Baka I don't love him anymore….I think actually I may love you." Said Sakura as Naruto's eyes widened.

"I hate too rush you too after you too finally admitted what we all have know for years but we have no idea when they are going to appear so hurry up please." Said Ino

"Alright." said Sakura as she and Naruto looked at each other in the eyes one last time before putting the needles into their arms.

"Do you feel anything?" asked Naruto as Sakura shook her head.

"Put the chakra pads on." ordered Ino

Slowly they put on the pad and instantly their bodies were racked with pain. Sakura fell to her knees as her knees went weak. She opened her mouth and let out a scream only to see her teeth fell out a new fangs came in.

"_How did it to come this?" _ asked Sakura as the pain kept coming

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I finished my last final and will be heading home soon so I will celebrate the end of finals with a new chapter. My next update will not be till after thanksgiving so I hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving, and that you don't go crazy with your relatives. Well I think I will explain things about what is going on if you don't understand. In simple terms Ino found a way to turn them and keep their human minds like Choji. However she used the animal that Sakura or Naruto would turn into naturally as the base so Naruto and Sakura are turning into the same animal. Well please keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 How Did it Come to This?**

**Flashback**

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto as slammed a Rasengan in Orochimaru's gut. The Snake Sannin screamed in pain as his body started to get ripped apart.

"YOU THINK YOU WON DON"T YOU!" yelled Orochimaru though the pain "IF I CAN"T WIN NO ONE WILL!!!"

"JUST DIE ALREADY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Naruto as Orochimaru's torso turned into mush and Naruto's hand ran though his body.

"YOU WILL KNOW SOON!" Yelled Orochimaru as he closed his eyes and finally died.

Naruto fell to his knees panting hard as the Kyuubi's chakra started to heal his wounds.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she ran up to her teammate.

"Sakura." said Naruto as he tried to stand but found he couldn't.

"Just stay still let me heal you." said Sakura as she started healing him. "It is finally over."

"Yes, it is." said Naruto "How are the others?"

"Naruto I am sorry but Sai didn't make it." Said Sakura as Naruto lowered his head. "What about Kakashi and Choji I saw them go down."

"They were bleeding a lot but they are stabilized." Said Sakura "Now shut up and let me heal you."

**End Flashback**

"_But they were far from fine." _ Though Sakura as claws came out of her fingers unlike most she had seen these were not as curved as Ino's Lion claw but they were not as long as Kakashi's wolves. But they were black like his.

**Flashback. **

24 hours later Kakashi and Choji were in special containment rooms deep under the hospital. They were not alone in all nine people had returned from the Sound with an unknown virus inside them.

"Any improvements?" asked Sakura as Ino looked at Choji from one side of the containment glass as he lied on a bed in his own room.

"No, his heart rate has stabilized but nothing more." said Ino "I just wish I could touch him."

"Ino you know that we think this virus is spread by direct contact." said Sakura "It is only by luck that the medics who worked on him in the field wore their gloves."

"His eyes have changed." Said Ino

"What?" asked Sakura

"Choji's eyes are slitter now, like when Naruto goes Kyuubi only it is always like that and it is still his own color." said Ino "Also his height and weight have jumped up a lot."

"Choji is adding weight not a huge surprise." said Sakura as Ino glared at him "Sorry didn't mean to insult your boyfriend."

"It is mostly muscle mass." said Ino

"Well Kakashi is not much better he is covered with dark grey hair, I would almost all it fur." said Sakura "And something is wrong with his mind he told me I looked good."

"So you're getting hit on by an old pervert?" asked Ino

"To eat." Finished Sakura as Ino's eyes widened "He wants to eat me."

"Wow…." said Ino "Have they put him in restraints?"

"Yes, so far only Choji hasn't tried to hurt someone." said Sakura

"Sakura we have a problem with Kakashi!!!" yelled a nurse as Sakura and Ino rushed toward were Kakashi was. There eyes widened as they looked at him now. He was pushing with all his might as he tried to beak out of his restraints. His hands were now tipped with what had to be at least 7 inch long black claws.

"I WILL EAT YOU ALL!" yelled Kakashi as his face pushed out into a dog like muzzle full of teeth and two pointed ears appeared out of his now wild hair.

"My God." said Sakura stunned as Kakashi body shook as muscles ripped out of his cloths and he grew extremely fast.

"GOD WILL NOT SAVE YOU." said Kakashi his voice was deeper then normal but he still sounded like Kakashi as a tail appeared between his legs. Suddenly he unleashed a deep howl.

"He is like a half human half dog thing." Said Ino

"That is a wolf not a dog." Said a nurse form the Inuzuka clan

"Is this what the virus does turn people into were-wolves?" asked Ino

"If that is true then why is one of them have tiger strips?" asked Sakura "No…I think this is an up graded version of that potion that Orochimaru made for Mizuki only it turns people into different animals."

"But we tried that solution and it didn't work." said Ino

"That is because it is a different version." said Sakura "One that can be spread from person to person."

**End flashback**

She turned out to be right within the hour everyone had turned she had to hold Ino back from rushing in as Choji turned into a half man half lion. It was also that day that they got reports from sound of half human half animal things attacking people. _"That day was the worst." _ Though Sakura as she rolled over getting onto her hands and knees. Her head was killing her and suddenly her sense of hearing increased ten foiled she could even hear Naruto's cloths ripping as he turned. Somehow she managed to raise her head and look toward Naruto.

His chest which was already muscle now looked even bigger. She could see two pointed ears on top of his head. She must have that now too considering she could hear his breath she could also see salvia coming off Naruto's new fangs and he had claws like hers. Naruto's eyes opened up to show his deep blue eyes were now silted like his red Kyuubi eyes.

Suddenly her body shook again as another wave of pain shot though her body. She could feel her biker shorts rip as she suddenly got control over what had to be a tail. At the same moment she could feel a line of fur grow starting just below her neck and run down her body between her breasts and ending around belly button.

**Flashback**

"We are trying to contain the virus but apparently apart from just being spread by touch it seams that Orochimaru put it into the water supply." said Tsunade "And apparently the water born virus is faster in turning a person then simply touching them."

"So the entire sound village has turned?" asked Naruto who was now a jonnin after his killing of Orochimaru

"Yes, and it is spreading." said Tsunade "We along with the other nations are trying to contain it but these things are supper strong, fast and they keep just enother of their human mind and memories to be deadly."

"Well they don't have a lot of chakra right?" asked Naruto

"Correct." said Sakura "But on average they are just as strong as Lady Tsunade and just as fast as Guy."

"Damn." said Naruto

"Ya, we are trying to find a cure but it will take time." said Sakura

"We need to hurry we are the best medical squad in the world so we are the best hope for finding a cure." said Tsunade.

**End Flashback**

Sakura rolled onto her back felling the final pushes of the turn coming. She arched her back and let out a scream as her body stretched out. It felt like her body was being stretched apart but she knew her bones, muscles and skin were growing at an almost unheard of speed. The growth caused what remained of her cloths to fall away. At the same moment she felt her new fur grow all over her body. The last thing she saw before she passed out was her nose stretching out into a muzzle. Suddenly the pain stopped as Sakura passed out.

"Sakura-chan….Sakura-chan." said a voice that sounded so familiar as Sakura breathed in. She could smell everything however the smell the dominated her new sense of smell was Naruto. "Sakura-chan." said Naruto again as she felt a hand start shaking her shoulder.

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she opened her eyes. At first she was blinded by the light when her eyes adjusted she saw Naruto's new face. If it wasn't for seeing his blue eyes she probably would have freaked at the sight of a dark red muzzle face only inches away from her. Naruto's blond hair could still be seen as dark red ears popped out of it.

"Sakura-Chan, how are you doing?" asked Naruto

"I don't know." said Sakura as Naruto stood up and Sakura saw that he was covered from head too toe with dark red fur. The very ends of his hands and feet were covered with black and on his chest was a lighter color maybe a white or a light tan. Naruto reached down, Sakura reached up with her own hand only to see that she two had black fur that went into a lighter shade of red then Naruto. Naruto helped her up as Sakura realized just how small the room seamed now. She would guess she had grown at least a foot in height but Naruto was at least a half a foot taller then her.

She looked at a mirror in the corner of the room she saw what she had become. Out of her pink hair poked two pointed ears that she realized that she could move side to side at will. She had a short muzzle with a black nose. A patch of lighter fur ran from her neck down between her now larger breasts and running between her legs to her belly button. At the tip of the tail was another lighter patch of fur. Unlike a wolf type she couldn't see the muscles in her arms but she still knew she was stronger now. Her hands were tipped with sharp but short black claws.

"I am a fox?" asked Sakura

"We both are." said Naruto "I didn't want to be a fox, Damn it I just a deal with him a year ago. He becomes a summons and he gets out of my head. Ino why did you have to go with mine?"

"I didn't I went with Sakura's animal not yours Naruto." said Ino as she looked at Naruto

"What?" asked Sakura as Ino looked down at a computer.

"I was running a test to see what animals you would become just to see and it turns out it wouldn't have mattered." said Ino as she turned the monitor so Sakura could see. "You both were foxes."

"But how is that possible I mean I figured Naruto would be a fox because of his exposure to the Kyuubi but me?" asked Sakura

"You were exposed to more of the demon foxes then anyone else apart from Naruto, it is possible that is the reason you both a foxes." said Ino "However that isn't a romantic line of thinking."

"How about it was just Fate." said Choji as Ino nodded in agreement as Choji opened the containment room so Sakura and Naruto could walk out. Both of them had to duck under the door in order to walk out.

"We better get out of here." said Naruto "I can hear them digging."

"I can't." said Choji

"So can I." said Sakura as she focused and she could hear them digging.

"Alright Naruto lead the way." said Ino as she used her claws to slash though the computer system making it useless to anyone. Slowly Naruto lead them toward one of the walls he placed his hand on a seal.

"We are lucky that I changed the seal before I changed." said Naruto as a secret door opened. Quickly they entered the tunnel making sure they grabbed the scrolls holding the medical data and tools. The moment the door closed the creatures broke though and entered the holding room.

"There were humans in here." said a Tenten as she sniffed the air as moved between the over turned chairs.

"Yes." said Neji as he opened one of the containment cells and walked up to what remained of a medical coat. He picked up the coat and inhaled the sent "Ino….but different?"

"How so?" asked Tenten

"She turned." said Neji as he tossed the clothing to the side. "A lioness."

"If she turned where is she?" asked Tenten as she looked around but couldn't see or smell a fresh sent from Ino. Then again with all the medical smells it was a bit overpowering but she could see others being freed from their cells and none of them were lions.

"That isn't all." said Neji as he picked up what remained of a black jonnin vest and another lab coat. "Naruto and Sakura."

"What did they turn into to?" asked Tenten

"I don't know I never smelled this scent before." said Neji as he walked out of the cell and looked at the freed creatures "Does anyone know were they went?"

"I do." said a new voice as a large female wolf stepped down though the hole in the earth they had made to get into the room.

"So nice of you to join us Tsunade." said Neji

**Well I hope you enjoyed you chapter, sorry I just had to turn Naruto and Sakura into foxes it just had to be. Yes, Tsunade has been turned and the fate of some of the others will be shared very soon. Well I hope you all enjoyed thanksgiving and this chapter. Now I thank you all for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The closet**

"This is really a pain in the neck." said Ino as her head hit the ceiling of the tunnel.

"Well we are now a lot bigger." said Sakura "Imagine how Naruto and Choji are dealing with this."

"Alright we are here." said Naruto as he opened a door only to find them selves in what looked like a storage room for some shop. The room was luckily empty. "Were do we go first?"

"I want to grab some cloths I feel naked here." Said Ino

"You do realize you are covered with fur now right Ino?" asked Sakura

"Still." said Ino as suddenly the floorboard groaned "Someone is here."

"I can hear you guys down there." said a deep voice from above them. "You can just come on up."

"Lets go." said Naruto as he walked up the stairs and into the store. Standing there was a either a wolf or a dog person. It was hard to tell the differences sometimes, the only real differences was in claw size and willing ness to eat a person instead of turning them. Also dog types were supposedly smaller, faster but weaker in strength then a wolf type. This one had dark grey fur with black patches however what stood out to Naruto was the two red marks under his eyes. "Kiba?"

"Fox brat." said Kiba smiling showing off his new teeth "Looks like now you are a real fox brat and I am a real dog breath."

"I guess." said Naruto as he smiled back _"Shouldn't he be able to tell that I still have my human mind." _

"So Sakura's a fox and I am guessing the Lions are Choji and Ino?" asked Kiba

"Ya." said Ino as Kiba glared at the two cats.

"Well it is too back you two will have to leave." said Kiba

"Why this is our village too isn't it?" asked Choji as Kiba started laughing

"No this isn't your village anymore because the Hokage turned into a wolf then the village belongs to all wolf and dog kinds." said Kiba before looking at Naruto and Sakura "I guess since foxes are in the same family as dogs and wolves then you two can stay."

"Thank you." said Sakura trying to play the part. _"If Lady Tsunade turned then she knows about the tunnel we need to get out of here." _

"Who all is with us?" asked Naruto trying to gather information

"Well Neji and Tenten where the first to turn and then they killed Lee and Guy." said Kiba as if the deaths were nothing "Well Shino was killed and Shizune turned into a tiger. Shikamaru is at the Sand village we may head there once we clear out this area."

"I see." said Sakura "What about Hinata?"

"Take a look." said Kiba as he stepped aside to show the market place. There were a few people sitting there some more human then others. A few people looked like the turned creatures but without fur or scales. Some were human only with fur or scales but most were half and half. In front of them was Hinata, she was sitting on the ground looking at the ground. Almost everything about her had changed the only thing that hadn't changed was her face. Everything else looked like a Kiba only she was white. "I only got freed ten minutes ago when I finished turning."

Hinata sat there looking at her craw tipped hands. _"I could try to run but where would I go? I am a half woman half dog thing and since Naruto-kun isn't here then he is more then likely dead." _thought Hinata _"The worst thing is I know I am losing my mind I am starting to like this form, this power, if only Naruto-kun was here with me." _

"As you can see she is about to turn Naruto." Said Kiba as Hinata's eyes widened as she heard her love's name. She snapped her head to look to were Naruto is only to see a large half man fox standing beside him stood a female fox with Pink hair.

"_SAKURA!" _ thought Hinata as she barred her teeth _"No…why couldn't she be a snake or better yet a prey animal so I could finally get her out of the way." _

"_Wow Hinata has turned into a real animal." _ Thought Sakura as Hinata's face started to push out into a muzzle. "We better get going."

"You can wait around for a bit and watch her change." said Kiba with a smile "Should be soon."

"I want to find my parents." said Sakura

"Same here." said Choji and Ino at the same time.

"Naruto you are going to go with Sakura I am assuming?" asked Kiba

"Ya." said Naruto as they left the building thought the back door.

"Oh well." Said Kiba before grinning _"I would bet that Naruto and Sakura mate by nightfall, then maybe then I can mate with Hinata." _

When they were outside Naruto looked at the others "I am guessing there is nothing I can do to help them?" asked Naruto

"Apart from a cure, no nothing at this moment." said Ino

"Why couldn't he tell that we have normal minds?" asked Sakura "They killed the ones in sound."

"Maybe it has to do with that they were wearing cloths." said Naruto

"Naruto that is extremely stupid idea." said Ino

"But I think it is right." said Choji "I mean when I was in the containment cells the Kakashi freaked out every time he saw me in cloths but when I wasn't in them he was fine."

"Fine." said Ino

"Looks like your going in the nude for a while Ino." said Sakura

"We all are." said Ino "Now should we check for our parents are head out?"

"I know I am the only one who parents are dead but we should go as fast as possible out the village before Tsunade finds us and figures out what we are." said Naruto

"I am with Naruto on this one." said Sakura "We would be more of a help to them if we hurry and find a cure."

"Fine." said Ino as she crossed her arms. "Are we gathering food and supplies while we are here because I don't want to go hunting?"

"I have food supplies in my place and it is less likely to run into people." said Naruto

"Works. I just enjoy being free of that cell." said Choji as they headed toward Naruto's place. They had to walk slowly as to make it look normal.

Meanwhile in the hospital containment bunker a transformed Tsunade looked at a computer she had used her new claws to push the buttons to get into the hospital mainframe. She had been lucky Ino had missed the hard drive on the computer, this allowed Tsunade to access the information Ino had hidden. "Interesting." said Tsunade as she used her medical skills to read the data.

"What is it?" asked Neji

"It seams that Ino found a way to control the transformation and pick what people turn into." said Tsunade

"Then why would she pick a lion?" asked Tenten

"Because that is what Choji is." explained Tsunade "However that isn't all. Choji is one of those who keep their human minds."

"They are like sheep and wolves clothing, they don't understand the freedom this gives you." Said Tenten as she walked over to Neji and press her body up against his body and at the same time she ran a claw down his face and to his chest. Neji leaned down to bite her neck and was about to start mating with her right then and there only to get yelled at.

"You two can wait!" yelled Tsunade

"Sorry." growled Neji but he knew she was the new pack leader and he had to follow her orders without questions.

"Ino, Sakura and Naruto turned themselves into human minded versions of a lion and two foxes." said Tsunade "They want to find a cure for us."

"What is there to cure?" asked Neji

"Nothing." snapped Tenten

"That is wear you are wrong, we are going to cure them of their humanity." said Tsunade "Send a message out I want Naruto and Sakura recovered at all costs."

"What of Ino and Choji?" asked Tenten

"They are not members of the pack, so kill them for being what they are." said Tsunade

"At once." said Neji

"Not you, send Kakashi." said Tsunade as she turned to the first turned in the village "That is if you are up to it?"

"I am always up for a good hunt." said Kakashi "Just tell me were to begin."

"The tunnel they took ends at a market so start there or maybe check out Naruto's/Sakura's apartment building they could gather the most supplies there." said Tsunade "Neji I want you and Tenten to make for the sound at full speed they will head there to find a cure, we must destroy it and capture them."

"At once." said Neji before looking at Kakashi "I would take Hinata and Kiba with you."

"I don't need any help for this hunt." growled Kakashi

"Hinata will want Naruto more then ever now that her wild side is free." said Tenten "She will have drive to get them and Kiba will enjoy the chase."

"Take them." ordered Tsunade

"Very well." said Kakashi

"In the mean time I will begin working on a cure for Sakura and Naruto." said Tsunade _"I can't begin a new world without the two people I consider to be my kids at my side." _

Meanwhile Naruto, Sakura, Choji and Ino walked down the now much smaller corridor of the apartment complex. The hall was full of signs of a battle they could still smell the fear in the air and it didn't take much of an imagination to see the image of people being taken out of their homes kicking and screaming by the creatures. They reached Naruto's and Sakura's apartment doors only to find them bust in probably by a search team.

"Remember go in grab supplies and then get out." said Naruto as he ducked down under the door frame and entered his apartment. While Sakura entered her apartment next door. The whole place was tossed and a dead snake type lied in the corner and a dead woman lied next to her.

"Who is she?" asked Choji

"She is my neighbor from across the hall a chunin, Mya…Kya. I don't really know, her husband died during the sound war that I do know." said Naruto as he flipped the body over and checked for a plus but he could already hear that none was there. "Apart from that I only knew her from the hallway."

"Still sorry for the lost." said Choji

"Thanks." said Naruto as he reached up and closed the dead woman's eyes.

"Where is the food stored?" asked Choji

"Top shelf in the closet is the food supplies I keep sealed for missions." said Naruto as Choji walked over and opened the closet only to find the surprised of his life. There hiding in the back of the closet was a little boy and girl maybe eight or nine and they were still human.

"Wow." said Choji as he stepped back as the boy and girl hugged onto each.

"Please don't take us we don't want to become monsters." cried the girl

"Same here." said the boy

"Naruto…Choji what is going on?" asked Sakura as she stepped into the room followed by Ino both of which had scrolls of what was probably food. "Wow."

"Kids." said Ino stunned to find that the search parties had missed a couple of kids.

"Come on out we aren't going to hurt you." said Choji

"But your monsters." said the boy

"In most cases yes but we are the good monsters." said Sakura as the boy raised an eyebrow. "We are good and we aren't going to hurt you."

Slowly but surly the three two stepped out only to see the woman died. "Mom!" yelled both of them as they ran up to her dead body and started to shake her trying against hope to wake up mommy.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Ino to Naruto and the others as they gathered near the door.

"What do you mean we take them with us." said Naruto "We can't let them be turned into those things."

"Naruto we are those things." said Sakura "And we can't touch them without infecting them."

"If they stay they will be food." said Choji as they looked at him. "They have no parent to protect them and they are not capable of fending for themselves they will be deemed to weak and unworthy of life and be killed before they transformed."

"Ok, I was sort of ok with having them be turned into a normal creature but we can't let them be eaten." said Ino "There has to be something."

"There is." said Sakura as the others looked at her. "Ino do you still have the formal you used on Naruto and I?" asked Sakura as Ino's eyes widened.

"What, you want to turn them?" asked Ino

"It is the best choice we have, they will die here if we don't turn them and I don't want to be responsible for taking away their humanity." said Sakura

"We have to take them with us Ino, even if they turn since they are so young and no parents they would have no one to look after them and they would either be killed our stave." said Choji "If they come with us we can take the role as parents or older siblings and then they would be protected."

"Fine." said Ino as she looked at the kids judging their weight and the amount she would need for each. "Ya I have just the right amount for the fox formula for both of them."

"But do we have the right to force this on them?" asked Naruto

"It is either that our let them die." said Ino "We have to do this."

"I agree." said Choji "Besides they will be back to being human as soon as we find a cure and that is better then being dead."

"Naruto I don't like it either but they are right we have no choose." said Sakura "If they were older I would say we ask them but they are like what eight or nine, they may not have a understanding of what really is going on and with the lost of their mother they are not thinking straight."

"Alright but we at least have to explain why we are doing this." said Naruto as the others nodded.

"Choji watch the door, we will need a few minutes to get everything ready." said Ino

"Don't you need their blood?" asked Naruto

"For a speed transformation yes, the blood controls the process when turning but we don't want them to turn here." said Ino as she unsealed the stroll on what remained of his kitchen counter "Them screaming would get too much attention."

"So we infect them and then take them with us and they turn with 24 hours?" asked Naruto

"Probably less, it is theorized that kids take less time to turn." said Sakura as she helped Ino get the needles ready. "You better go explain things to them Naruto."

"Alright." said Naruto as he walked around the room taking care not to touch the crying children. Slowly he got across from them before kneeing down.

"I am sorry about your mother." said Naruto

"You monsters did this." cried the red haired little boy

"Yes, we did." said Naruto "My friends and I may be good monsters but we are still monsters."

"There is no such thing as a good monster." said the blonde hair girl, the same hair color as her now dead mother.

"What about a sick person who is forced to do evil things because of the sickness are they evil?" asked Naruto

"They are good because it was the evil sickness that made then do it. Just like when a ninja hurts someone doesn't mean they are bad." Explained the girl

"You are very smart for being so eight." said Naruto with a smile

"I am nine, my birthday was yesterday." explained the girl

"Well, happy late birthday." said Naruto "Can I ask your names?"

"Katara…and this is my younger brother Saito." said Katara

"We were born on the same day." said Saito

"But mom always said I was born first." said Katara "That makes me older."

"Yes, it does." said Naruto as he noticed that Ino and Sakura were now behind the kids with needles in their hands "Now Katara, Saito I have something to tell you."

"You are going to turn us aren't you?" asked Katara

"Yes." said Naruto sadly "However it is into the good type of monster the one that has the sickness and is trying to find a cure."

"I don't want to become one!" yelled Saito as he tried to stand only to get injected by Sakura. Then in one quick movement she used some of the little chakra she had in her new body to place him under a sleeping justu.

"Are you going to run too?" asked Naruto

"There isn't anywhere to run." said Katara sadly

"I promise; you will be fine." said Naruto as Ino handed Sakura the needle. Slowly Sakura injected Katara.

"There it is done." said Sakura as she formed another seal "Now get some rest." With that Katara feel asleep as well.

"It's done." said Ino

"Yep get some blankets from the closet and we will carry them out of the village." said Naruto as Sakura walked up to the same closet were the kids were hiding.

"I just wonder how they were missed?" asked Sakura as she opened the closet and looked at where the kids were hiding. They were hiding in a smelly pile of Naruto's dirty cloths. _"The smell of Naruto-kuns cloths most of hidden their scents." _ thought Sakura _"Thank God Naruto always waits until he is out of cloths to do his laundry."_

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, now Naruto and Sakura have to keep an eye on two kids. Next chapter the chase is on. Now I thank you for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thank Wilkins75  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 On the Run**

Naruto had Saito in his arms as they ran across the ground as fast as any ninja could go. Normally they would be jumping from tree limb to tree limb but with their new added weight and lack of chakra that wasn't that physical. Naruto looked back to see Sakura carrying Katara and Ino and Choji running just behind them. "Can we stop please we have been running for over an hour." said Ino

"We should be a safe distance away from the village." said Naruto as he came to a stop near a large but extremely shallow creek.

"Tried Ino?" asked Sakura as she placed a still sleeping Katara on the ground next to where Naruto had placed her brother down.

"A little you two seamed to be sprinting across the ground." said Ino as she sat down on a rock even Choji nodded his head in agreement.

"I am fine." said Naruto "I kind of felt like I was jogging."

"Same here." said Sakura

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that we are different races now." said Ino as she caught her breath.

"Now we have to decided what to do for super." said Choji

"Not to mention the kids." said Ino "They should begin turning the hour."

"Should we just let them sleep though the turning or let them experience the turning?" asked Sakura

"Well you two decided that." said Choji as he looked at Naruto and Sakura "They are turning into foxes like you and that makes you two defector parents to them. You will have to act like their parents if we come across any turned people."

"There were humans here." said Kakashi as he sniffed Naruto's apartment.

"You mean apart from Naruto and his gang?" asked Kiba

"Yes, two small scents." said Hinata "Children a boy and girl."

"Maybe their mother is the dead woman." said Hinata as she kicked the body over.

"That is likely explains why they took the kids, they knew what we would do to them." said Kiba

"Yes, without a parent to protect them and we would likely not waist our time in protecting them." said Kakashi

"Now what do we do?" asked Hinata

"We go after them." said Kakashi

"Calm down!" yelled Naruto as he held on to Saito.

"Let me go!" yelled Saito as he kicked and screamed in Naruto's arms. "I don't want to be a monster."

"Saito calm down." said Katara as she looked at the ground "It is too late already."

"I will never give up!" yelled Saito as he continued to fight in Naruto's arms.

"Look at your hand." said Katara as her brother stopped moving and looked at his now black hand.

"My God." said Saito

"You already started turning so there is no point fighting." said Katara

"You aren't going to change into those animals?" asked Sakura

"Judging by the fact that my ears are now at the top of my head I think I will become a creature." stated Katara as she moved her new ears at will.

"Only on the outside we injected you with a solution that keeps your human mind." said Sakura "We all have that."

"So that is why you aren't eating us." said Katara

"Yes, it was either turn you or leave you and let them kill you." said Ino "By the way I am Ino Yamanaka."

"Choji Akimichi."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Your that medical ninja who lives across the hall." said Katara as Sakura nodded her head.

"If you haven't guessed the man trying to stop your brother from running is Naruto Namikaze." said Sakura

"Put me down." ordered Saito

"Do you promise not to run?" asked Naruto

"Where would I go now?" asked Saito as Naruto placed him down.

"Now what happens, we change and then do what?" asked Katara

"Well we are heading to the Sound to find the original virus and from that we hope to fine a cure." said Ino

"I see, so we will not be like this long?" asked Katara

"No." said Sakura

"I still don't like it." said Saito

"We don't have much of a choose." said Katara "We can go off by ourselves and try to survive in a world of animals or we go undercover with a group of ninjas and be among the first cured. I personal don't want to be what ever animal we become for long."

"Ok." said Saito with a pout as he crossed his arms.

"Um…you guys are becoming foxes." said Naruto

"Like you two?" asked Katara

"Yes, we had a formal already set up so we just went with it." said Sakura

"Ya, but since you guys are so young if we run into anyone who has turned you four have to act like a family or else they will ask questions." said Choji "So for the time being Naruto and Sakura have to act like parents to you two or else we may get found out."

"Our mom just died and you want us to act like that didn't happen?" asked Saito

"No, but you have to act like that when we come across any turned people they will think that because you four will be foxes and if you don't play along they may figure something is wrong and kill all of us." said Choji

"Just play along Saito." said Katara before she jumped to her feet and ran to a bush and threw up a bit of blood and teeth as her new fangs came in. "Looks like I will be in a for a long painful night of transforming."

"Well can't we speed up the transforming with our charka just like they do?" asked Naruto

"I don't see why not." said Sakura "but it will be painful for a bit and then it will be over."

"So we can either turn fast and painful or slow and painful?" asked Katara

"Yes." said Sakura

"Then I would rather it be over fast." said Sakura

"I would rather be human for as long as possible." said Saito as he crossed his arms.

"Ok, Katara." said Sakura as she and Ino stood up "lets go a little bit away before transforming."

"Alright." said Katara as she followed them into the darkening woods.

"Are we going to make a fire?" asked Saito

"No, they may see it." said Choji and at the moment a scream came out from the woods. "Sounds like your sister is turning."

A moment later it was over and a minute after that three figures walked back into the camp. Ino and Sakura along with a new fox, Katara. She looked like Naruto dark red fur with a light patch that ran from her neck to her belly button.

"So how do you feel being one of those things?" asked Saito

"It actual feels good." said Katara as she sat down only to jump back up.

"What is it?"

"I sat on my tail." said Katara with a laugh.

"I have done that." said Sakura "It is just something everyone will have to deal with for a while."

"Now lets eat." said Naruto

A couple of hours later Saito was sitting by the river throwing up just a bit of blood as new fangs came in. He was already covered by fur and he already had a tail. Now his claws and fangs were coming in and that meant blood after that all that was left was muscle and height build up. "God why me?" asked Saito as he cleaned his now animal like hands clean of blood with river water.

"I ask myself that." said Naruto as he walked up.

"Stay away from me." snapped Saito

"Saito listen I wish this hadn't happen but we have to deal with this." said Naruto

"Shut up you don't understand I just lost both my parents." said Saito as he barred his new teeth. "My sister and I are alone now…there is no way you can understand that."

"I understand it better then you may think." said Naruto "I was the orphaned that no one wanted, I lived in a slum hole so bad that cockroaches would run across the floor boards even durning the day. I was beat everyday until I was 12 by angry villagers all the while I was wondering why? Why is this happening? Why me? Why don't….why don't my parents come and protect me."

"You parents were already dead just a bit after you were born. You don't know what it is like to lose your parents because you never had any." said Saito "A month after my Dad died taking the sound, I saw my mom's neck get ripped out by a creature just like you and the others and now I am becoming just like them. To top it all off it happened on my birthday."

"Saito." said Naruto "I am not comparing what happened to you and your sister to my life. However you have to see we had no choice, it was either turn you or let you die."

"Then you should have let me die." snapped Saito with tears in his eyes "Because then I would have seen my parents again rather then become what I am becoming now."

"Saito do you think your mom would want you to die?" asked Naruto

"She would want me to be happy and I can't be happy in this form." said Saito

"Saito the fact that you hate what you have become is good because it shows that deep down you are still human." said Naruto "And as soon as we are sure the cure is safe you will be first in line to turn back."

"You promise? The moment there is a cure I will be cured?" asked Saito

"As long as it is safe. Yes." said Naruto as he watch Saito grow as his body added muscles and height,

"Alright." said Saito however suddenly Naruto's eyes widened as he sniffed the air. "What is it?"

"We have company." said Naruto as he rushed back toward where everyone was gathered.

"Everyone get up!" he yelled as Ino lifted her head from Choji's chest.

"Naruto this better be good, I haven't slept in a couple of days and I just got to sleep." said Ino as she glared at Naruto.

"Well I smell Kakashi, Kiba and what is probably Hinata heading right toward us." said Naruto

"I don't smell anything." said Ino

"I do." said Sakura as she sniffed the air.

"Ok, if you guys are right then how do we lose them, we have two trackers after us and Kakashi is no slouch when it comes to tacking." said Ino

"I have two ideas." said Naruto as he pulled out a scroll from a small bag he was caring. "I did bring a few things with me from home."

"Wait we may not even have to lose them, they may still think we are animals like them." said Choji

"Choji-kun if Lady Tsunade turned then she knows that you have a human mind and they would know that we know that." said Ino "They know we are human minded. What is your plan?"

A couple minutes' later two dogs and a wolf form entered the small clearing. "They were just here." said Kiba as he put his nose over a patch of dirt. "Choji and Ino were sleeping here."

"I have Sakura and another female fox, smaller maybe one of the kids they found." said Hinata

"So they turned at least one kid." said Kakashi making sure to keep his Sharingan eye closed he only had chakra to open it for about 10 minutes so he will us it when it comes to taking his prey down.

"Yes, I don't have Naruto-kun or the other child." said Hinata as she sniffed the camp. "They headed toward the river."

"Probably trying to make us lose the sent in the water." said Kiba as the three of them headed toward the banks of the river. Suddenly a click filled the air. Kakashi and the others looked down just in time to see a paper bomb but until a normal paper bomb this one sent out a cloud of stink gas but that wasn't all it also sent up a stream of peeper spray that hit the three of them in the face.

"AH….my face!" yelled Kakashi as she backed off holding his face as he lost all sense of smell and most of his eye site. In the mean time Kiba dove into the small river to try and get the smell off but it didn't work all he could smell was himself now. Hinata wasn't do much better her eyes burned from the pepper making her blind and her smell was also gone.

"Sounds like it worked." said Naruto as the gang headed up stream.

"Damn it!" yelled Kakashi as he finally got the ability to see back. "That is one of Naruto's stupid prank."

"Well it worked I can't smell a thing beside myself and you guys." said Kiba as he shook his body letting the water fly off.

"Same here, I can barley keep my eyes open yet alone use my Byakugan." said Hinata

"Damn it, we can't keep up our hunt like this." said Kakashi "We have to go home get clean before we can go hunting again."

"I will not leave without Naruto-kun." said Hinata

"I am the Alpha of this pack you bitch you will follow my orders." said Kakashi

"We will get them in another hunt Hinata." said Kiba as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine." said Hinata

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Bad Timing.**

"Alright this should be good." said Sakura as she step foot onto the ground after at least an hour of running up the river.

"I don't smell anything." said Naruto "We should be good."

"Thank you." said Katara as she found a flat spot of the ground and lied down. She curled into a ball like shape and brought her tail up to her face to keep it warm. "How many hours do we have left to sleep?"

"Four sound good to you Ino?" asked Sakura

"Sure." said Ino as she let out a large yawned her fangs becoming clear as day to everyone. "Why don't you and Naruto get some rest then Choji and I will take a watch."

"Ino, you couldn't even smell them coming we would be weakened if both Sakura-chan and I both slept." said Naruto

"Naruto are you really going to turn down a chance to sleep with Sakura?" asked Choji as he nudged Naruto in the ribs.

_"Yes, sleep with Naruto-kun…we are animals now we can go wild." _ said Inner Sakura with a perverted grin that would have fit perfectly in one of Jiraiya's books.

"_No…when I sleep with Naruto-kun it will be as a human!" _ snapped Sakura back

"_So it isn't an if anymore it is a when?" _ asked Inner Sakura with an even bigger smile.

"_Shut up!" _yelled Sakura back at the same moment thanking God that her fur covered up her blushing face

"I mean none sleep beside her not with her of course." said Choji "There are kids here and I for one don't want to see that."

"Ya, I wouldn't want see you and Ino go wild either." said Naruto with a laugh only to get a death glare from Ino. "Sorry. But still it would be better if one of us is up."

"We will be fine and you haven't gotten any sleep since the day before the battle." said Ino "And it will take us at least a couple more days to get to the Sound."

"They probably know that we are heading there by now, so Tsunade probably sent a team of those things there to destroy everything they find." said Sakura

"Forehead, that place was bombed to hell and back and somehow we still couldn't find a trace of anything like this virus when we searched the place after the war." said Ino "What makes you think some animals will be able to find anything?"

"Then how will we find it?" asked Choji

"We didn't find it last time because we were not looking for this virus before." said Sakura "Now we know what we are looking for. Should be easier."

"Ok." said Naruto

"Good, now get some sleep both of you." ordered Ino as Naruto shook his head and headed toward a patch of grass, the clearing was smaller then the first one so he was now within feet of Katara and Saito as they slept.

Sakura looked around for a spot as well only to find that there wasn't really anyplace left for her. The only spot was right between Naruto and the kids. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground but she was still so close to Naruto that she could feel his breath on her skin. She didn't know how long Naruto just lied there probably too stunned to move, then he rolled over so their backs were too each other.

"Night Sakura-Chan." whispered Naruto just load so for Sakura to hear it.

"Night Naruto-kun." said Sakura back as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

After an hour or two later Naruto and Sakura along with the kids were sound asleep leaving only Choji and Ino awake.

"They really do look like a family." said Choji

"What?" asked Ino

"Look at Naruto, Sakura and the kids." said Choji "Saito acts like Naruto but has Sakura fur and Katara acts like Sakura but has Naruto like fur. It just seams that they could be a family."

"Ya, they do." said Ino with a smile

"Ino something has been bugging me."

"What?" asked Ino

"Well you have seen how some of those things go off and mate pretty regularity." said Choji

"Choji if you are thinking about going off and getting wild then it will have to wait until after Naruto and Sakura get up so that no one attacks us." said Ino

"No I am just worried about any kids they may have, they would be animals like them right?" asked Choji

"Ya." said Ino

"Well what happens when we find a cure. If they are born animals will we be able to turn them human?" asked Choji as Ino raised her hand under his chin.

"I am sure we can, since any cure we find has to be able to turn an animal DNA into human so it should turn them human." Said Ino "The human DNA is still in there it is just moved into storage and animal DNA we all have in us from evolution moves up to take their place."

"I was just wondering." said Choji "When do you want to wake them?"

"I say we let them sleep the whole four hours." said Ino "I am fine and they look so happy."

"Ya, it is going to be interesting when they wake up." said Choji with a grin.

Sakura felt sunlight hitting her face. Slowly she opened her eyes; she could hear the early morning birds in the trees. She could see that Katara and Saito were still asleep. Slowly she went to stand up only to find she couldn't. Some time during the night Naruto had rolled over and had wrapped his arm around her waist. His face was also located near her face.

"_This feels so nice." _ said Inner Sakura as outer Sakura just enjoyed being in Naruto's arms.

"Enjoying yourself forehead?" asked Ino as Sakura couldn't help but smile and move herself deeper into Naruto's arms. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes." said Sakura with a smile as she closed her eyes.

"WHAT!" yelled Tsunade as she barred her teeth

"They used a sink bomb that made smelling them impossible." said Kakashi "There wasn't anything we could do."

"Very well." said Tsunade as she looked out over the village they were in the works of moving just under ½ the village's total popution, those who hadn't turned into a cannin. As soon as they were gone only dog, wolf and other canine type forms like foxes and coyotes would remain in the new village hidden in the Leaves. "We will build a new village of our kind."

"Yes." said Hinata "But we need to bring Naruto back he is one of our kind."

"He is a canine at lest." said Kiba "However so is Sakura and the two kids that turned into foxes. We need to bring them all back here, all of them."

"Fine." said Hinata

"What do you want us to do?" asked Kakashi

"I want you to start training all none ninjas to fight, there is no such thing as ninjas anymore we are all pack members so we need to be ready to go hunting if needed." said Tsunade **(A hunt is the same thing as a mission to them.)**

"You are preparing for a war aren't you?" asked Kakashi with a grin.

"We need to get our ninjas who are the Sand village back." explained Tsunade

"I see." said Kiba "What of Naruto and the others?"

"I want you and Hinata to head toward the Sound and meet up with Neji and Tenten. Capture them while they try to find a cure." said Tsunade

"Very well." said Kiba as they headed out. Tsunade looked out the window at the village that was being rebuilt and remolded. It was difficult for a seven foot tall dog or wolf to move though a building designed for a normal human. So buildings were being torn down and being rebuilt for their new size. She looked toward the spot where she had turned.

**Flashback**

"She is old." said a bear

"Yes, but she is strong." said a former ANBU now wolf "Also she is the Hokage."

"What…is going on?" asked Tsunade as she slowly tried to move only to find her arms, legs and neck tied down to an telephone pole. Her head hurt almost as if she had drunk just too much shake the night before.

"She is awake impressive, she must have pumped out more poison then I thought." said the snake who had brought the Hokage down. After she had fallen the giant slug had disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Let me go!" yelled Tsunade as she tried to free herself using her chakra enhanced strength but the ropes didn't break.

"Don't both Lady Hokage; the more chakra you pump into the stronger the rope becomes." said the wolf "Besides you will not be human for much longer, it is time for you to turn."

Tsunade twisted against the ropes as the wolf reached out and grabbed her chest with his chakra covered hand. She tried to fight but she could already feel the changes start. Her blood went onto the ground as new claws came out of her fingers and new sharp teeth filled her mouth. She watched in horror as her face pushed out into a muzzle.

"_No." _ thought Tsunade as her life flashed before her eyes, she screamed in pain as claws burst out of her shoes.

"Good she is becoming a wolf type." said the wolf with a smile as grey and white fur appeared on Tsunade's body and two pointed ears appeared from out the top of her blonde hair. Suddenly she burst out of the restraints using her new strength. The others jumped back as Tsunade tried to attack them only to fall to the ground.

"I love Jiraiya." said Tsunade as she realized what she had missed for years just as the virus reached her brain and she knew she would soon embrace the virus and her new body. Her cloths ripped as her body grew larger she grew taller and for a moment her legendary large breast fit her body until they too grew. Finally a tail appeared as an extension of her spine.

"Lady Tsunade are you with us?" asked the wolf

"Yes." said Tsunade as she stood up stretching her new body. Like most she wolves she had a lighter color in this case white starting from under her muzzle thinning at the neck before covering her breasts and stomach and ending at her belly button.

"Then you are the new alpha." said the wolf as he bowed his head to his new pack leader.

**End Flashback**

"_I am the one in charge of the pack as a whole. However the pack is not done until I get Naruto, Sakura and you." _ thought Tsunade as she looked at the image of her teammate from long ago. "_Jiraiya. Once I get you back I have plans that belong in one of those stupid books of yours. To make sure you turn into a wolf I have Ino to thank."_

With that she picked up a needle full with a clear liquid which she knew would turn her old teammate into the mate she wanted.

In the small clearing Naruto awoke to a sight he never dreamed possible Sakura was in his arms and even though they were both half human half fox things she looked too beautiful for words.

"Glade you are awake Naruto." said Sakura

"Sorry Sakura." said Naruto he jumped back. "I didn't mean to, I am sorry."

"Naruto do I look angry?" asked Sakura

"No." said Naruto

"Then why are you sorry?" asked Sakura

"I just though you would be angry at me." said Naruto as Sakura stood up and walked toward him.

"I am not angry with you Naruto-kun, if I hadn't liked it I wouldn't have moved closer to you when I woke up before you." said Sakura as Naruto just stood there stunned as Sakura stood up on her tip toes and rubbed the side of her face against his. She didn't care if that was how animals tended to show affection to each other it felt like the right thing to do.

Sakura closed her eyes let out a peer as she felt Naruto wrap her up. For a minute they didn't think about the virus or the fact of what they had become. At the moment everything felt right.

"Finally." said Ino as she and Choji watched as the two kids started waking up.

There Heaven was broken by the sound of battle. "What the?" said Katara as a loud clang filled the air.

"That is a kunai." said Ino

"Ninjas this far into a infected zone?" asked Choji

"We have to see. What is going down." said Naruto "And maybe even help."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Katara

"Stay here you guys are not trained to fight, you might get hurt." said Sakura "If we are not back by nightfall find someplace to hide."

"Alright." said Saito

Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Choji ran though the forest until they came to a stop near a large clearing. In the clearing they saw a team of maybe six ninjas in battle stances. Around them was at least two dozen wolf type forms. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw who was in the group of ninjas.

"Pery-sensie." said Naruto as he watched his teacher send a wave of fire at a wolf type lighting its fur on fire.

"Shikamaru and Temari too." said Ino.

"Alright, then we have to help them." said Naruto

"Damn this." said Temari as she sent a wave of wind charka out from her fan.

"You didn't have to come." said Shikamaru

"Ya, I did, little boy." said Temari "It is your home and you need to know what happened more then we do."

"Well this isn't looking good." said Jiraiya

"We will have you soon." said the leader of the wolf attack group. He sniffed the air as a strange smelled a scent of an animal he had never smelled before. He turned around to see a fox form. "If you are here to join the hunt we don't need you. This is our prey so leave."

"No." said Naruto as he grabbed the wolf by the neck and broke it. Instantly the wolves stooped and looked toward were their alpha was.

"What the?" asked Jiraiya as he looked toward where the alpha wolf once stood only to see him fall to the ground with a fox form standing over him looking down at the now dead wolf. Slowly the fox raised his head sowing his deep blue eyes whispered marks on the side of his muzzle.

"Naruto?" asked Jiraiya as the fox smiled.

"Long time no see Perry sage, looks like you could use some help." said Naruto

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** **The State of the World**

"So you side with the humans." said a wolf as the pack turned from attacking the humans to going after Naruto.

"Believe it." said Naruto with a grin as he began to put chakra into his hand, to his surprise it came out just as easy as normal it wasn't hard like Sakura had told Ino last night before they had to run away from Hinata, Kiba and Kakashi. Also his chakra was red now like the Kyuubi.

"Get him!" yelled the new alpha as he charged forward only to get hit by Naruto's claws with the red chakra now uncasing them they ripped though them like a hot knife though butter.

"You have killed two of us but we outnumber you and your humans can't help you." said the alpha

"I don't need them." said Naruto as suddenly another creature appeared behind them. The turned around just in time to see Sakura's fist come flying into their gut. She was hitting with a force a lot bigger then even her best punch as a human. The wolf felt his rids breaking as Sakura's fist reached his heart breaking it.

"Sakura?" asked Temari as she noticed the pink hair on the other fox

"I have to think so." said Shikamaru "If they have turned then why are they not going after us?"

"I am more worried about the fact that they have turned then what has happened to the village." said Jiraiya as Naruto took down another wolf. Suddenly two more creatures appeared this time lions.

"Little boy, I think those are your teammates." said Temari

"Ya." said Shikamaru as he looked at his transformed teammate.

"Fall back." said one of the few remaining wolves as they fall back.

"Should we go after them?" asked Ino

"They are faster then you and Choji. I don't want to take on with just myself and Sakura." said Naruto as they nodded in agreement. "Besides looks like we will have some explaining to do."

"Ya." said Sakura as she looked at the group of ninjas who still had their weapons out.

"Choji go get the kids."

"Alright." said Choji as he disappeared into the tree line. Slowly Naruto and them raised their hands and walked toward the gathering of ninjas.

"Long time no see." said Naruto as they walked closer all the while the ninjas kept their weapons out.

"Naruto, Sakura and Ino right?" asked Shikamaru "And the other Lion was Choji."

"I am hurt that you wouldn't know it was me Shikamaru." Said Ino

"I did I am just making sure I am right." said Shikamaru "So now we have to decide what to do with you."

"Well we are heading toward sound to find a cure." said Sakura

"You are animals now, so you are our enemy." said Temari as she prepared to attack.

"Wait…wait." said Naruto as he raised his hand "Yes, we may of turned but Ino found a way to keep our human mind so we want to find a cure just like you."

"What?" asked Shikamaru

"I found a way to keep our human minds, now we may look like them and in fact if we touched you, you would probably get infected but we want a cure just like you." Said Ino as Choji came back the two kids in toe.

"Who are the other two?" asked Jiraiya

"Katara and Saito we found them in the Leaf, their parents were dead and you know what they do to young kids with no parents." said Naruto "So what happens now?"

"Well you are on our side." said Jiraiya "You find a cure."

"Wait…Maybe you should take this back to the sand maybe your doctors can find something." said Ino as she pulled out her medical scroll and placed it on the ground, Jiraiya picked it up with his gloved hands before sealing it.

"Our doctors are second rate compared to the leaf so why bother?" asked Temari as she put away her fan.

"If something happens to us, Tsunade sent Kakashi, Hinata and Kiba after us last night." Said Naruto as Jiraiya's eyes widened

"Tsunade turned?"

"Yes, I haven't seen her but Kiba told us when he though we were like them." said Sakura

"What kind?" asked Shikamaru

"A wolf just like Neji, Tenten and Kakashi. Kiba and Hinata are dogs, Shizune is a cat of some kind." said Choji

"What of the other people in the village, like Shino, Gai, Lee, Anko, my parents and the others?" asked Shikamaru

"Well we heard that Shino, Gai and Lee were killed as for the others we have no idea." said Choji "Sorry Shikamaru I don't know anything about your parents or anyone else for the matter."

"I see deaths?" asked Jiraiya

"Unknown we were ungrounded during the battle looking for a cure." said Ino "But maybe taking into account the refuges from the other villages in fire nation who came to the leaf maybe 1/8 of the village dead is a safe bet."

"That is like over 2000 people." said Naruto

"There is no like about it, it is over 2000." said Shikamaru

"Any reports from Waterfall did they contain it?" asked Sakura

"No, they fell and when we left Sand they had just gotten reports of them in Earth, Grass, Rain and Tree country." said Jiraiya

"My God." said Ino as she learned how far they had spread

"That was two days ago." said Temari "The sands only saving grace is the fact that most of the animals need a lot of water and that is hard to find in the desert."

"Still they will come, they still have humans minds they can think of someway to get to you." said Sakura

"Ya, when we were crossing the river yesterday we saw a few of the cat types using a boat." said Temari "So ya they can think so things."

"A boat?" asked Naruto

"Yes." said Shikamaru

"That means Wave, Water and the other island nations are no longer safe." said Naruto as he remember how the island nations had cut all ship traffic with the main land and Wave had blown up the Great Naruto Bridge all to stop the virus from getting to them.

"Yep, there is no safe place anymore." Said Temari "Cloud went salient the same day as you and if you had fallen then they could of too."

"That would mean that the only nations who haven't been infected yet is the Sand and the two nations to your south Spirit and Treasure." said Sakura

"Ya, and two of those nations are not ninja nations." said Temari "So at the moment it seams that humanity is up against the ropes."

"We will find a cure." said Ino "Once we find the lab in the Sound we will understand this thing a lot better and then we can defeat it?"

"Ino, have you considered how you will do research in a bombed out remains of a village?" asked Jiraiya

"We will find a way." Said Ino

"Come to the Sand." Said Temari as everyone's eyes widened

"What?" asked Naruto

"That is if it is still around after you find the lab." said Temari "We need the cure too and we are a safe haven for the moment."

"What about Gaara would he allow it?" asked Naruto

"Let me worry about my brother." said Temari "You worry about a cure."

"Still how will Sand ninjas know that we are their friends?" asked Sakura "We found if we were cloths then they know we have human minds."

"I was wondering why you were naked. Hell apart from the fur it looks like you belong in one of my books" said Jiraiya with a small laugh Naruto glared at him barring his teeth a bit.

"Sorry." said Jiraiya as he noticed how Naruto moved between him and Sakura. _"There must be some animal instinct in him, he is acting like a male animal protecting his mate. However he still seams mostly human."_

"Good." said Naruto as he backed up to his normal spot.

"_Did you see that Naruto-kun defended us." _ said Inner Sakura _"Is that not so romantic?"_

"_I can defend myself._" Said Sakura before smiling _"But yes, it did feel nice. Wait a second why are you still human?"_

"_Your right." _said Inner Sakura as she looked at herself she was still human even though the outer Sakura was fox _"I didn't notice that I was still human, maybe it has to do with the fact that deep down our minds are still human." _

"_I guess." _Said Sakura

"_Now can we go back to Naruto-kun?" _ asked Inner Sakura

"Sakura? Sakura?" asked Naruto as Sakura jumped back to reality.

"Sorry lost my thoughts." Said Sakura

"You have thoughts Forehead?" asked Ino as Sakura jumped into a stance her claws at the ready and her teeth out.

"What did you say Piggy?" snapped Sakura as Ino jumped back bringing her claws out from her fingers and showing her teeth.

"Oh, no they are losing their human minds." Said Katara

"We are doomed to a life as half human half monster aren't we?" asked Saito

"No…that is how they normally are." said Naruto with a laugh as both women turned their evil glares toward him. His ears dropped and his tail stopped moving as he realized what sort of trouble he was in.

"I would run if I were you." said Choji

"Yep." said Naruto as he made a break for the trees with two angry women behind him with claws and fangs at the ready.

"Well if there were any concerns about them still having their human minds it is settled." said Shikamaru

"You wanted to see me?" said a voice as Tsunade stood in her new office

"Yes, Shizune." said Tsunade as she turned to face her long time friend now semi enemy. Unlike her Shizune hadn't been turned into a wolf, dog or fox type. Well the fox kinds were very…very rare apart from Naruto, Sakura and the kids who were on the run only about a dozen of them were in the new leaf village. Shizune had turned into a tiger woman. Tiger stripes ran across her whole body except for under the arms, the inner legs and her stomach and chest area which were now white.

"Why, me and my kind will be leaving soon." said Shizune "We heard that the Village hidden in the cloud is becoming our home since you claimed the Leaf for the wolves."

"Well the Kage up there did turn into a panther correct?" asked Tsunade as Shizune nodded her head. "The both of us are only trying to build a world for our expected packs."

"What do you want?" asked Shizune

"Your help." said Tsunade

"For what?"

"See, you and I both know that out there a four foxes and a pair of lions are on the lose." Said Tsunade

"Yes. They are looking for a cure for this." said Shizune as she jested to her tiger body.

"Yes, and we need to cure them." said Tsunade "And together we are the best medical minds in the world."

"Apart from Ino and Sakura." said Shizune "You always said you were better then one individual but together they were the best."

"Yes, but they are on the run from my packs I have sent out with orders to bring them back." Said Tsunade

"You mean bring your foxes back you don't care much about Ino now that she is a lion just like you don't care much about me now that I am a tiger." Said Shizune

"I changed my orders they are to bring everyone back." said Tsunade "Then once we cure them Ino, Choji and yourself can go toward your new lives in the cloud village and Naruto, Sakura and the two kids they picked up can come back here."

"That sounds fair." said Shizune "But how do I know you won't just kill us once we are done."

"Because even though we are now enemies I still consider you and Ino part of my pack, I wouldn't hurt you or Ino." said Tsunade

"What of Choji?" asked Shizune

"Hurting Choji would be hurting Ino." said Tsunade "So do we have a deal?"

"Yes." said Shizune "But only if some of the cats can enter the hunt for them."

"Of course." said Tsunade

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I had to update earlier then normal because I am going to be out of town this coming weekend so I will be unable to update on Friday. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 The Sound**

It had taken the better part of a day but now they could see the ruins of the sound village. "Do you see anything?" asked Naruto

"No." said Choji as he looked at the strangely empty ground around the destroyed village, well in truth it was more of a military base but it was the last and largest base of Orochimaru. "I see a few snakes, a couple wolves and a tiger."

"Great I hate snakes." said Sakura

"Me too." said Naruto "However I though Tsunade would of sent forces after us."

"Ya, she wants us back." said Ino "Well probably just you and Sakura because you are canines."

"Ok what do we do?" asked Sakura "We have to spread out to find the lab but if we spread out too much we will be weakened."

"We split up by species." said Ino "Choji and I will search the northern area and you guys will search the south and center."

"Why don't you guys split up some more, Naruto and Saito in a pair and Sakura and Katara in the other." said Choji "If anyone asks we are looking for food or something."

"That sounds good to me." said Naruto

"Alright." said Sakura as they split up.

"Neji why don't we take them?" whispered Tenten as they hid in the bushes down wind of the people they were after.

"Because we want them to get the Lab." said Neji as Tenten looked at him. "That way we can destroy it and make sure that no one can change this world."

"Alright." said Tenten "It will also give time for reinforcements to get here."

"That too." said Neji

Sakura and Katara searched though the remains of a warehouse, the roof was crashed in and crates were smashed all over the place. "Anything?" asked Sakura

"No, sorry." said Katara

"You don't have anything to say sorry for Katara." said Sakura "If you don't have anything you don't have anything."

"It is just I want to find this lab and find a cure." said Katara with a slight worry in her voice.

"Is something wrong Katara?" asked Sakura

"It is just I am worried I am starting to like being this way." said Katara as she looked at herself "I mean I feel so strong, I could never run as fast or as long as what we were doing to get here. I find myself eating more meat and for a while I thought about being a vegetarian. Also if I turn out to look anything like you I will look great."

"You like someone don't you?" asked Sakura

"There is a boy in my class Reiji that I like." Said Katara as she moved her tail in front of her body she would have been blushing if she hadn't have fur over her body. "While that is if he is still alive and has not turned into something like a snake or a cat. I figure that dogs, wolves and foxes can all be together right I mean we are all human/canines."

"Well." said Sakura as she thought about it; they hadn't bothered researching cross spies mating however it was clear that retiles like snakes and lizards couldn't mate with mammals. The other thing was that mammals couldn't mate with different spies. However they never bothered to test if a human-wolf and a human-dog could mate. "I am not sure but from a medical science point of view it is highly possible."

"I see." said Katara with a slight smile "However our best bet is to find a cure right?"

"Correct because then everyone will be human and you and Reiji can go out and maybe in time live happy ever after." Said Sakura

"Sort of like you and Naruto?" said Katara as Sakura blinked.

"What?" asked Sakura

"I though you and Naruto were a couple, you looked like it when you were asleep last night in each other arms." said Katara as Sakura eyes widened as she moved her tail in front of herself just like Katara did when she talked about the Reiji boy in the class. "Aren't you?"

"I don't know." said Sakura as she remembered how she brushed her face across his "_However I would like if that happened."_

"I would find out." said Katara as she lowered her head and spoke with an age far beyond her nine years of life "I mean you two seam almost made for each other and you never know when you will lose someone. I mean I never thought I would lose my Dad and my mom in just a little bit over a month."

"I am sorry about your lost." said Sakura

"Thank you but Saito was the one hit the hardest, he was really close to Dad and he saw Mom get killed." said Katara

"Where were you?" asked Sakura

"I had my face pressed into Naruto's smelly cloths crying I couldn't watch. Like Saito." said Katara "I think he blames himself for the death of mom."

"It isn't his fault." said Sakura

"Try convincing him that." said Katara as they went back to searching the place.

"Find anything yet?" asked Naruto as he tossed over the remains a column that once supported the roof of Orochimaru command center.

"This place is a mess." said Saito as he looked though a file cadent looking for anything important. "What happened here?"

"Well that is partly my fault, I used a Rasengan on one of Orochimaru's commanders named Kabuto on the roof of this building." said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head "It caused the roof to come crashing down and almost brought the entire building crashing down."

"So this is your mess." said Saito

"Ok, that is it Saito." said Naruto "What is your problem?"

"My problem is the fact that I am a fox boy and I don't believe there is a cure for this thing." said Saito before he put his face in his hands and started crying "I am going to spend my life as a monster."

"You are not a monster and don't give up hope, we will find a cure." said Naruto as he knelt down in front of Saito, he placed his hands on Saito's shoulders. "Saito I don't really know what I can say to tell you it will be alright apart from just saying it will be. I was never good with words."

Naruto's eyes widened as Saito moved forward and hugged Naruto burying his face into Naruto's chest and just cried. Naruto could hear him say different things about all the problems he had to deal with during the month from hell.

"First….my Dad died…then the virus was found." cried Saito as he gripped onto Naruto fur. In returned Naruto wrapped Saito in his arm and just let him cry.

"It will be alright, Saito just let it go." Naruto had cried allot in his young life to know it was better to just let it out, holding it in did nothing. Without Naruto even noticing his tail had moved around to Saito's back and was used like another arm to hold onto to Saito and make him feel safe as he cried.

"Naruto seams good with kids forehead." said Ino as she and the others stood on the roof of the destroyed building after searching their sectors and finding nothing.

"Ya." said Sakura as Saito kept crying about his parents.

"Saito needed this." said Katara "I cried the night I lost our Dad Saito tried to stay strong."

"The whole boys don't cry thing." said Choji as he stood beside Ino.

"I never understood that." said Ino "Boys are just a likely to cry as girls."

"It is a macho thing." said Choji as the three others shook their heads. Suddenly a crash brought the four of them back to reality, they looked to where Naruto and Saito were suppose to be only to find a hole.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura

"Down here the floor must of given out." coughed Naruto "Saito are you alright?"

"Ya, apart from my face." said Saito as he forced himself up.

Naruto sat up in the dust filled air. He looked around to see he was in a lab of some kind. In the corner stood a wolf kind only he was dead and his insides spread out over a table "Sakura I think we found it?"

"What?" asked Sakura

"We where looking for a hidden panel in a wall when it was in the floor." said Naruto as Sakura and the others jumped down into the poorly light horror room.

"Ya, this looks like a place where the snake would set up shop." said Ino as looked around the room, suddenly she stopped moving as her eyes widened. "Guys."

"What?" asked Naruto as he walked forward and his eyes widened as he saw what Ino was looking at.

"Hello Naruto." said a voice as Sakura's blood turned to Ice as she turned and looked toward where Naruto and Ino stood. In the darkness was a pair of red eyes, Sharingan eyes.

"Looks like they found it." said Tenten "Shall we move in?"

"Hold on Tenten." said Neji as he graded Tenten's arm "We want them to gather things together and then it will be easier to destroy."

"So they found it?" asked Kiba as he and Hinata appeared beside them along with eight other wolf kinds.

"Yes, now we need to surround them and then we can take them and destroy the lab in the same moment." said Neji

"You look surprised to see me." said Sasuke's voice from the darkness. They couldn't see anything except for Sasuke's eyes.

"Ya." said Naruto

"Then you should turn on the lights and you can see what really has become of me." said Sasuke "The switch is on the wall next to Ino."

Slowly Ino reached out toward the panel and the lights turned on to show a continent cell. Every ones eyes widened as they noticed what was before them on the other side of the clear wall. Like them Sasuke had changed. He was now a giant cobra.

His legs were gone in his place a long tail had formed so that he could slither around. His entire body was covered with scales with a black and purple pattern on his back, arms and face. He had a lighter shade that ran from the base of his neck down to the tip of his tail. His hair was gone replaced with the classic cobra hood that went out from the top sides of his head to his shoulder blades. His arms now looked like a body builders and the scales came to points at the tip of each finger.

"A snake why am I not surprised." said Naruto

"A fox why am I not surprised." hissed Sasuke as a forked tongue came out of his mouth and he deactivated his Sharingan.

"So do I want to know why aren't you out here trying to kill me?" asked Naruto as he crossed his arms.

"Look around you idiot." said Sasuke as Naruto looked around to see that the door was sealed with a fallen piece of roof

"You're trapped." said Naruto with a smile

"We should just leave you hear until after we find a cure." said Sakura as she crossed her arms and glared at Sasuke.

"You won't find one." said a new voice as they noticed another person in the containment cell. Slowly a woman slither up. She too was a snake unlike Sasuke she didn't have the classic cobra hood. However the general set up was the same scale covered body with a pattern on the back and tan running from her neck to the tip of her tail. Unlike Sasuke she had a red with black stripes running down her back and arms. The only hair she had was on the top of her head. It was strange because it was red but one side was straight while the other side a mess, her red eyes looked out of the cells at the new comers.

"Karin." said Sakura as she remember running into one of Orochimaru's medical ninjas in the opening days of the war.

"Yes…Sakura is it?" asked Karin as Sakura nodded her head "Well you will never find a cure."

"How do you know that?" snapped Ino "We found the protein to keep our humans mind when we turn."

"That is easily to do, I made it easy to find." said Karin

"What you made this virus?" asked Sakura

"No, I was Orochimaru main lab worker and apart from him I knew the most and since I think you guys killed him a month ago I know the most." said Karin "So if you want a cure then you will let us out and you two can help me in getting a cure."

Ino and Sakura both barred their teeth as Karin grinned. "As much as it pains me to say this Naruto at the moment we are each others only hope." said Sasuke "Karin knows the virus, the virus is needed for you guys to make a cure and we are trapped in here."

"How did you get trapped in there?" asked Choji "Also how can you two have human minds?"

"First I made sure the protein marker that allows people who turned to keep their mind could be found naturally in myself and in Sasuke-kun." said Karin

"Looks like two snakes found each other." said Sakura with a grin

"Karin has her uses unlike you or any of the other girls from the Leaf." said Sasuke before he glared at Karin "Now as for how we got in this place it was all because of Karin."

"How?" asked Ino

"Well Lord Orochimaru sent Sasuke and me to get his transformation potion the one that would allow him to control the turned people when he turned but then the building started to shake and we had to take cover." said Karin

"She forced me into this cell and a piece of ceiling blocked our exit." Hissed Sasuke "Orochimaru's potion was destroyed by the falling roof and worst was that infected water was leaking into the room."

It was only then that the others noticed the good inch of water that covered the floor of the containment room. "So you turned." said Naruto

"yes." said Karin "And if you want a cure you will let us out because I am the only one alive who knows how the virus works."

"Then we know who to kill." said a voice as they turned to see Neji, Tenten, Kiba and Hinata standing there.

"So I am guessing you guys are on the run from them?" asked Sasuke

"Yes." said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke.

"We have a common goal, we need each other." said Sasuke as his and Naruto's eyes locked.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." said Naruto

"Correct." said Sasuke

"Just do it already Naruto!" yelled Sakura got into a stance just like Ino and Choji. Saito and Katara had gone off to hide.

"Alright." said Naruto and with one punch he shattered the concrete holding the door shut. Sasuke pushed the door opened and slithered out.

"Once the cure is found and delivered we can go back to killing each other understood." said Sasuke as they locked eyes again.

"Understood." said Naruto

**Well I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter but all my friends where home from school/military so I have been spending a lot of time with them. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Also if I can pull it off I will have a Christmas gift for you all starting on Monday. Each day I will update one of my three stories and on Thursday I will update them all again before I go away for Christmas. Think of it as my Christmas gift to you. Thank you all for the reviews and I would ask that you keep on reading in reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Team 7**

"So how do you want to do this?" hissed Sasuke

"Anything goes short of killing them." said Naruto "Deep down they are still our friends."

"You were always too soft but fine." said Sasuke as he opened his mouth to show two very long fangs.

"Just surrender." said Neji "Make it easier on everyone."

"Never." said Sakura

"Besides you will probably just kill us and only bring Naruto, Sakura, Saito and Katara back because they are foxes." said Ino

"Those where the orders but apparently Tsunade changed her mind are orders are to bring you back too." said Tenten "Well apart from Sasuke and the snake woman we have no orders involving them."

"I know a great way to cook a snake." said Kiba as he licked his lips "and besides their skins will make excellent floor matting."

"You are making it very hard not to kill you." said Sasuke

"Naruto-kun just give up and I will make sure you enjoy yourself." said Hinata as she posed for Naruto making sure Naruto got a clear view of her breasts and licked her lips.

"No thank you Hinata." said Naruto "You were never my type."

"Maybe after I kill that pink hair bitch you will feel different." snapped Hinata as she barred her teeth and glared at Sakura.

"Actually Hinata you're the bitch not Sakura." Said Kiba as Hinata glared at him. "Bitch is a female dog which you are now; Sakura is as a female fox which are called Vixens."

"You know what I am talking about!" yelled Hinata as Kiba back off.

"Moving on we have the place surrounded." said Neji "So just give up."

"Now I thought you wolves where all about the hunt, what would be the fun in just giving up?" asked Choji

"Very true." said Tenten as she racked her claws across a nearby wall leaving marks in it. "But we thought we would give you a chance."

"Thanks but no thanks." Said Naruto "Choji, Sakura, Ino you know what to do."

"Yes." said Sakura as they back up as Naruto stepped forward.

"So what are you doing Dupe?" asked Sasuke

"Simple I fight them buying time for them to get away and if I can I meet with them at a certain point." said Naruto "You can go with Karin if you want."

"You want to be the Hero don't you?" asked Sasuke

"It is the part I like to play." Said Naruto as Sasuke moved forward and stood beside Naruto. "What are you doing?"

"Playing my part, the one who just likes hurting people." said Sasuke "Karin go with them I will meet up you later."

"Very well." said Karin as everyone but Naruto and Sasuke headed toward one of the walls.

"You aren't going anywhere." said Tenten as she charged forward teeth and claws at the ready. Suddenly she got slammed hard into the wall. She looked up to see Sasuke standing there, as she tried to stand up Sasuke spun around and using chakra and his new muscles spun his tail so fast it broke the sound barrier with a load whipping sound. Sasuke's tail hit Tenten so hard it broke her jaw and knocking her out.

"Tenten!" yelled Neji as he watched his mate go down. He lunged toward Sasuke's neck only to get tackled in mid air by Naruto. The Fox and the Wolf crashed into the wall so hard that a huge dent formed and the building groaned. Neji looked up to see Naruto one top teeth out and one hand holding his coat by the chest. However the real threat was the Naruto's other hand was raised high above him. His fingers stretched out so the claws were out and claws glowed as demon chakra formed around them.

"Sorry Neji." said Naruto as he brought his claw tip hand down toward Neji's face at the last moment Naruto rolled his fingers back in and instead of getting claws racked across his face Neji got slug. Naruto pulled back and prepared for another attack when suddenly a sharp pain came from his upper shoulder.

Naruto screamed in pain as he looked toward his shoulder see Kiba's teeth in his upper shoulder. Naruto sent his fist which was meant for Neji into Kiba's face. Kiba went flying back but took a chunk of Naruto's shoulder with him.

"GOD DAMN IT!" screamed Naruto as he felt his shoulder. He had at least a four inches wide gap in his upper shoulder. His blood ran down his back and onto the ground. Naruto looked to see that Sasuke was in the classic snake defense stance. He kept his eyes on Hinata who was keeping her distance so not to be bitten by Sasuke.

"Did you hear that?" asked Sakura as she stopped in the destroyed street.

"Kind of busy." said Ino as she tossed a wolf into a building knocking him out.

"Naruto's in trouble." said Sakura as she headed back to the building.

"Where is she going?" asked Choji

"Thinks Naruto is in trouble." said Ino

"When isn't he?' asked Choji as some move of the wolves came at them.

While Naruto was busy checking his wound Neji regained control he head butted Naruto in the upper chest. Naruto got off as Neji stood back up. "Hinata switch I want Sasuke for what he did to Tenten." Said Kiba

"She is still alive what move do you want?" asked Sasuke as Neji and Hinata switched places.

"Your hide." responded Neji

"Naruto-kun your hurt please give up and let us heal you." said Hinata as she noticed as blood running down the back of Naruto's arm before dripping onto the floor.

"I have had worst and I am not going back to the leaf and I don't know what." Said Naruto as he noticed the Kiba had gotten back up and now he had Hinata in front of him and Kiba behind him.

"I will try to not hurt you Naruto-kun." Said Hinata as Kiba nodded his head. At the same moment both dogs jumped toward the fox. Naruto was about to take Hinata on when suddenly a red blur came across his vision hitting Hinata and tackling her to the ground.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto as he looked toward where Sakura and Hinata had landed.

"Naruto look out behind you!" yelled Sakura as Naruto remember he still had Kiba. Naruto quickly turned to face Kiba. With only seconds to spare Naruto grabbed Kiba by the arms stopping him from digging his claws into him.

"You." growled Hinata as she saw Sakura.

"Ya, me." said Sakura as she and Hinata stood up.

"I am going to kill you." said Hinata

"Just shut up!" yelled Sakura as she charged forward and landed a chakra enhanced punch on Hinata's face. Hinata went flying back and smashed though a wall before falling the two stories to the street below. Sakura rushed to the hole and looked down Hinata was flat on the ground but she could see that she was still breathing. She also noticed that another wolf type ran up with a medical bag and she started to treat Hinata.

"She should be alright." said Sakura

"_Ya but she got what she dissevered for trying to take Naruto-kun from us." _ thought Inner Sakura as she raised her fist in victory.

Sakura looked back as she heard a strange scream. Somehow Neji had gotten pass Sasuke and had sunk his teeth into his tail. Sakura watched as Sasuke bite down with his fangs into Neji's body. Neji's eyes rolled back in his head as he let go of Sasuke tail.

"Don't worry I didn't used the deadly venom." said Sasuke as he noticed Sakura was looking at him. Sakura nodded as she turned toward Naruto only to see him standing over a knocked out Kiba. Her eyes widened as she noticed the line of blood that dripped off his arm.

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she rushed toward him. "Where are you hurt?"

"Shoulder but don't worry I will be fine." said Naruto as he tried to cover the wound with his hand but Sakura forced it aside.

"Fine…fine?" asked Sakura "This is a deep bite wound you need to be treated."

"You don't have the chakra to do it." said Naruto "Your pass out if you try to heal me."

"Then you can carry me." said Sakura as she concentrated her remaining chakra into her hand which started glowing a green healing glow.

"_Why must I have so little chakra now, I have less then I did when I was a kid." _ Thought Sakura as she healed Naruto's wound. _"At least I am better then most but still not having as much chakra sucks."_

She took her hand away only to see that Naruto's flesh had come back and even some of his red fur had come back. "There." said Sakura as she pulled back only to fall back a bit. "Damn I used too much chakra."

"Here let me help." said Naruto as he picked Sakura up bridal style.

"So you too are finally together?" asked Sasuke

"Well…?" said Naruto as he looked at Sakura

"Yes." said Sakura as she nuzzled into Naruto. "That is if Naruto wants to be."

"Yes." said Naruto so fast that could barley be understood.

"Finally now where are we going to meet the others?" asked Sasuke

"Follow me." said Naruto as they left the battle field.

Neji slowly opened his eyes to see a medic hanging over him, "Sir how do you feel?" asked the medic

"Like I am going to rip someone's God damn head off." snapped Neji "Where are they?"

"I don't know sir, you and your team have taken a lot of injuries. Hinata broke both arms and legs during her battle with Sakura, Kiba got the punched senseless and you got bite." Said the medic

"And Tenten?" asked Neji

"I am fine all things consider." said Tenten as she walked up.

"I reset the jaw but it will hurt when she talks and eats for a bit. Other then that she is fine." said the medic as she walked away leaving Tenten and Neji alone.

"I thought I lost you there." said Neji

"Ah, was the big bad wolf afraid?" asked Tenten as she knelt down in a way that she had her legs on either side of his hip.

"In a way." said Neji with a grin as lifted himself up and brushed his face across Tenten's cheek. She purred in agreement.

"I would take you right now Neji-kun." said Tenten into her boyfriend's ear.

"Then why don't you?" asked Neji as he bite a little bit on Tenten's neck trying to put her into the mood.

"Because the part of my mind that is still human doesn't want an audiences." said Tenten

"Humanity is overrated." said Neji

"Well once we get back to the Leaf and alone I will show you my true wild side." purred Tenten

"So what is the plan?" asked Karin as they gathered around a fire. They had moved as fast as possible away from the Sound Village but snakes were not known for their speed over a distance.

"We are going to go to the Sand." said Naruto "Temari is arranging us to use their medical faculties."

"What if they are gone?" asked Sasuke

"Then we will deal with it." said Sakura

"I see, who are the kids?" asked Sasuke "They are way too old to be yours and the dupe."

"They are Katara and Saito, the neighbor kids." said Naruto "They lost their parents and we took them in."

"I see." said Sasuke

"So about the cure what it the key?" asked Ino as she looked at Karin

"I don't know." said Karin

"What?" asked Choji "But you made the virus?"

"We didn't bother making a cure, I know the set up of the virus and from there we can work on a cure." said Karin

"Fine I guess we will have to live with each other for a bit." said Naruto

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I was saddened by the lack of reviews in the last chapter, however as I promised I give you a new chapter now and I will give you another on Christmas Eve. I thank you all for reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Clash of the Races**

"I don't trust them." whispered Ino as she looked at where Sasuke and Karin slept "And it isn't just because they are snakes, we all know what they did."

"We don't have a choice Piggy, Karin knows the virus and that is key to helping us get our human bodies back." said Sakura

"Did you forget that it was Sasuke who killed Sai in the opening days of our attack into the Sound Village?" said Ino "You operated on him yourself."

"I know." said Sakura as she tried not to remember Sai spitting out blood as Sakura tried to pump it out and heal the wounds. She couldn't do it and Sai's lungs filled with blood and in the end he drowned in it. "However the past is in the past and we need them to find a cure."

"Naruto what do you think? You be quiet which isn't normal for you." asked Ino

"It is just I realized how pointless this conversation is." said Naruto as his friends looked at him.

"I don't see why?" asked Ino

"I mean at the moment there are only eight of us who are turned and kept their human minds." said Naruto "We kind of have to trust each other. Like Sasuke said the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"_Wow he has really grown up." _ Thought Sakura with a smile as Naruto turned away and headed toward the darkness of the woods.

"I'll be right back I need to go take a piss." said Naruto as one of Sakura's eyes ticked.

"_Then again maybe not so much."_ Thought Sakura as Naruto headed out into the woods.

"_Well at least he is not going right in front of us this time."_ said Inner Sakura as they remembered when they where taking the Chunin exams.

"So we trust them." said Choji "However we will need more food soon."

"Ya, I must admit we are going though a lot more food then normal." said Sakura _"It must be a side effect of the turning our bodies must need more food because our size has increased." _

"_It seams the side effects of the turning is adding up." _ said Inner Sakura _"I mean just look at yourself in a way we are naked but with your fur you don't even noticed."_

"_Ya. I don't even think about that anymore, the fur cover everything just right. " _said Sakura as she studied Naruto's body in her mind. His fur was thicker around his private area hiding it from pain sight. It was the same with all male half human half mammal animal. _"I didn't spend a lot of time trying to understand how a turned human lives I was busy trying to find a cure. However now I am living as one."_

"_Well then we better start thinking about how to live in this body because we don't know how long we are going to be in it." _ added Inner Sakura

"You guys get some sleep I'll stay up and make sure we don't get ambushed." said Naruto

"I will join you." said Sakura

"Fine by me." said Ino as she and Choji went off to sleep.

In the Leaf Tsunade sat a Bar with a glass of Shake in her hands. She downed it a single go before slamming it back onto the bar. "Another one?" asked the Bartender

"Yes." said Tsunade as the coyote poured another round.

"Lady Tsunade." said Shizune as she walked into the bar.

"Hay, cat get out I don't serve your kind." said the Coyote.

"Shut up you dumb dog." said Shizune as everyone growled at her and a few ran their claws across the rebuilt walls.

"Sand down." ordered Tsunade as she downed her new round before looking at Shizune. "What is it?"

"I have finished going over Sakura's and Ino's work on the computer they left behind." said Shizune "It was surprising how much those two got done in such a little time. Given the right amount of time they could actually pull it off."

"I see, luckily we should have them soon." said Tsunade "If we don't already but what off the cure for them."

"I have just begun but it seams like it is going to be a lot easier to cure them then for them to cure us." said Shizune

"Good." said Tsunade "However I feel we need to buy some more time."

"How do you plan to do that?" asked Shizune before she remembered what was back at the lab. "With them?"

"Yes." said Tsunade "Tell Kakashi to prepare a massager hawk."

"That is if I can drag him away from his lost teammate." said Shizune

"Well we all thought she was dead." said Tsunade as she remember when a group of refugee wolves from the Rock village arrived at the gates.

**Flashback**

"So these are the new pack members?" asked Tsunade as she studied the group of two dozen people mostly made out of wolves and dogs.

"The ones who turned into our kind up in Earth country." said Kakashi as he looked down at the list of names of the people who wanted to join the pack. Kakashi's eyes widened as his eyes stopped on one of the names on the list.

"Kakashi what is it?" asked Tsunade "Someone we know?"

Kakashi could only nod his head unable to speak as he looked into the massive of people.

"An Akatsuki member?" asked Tsunade as he shook his head.

"Who?" asked Tsunade

"Rin." said Kakashi as he looked at a she wolf sitting on the ground. The she wolf had a purple mark on her fur under each eye with light brown fur on most of her body and a darker shade on her back.

"Your teammate Rin?" asked Tsunade "I thought she was died."

"She was MIA." said Kakashi with hope in his one eye, his Sharingan eye was covered with a black band so he didn't waist chakra for nothing.

"What does her report say, they had to fill one out to get in." said Tsunade as Kakashi flipped though the papers as best he could without cutting them to bits with his claws.

"It says she was a member of the leaf but couldn't deal with it anymore and hide in Earth Country." Said Kakashi "It is her it is Rin."

The woman must have heard her name because she looked at Kakashi. Her eyes widened as she relived who he was. "Kakashi?" asked Rin as she stood up and walked toward him.

"So it is you Rin." said Kakashi

"I feel hurt that you wouldn't know your own teammate." said Rin

"It has been a few years." said Kakashi

"True." said Rin with a smile as she studied Kakashi "You look good."

"So do you." said Kakashi

"Well it has been a while since I have been in the village maybe you can show me around and take me out for a meal." said Rin with a slight pure hoping that Kakashi still had his crush on her from their days on Team Minato. She was rewarded with a smile and a node.

**End Flashback**

"Reuniting with a lost love is a good reason not to leave someone side." said Tsunade

"I just find it strange how once people turn they realize who they really love." said Shizune "I mean it seams that history is repeating itself with each generation. I know you realized that you love Jiraiya when you turned, Rin did the same for Kakashi."

"Facing death makes you realize what you missed all those years." said Tsunade "I just wonder if Sakura came around to Naruto. It would great if those two finally got together."

Unknown to Tsunade at that very moment Sakura sat right beside Naruto using his shoulder as a head rest as they just sat by the fire talking as the others slept. "You know when we change everyone back things will never be the same." said Naruto

"I know." said Sakura as she looked into the fire "So many people have died, friends have fought friends and even have killed them. You just can't over that in a day."

"Ya." said Naruto as he inched his hand around Sakura's back until it rested on her hip. He was worried that she would beat him senseless for it however to his surprised Sakura let out a low pure as she pushed herself forward and ran her face across the lower part of his face. As their tails played with each other behind them.

"And of course the way I feel about you Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she placed a kiss on his lips "I promise you that when we change back to being human I will still feel the same as I do now. I will still love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto's heart soared as he repeated those sweat words in his head.

"I have loved you since before I knew the meaning of the words Sakura-Chan." said Naruto

"I know, I am just happy you waited for me to come around." replied Sakura

"I would wait till the end of time for Sakura-Chan." said Naruto

"Luckily for both us, I came around before that." said Sakura as she looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"You know what I find funny." said Naruto

"What?"

"Take a look at Sasuke and Karin." Said Naruto as Sakura looked at where her old teammate turned snake slept. To her amazement he had let actual let Karin nuzzle in beside him. He didn't force her away or anything he actually looked relaxed.

"Wow, it seams Sasuke finally found a fan girl he likes." said Sakura

"As long as it isn't you I don't care." said Naruto as he wrapped his arms around Sakura.

"Don't worry Foxes and Snakes don't mix that well." said Sakura "I am more worried about you running off with Hinata."

"Why?" asked a confused Naruto

"You can be so blind sometimes Naruto." stated Sakura "Hinata has had a crush on you since we where in school."

"Well I have you and that is the one thing I wanted above everything else." said Naruto

"Even more then becoming the Hokage?" asked Sakura

"Yes." said Naruto without hesitation as Sakura smiled at the fact she was more important to him then even his dream to become Hokage.

"Sakura how long do you think it will take us to get to the Sand boarder?" asked Naruto

"Well Snakes tend to be slower then wolves and foxes or even the big cats." said Sakura "However they can move about the same speed as unturned turned ninja. So it will take the same amount of time as if we where still human."

"So a week." said Naruto as Sakura nodded her head.

It had taken the better part of a week to pass though the ninja lands but finial they reached the eastern border of the Wind country and the Sand village. A wide and fast river marked the boarder between the land of Fire and the Land of Wind. "This is the spot right?" asked Sasuke

"Yes." said Naruto as he looked out to see the many watchtowers that had been built by the ninjas of the sand to help protect their nation from the infection just on the other side of the river. At the moment the sun was setting and the watch towers where turning on their massive spot lights.

"Lets hope this is good." Said Naruto as he reached into the small pouch that hung around a small belt and pulled out a scroll Temari had given him before they had left each other in Fire country. He opened it as it started to give off a red glow.

"That's them." said Shikamaru as he stood on the other side of the river looking at the faint red glow on the opposite beach. "Tell them we are coming."

"Yes, sir." said the Sand Chunin as he opened his scroll and a green light came out.

"They are coming." said Naruto as he picked up the sound of boats entering the water. As slightly as possible Sand Ninjas in full bio gear rowed across the river, they beached right in front of them.

"Naruto you there?" asked Jiraiya as he jumped off the boat.

"Ya." said Naruto as he stepped forward.

"Did you find the information?" asked Jiraiya

"In a way." said Naruto "We found someone who knows the virus."

"How could someone know the virus?" asked Jiraiya

"Because she helped create it." said Naruto "Sasuke and Karin are with us."

"What those two snakes?" asked Jiraiya

"You are correct in more ways then one." said Sasuke as he slithered out. "However at the moment we have a common goal, so it is only logical that we work together."

"Fine." said Jiraiya "Get on the boat. Once we get back across there are covered wagons that will take you to the sand."

"Alright." said Naruto

Meanwhile on the coast line a pair of wolves watched them get in. "Shall we attack?" asked one

"No Lady Tsunade wanted information about the defenses around the sand and now we can report to her that those foxes and Lions she has been looking for has crossed into Sand Country." said the other

**Merry Christmas Eve, I hope you liked this chapter. I know some of you are probably wondering why I brought Rin into the story. Well I brought her into the story because Kakashi needed someone to love. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks and have a safe and happy holidays, Wilkins75.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Times are Changing**

"This really bites." said Sakura as she panted "It was already too hot here to begin with but now with fur it is unbearable."

"No kidding." said Ino as they all sat inside a covered wagon, the only light came in from the breaks between the boards that made up the roof.

"It seams fine to me." said Karin with a laugh at the others pain

"That is because you are a snake." said Choji

"It is fine by me." said Tamari from outside.

"Well you can sweat we can't." said Sakura "Naruto what do you think?"

For a moment Naruto didn't say anything "Naruto?"

"He can't hear you." said Sasuke

"Why?" asked Sakura

"Because he put himself along with Katara and Saito into sleeping Justus so the trip will go faster." Said Sasuke

"What?" asked Sakura as she looked closer at Naruto, Saito and Katara they all had their eyes closed and their breathing was slower then normal. They were asleep. "I am going to hurt him."

"For what thinking about it before you did or not telling you?" asked Shikamaru as he walked along side the wagon right next to Temari.

"Can't she do it for both little boy?" asked Temari with a laugh

"I guess." said Shikamaru as they laughed at Sakura's expense.

"Sometimes I really hate you." said Sakura

"Don't worry we only have a few hours away from the sand village." said Temari

"Well it must be noon by now so the hottest part of the day should be about over." Said Sakura

"No, it is only nine." said Temari "We are still in the cool part of the day."

"I really hate you now." said Sakura

"We will stop in a bit and give you some water and food." said Shikamaru

Meanwhile in the Leaf Tsunade walked down the streets. With every step the people got out of her way, as the pack leader she had the final word on everything. She didn't have to deal with the council or anything of the other political bull that made her job hell as a human. She had the final say about everything. As she walked by the market she noticed a lot more meat then normal. Because of the fact that they were wolves, dogs or other canines meat now took up a bigger part of their diet however they could still eat everything a human could eat, they just wouldn't like it as much.

She kept walking toward the rebuilt gate. As she did she noticed Neji and his team returning.

"Was your hunt successful?" asked Tsunade

"No." said Neji "They got away."

"They got away?" asked Tsunade as her ears bent back as she growled and barred her teeth. "Then you better have a good reason to be back here."

"We took a lot of damage, Hinata broke both legs and arms by Sakura, Kiba had a few ribbed broken by Naruto and Tenten's broke a jaw against Sasuke who then poisoned me."

"Sasuke?" asked Tsunade "As in Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Correct he has turned and has his human mind as well." said Neji "He along with a woman named Karin are turned snakes."

"Karin?" asked Tsunade as she tried to remember who the name beyond too.

"Red hair, aid to Orochimaru." reminded Neji

"I know." snapped Tsunade

"Well she helped him make the virus, she is the key to making sure they don't change us back." said Neji

"Did you at least kill her?" asked Tsunade

"No, she also got away as well." said Neji

"You failed in your hunt Neji." said Tsunade "I should kill you for failing the pack so drastically but you are still useful."

"I will not fail again." said Neji as he bowed his head to his pack leader.

"For your sake I hope so." said Tsunade "You are lucky that there are only a few places they can go now. Namely the Sand."

"How are the villagers doing in their training?" asked Neji

"Very well, we should be ready to attack in just under two weeks." said Tsunade

"Isn't that a long wait, we need to attack them as soon as possible so they don't have time to work on a cure." Said Neji

"Neji are you the Alpha pack leader?" asked Tsunade

"No." said Neji

"Then trust in my leadership." said Tsunade with a grin.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade." said Neji

"Good, now you and your pack have a few days off to recover I suggest you use it."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." said Neji

"This is so good." said Sakura as she drank some ice cold water. They had stopped for lunch but they were still hours away from the sand village.

"Ya." said Ino as she poured the water over her face letting it run down her body. The water stuck to her fur as Sakura broke out laughing.

"What is it forehead?" asked Ino

"Nothing it just, you being wet reminds me of when Tenten, you and I had that mission to wave." Said Sakura with a smirk as Ino nodded her head.

"You mean when we went?" asked Ino as Sakura nodded before both of them started laughing.

"Ok, what are you too talking about?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sakura and Choji looked at Ino.

"Nothing." said Sakura

"Ya, it is girl stuff." said Ino

"They went to are bar on lady's night and entered a wet t-shirt contest." answered Sasuke calmly as they turned to look at him.

"That isn't true." said Ino but everyone could tell she was lying. "Alright how the hell did you know?"

"I was there." Said Sasuke with an Uchiha smirk as the others looked at him.

"What!" yelled Ino and Sakura

"I had a mission to kill a traitor and a bar is always a good place to pick up information. I walk in only to find two of my fan-girls taking part in a wet shirt constant." said Sasuke "And for the record the red haired girl should have won."

"I will kill you." said Choji as his claws came out. Naruto barred his teeth as they walked toward him.

"Which side do you want?" growled Naruto

"I don't care as long as he dies for looking at Ino-Chan." growled Choji

"Agreed but I will kill him for looking at Sakura-Chan." said Naruto suddenly he felt a hand pulling back he looked back to see Sakura.

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Sakura "He isn't our enemy."

"He…um…looked at you." Said Naruto stupidly as Sakura glared at him.

"Interesting." said Shikamaru as he Temari and Jiraiya watched Naruto and Choji get yelled at by Sakura and Ino.

"Ya, they were about to attack Sasuke like wild animals for looking at their mates." said Temari "Maybe they have more animal in them we first thought."

"Maybe but most boyfriends would want to kill a person for looking at their girlfriend during a wet T-shirt contest." said Shikamaru as Saito walked up. "What it is kid, you need some more water?"

"No, I was just wondering what is a wet T-shirt contest?" asked Saito

"Well…kiddo I will be happy to explain it to you." said Jiraiya with a smile until he saw the look that Sakura, Ino and Temari were glaring at him.

"Temari if he answers that question them make sure you punch him extra hard for us." Said Sakura as Temari nodded.

"When you are older." said Jiraiya as Saito nodded before walking away.

"We better get going." said Shikamaru

Meanwhile back in the Leaf Tsunade walked back into the now half way rebuilt hospital, now doctors and vets worked side by side in order to create the medical knowledge they would need to have to make the new world they were making work. "Lady Tsunade, the cat wants to see you." Said a doctor

"The cat has a name." said Tsunade

"Fine Shizune." said the doctor "I just don't trust cats."

"We have a common goal so we can trust them." said Shizune

"Very well but she wants to see you." said the doctor as Tsunade nodded before heading toward the research lab. She entered to find Shizune working over some medical tools.

"You have something?" asked Tsunade as Shizune turned around and looked at her.

"In a way, I have found a way to detect if someone has a human mind." said Shizune as she pulled out a small pill. "Drop this into a vile of a persons blood, if the blood turns blue then they still have the protein that marks that they still have their human mind. Watch what happens when I put it into the vile of Choji's blood." Tsunade watched as Shizune dropped the pile into the blood and almost at once it turned blue.

"So now we will know when we have removed the humanity from their minds." said Tsunade with a grin.

"Yes, I suggest you do a sweep of the village, see if there are any hiding among us." said Shizune "Also it would give me someone to test cures on, so we don't have to have the ones we want be the first people to go though the testing."

"Very well I will have Neji and Tenten come down to do it." said Tsunade "Test them first."

"I will." said Shizune "You know if anyone gets caught they are going to say it was a set up by a cat to get ride of them."

"You let me worry about that." said Tsunade

About an hour later a pounding at the door awoke Neji from his bed, he looked down at Tenten, his mate. He always knew that sooner or later they would get married but now she was his and he was hers. During the mating they had bit each other on the neck marking each other as the property of the other. _"Maybe if I don't answer them, then they will leave and when Tenten wakes up we can have another round or two." _ Thought Neji with a grin as Tenten started to wake up.

"Shh….be quite and maybe they will go away." said Neji

"Ok." said Tenten as she pushed deeper into his arms enjoying the after smell and the warmth.

"We can hear you!' yelled Kakashi from the other side of the door "And smell you."

"Damn." said Neji as he got up and headed toward the door. He opened it to find Shizune and Kakashi. "What is it?"

"We have a mission for you and Tenten." said Kakashi as Tenten walked up to the door "Show them."

Slowly Shizune showed them what to do and tested their blood both passed. "Your mission is to test everyone in the village." said Kakashi

"That will take days." said Tenten

"Then you better get started." said Shizune as she handed them the testing tools and a list of the people in the village. "And breaks for sex you two, we already have to many dogs here."

"Say that again and I will rip your head off." said Neji as Tenten and Kakashi barred their teeth.

"Just saying don't get distracted." said Shizune "Also do take any you find alive, we need them to test on."

"Fine." said Neji

Hours later super time was near and Neji and Tenten were bored out of their mind, they had searched hundreds of people. Now they entered the larger training field and found a male and female wolf. They appeared to be younger maybe three or four years younger then them.

"Stop." ordered Neji as the two wolves stopped.

"What is it sir?" asked the male

"We need your names and some of your blood." said Neji

"Why?" asked the male

"Do I need to explain, I am above you so follow my orders." said Neji as the male nodded/

"Yes, sir." said the male "I am Konohamaru."

"Moegi." said the female

"Alright blood please." said Tenten as she took out two needles. After taking the blood and filling two small beakers with it.

"What is this for sir?" asked Moegi as Tenten put the pills.

"Probably nothing." said Neji

"Neji." said Tenten

"What?" asked Neji as he looked back at Tenten, she held up a blue vile.

"We have one." said Tenten as she looked a Moegi

"Have one what?" asked Konohamaru

"A human minded." said Neji as he looked at Moegi "The blood test was to find them among us."

"What?" asked Konohamaru as he looked at Moegi "That is impossible she has been with me almost the entire time after we turned. She would have run if she has a human mind."

"Unless she has something holding her here." said Tenten "Namely you."

With that Moegi bolted toward the tree line only to get tackled by Tenten. "We have you no point in running." said Neji

"Get off me you monster!" yelled Moegi

"Moegi-Chan is one of them!" growled Konohamaru "I could stand the Bose's betrayer because at least he stands against us but to be against us and to live with us, is unforgivable."

"She is just sick." said Tenten as she pulled Moegi up but still held her tight "Don't worry we will cure her."

"Konohamaru-kun please help me." pleaded Moegi as she struggled against them.

"I will." said Konohamaru as he walked over to his girlfriend and took over holding her from Tenten Moegi looked at him with the saddest eyes possible and for a moment he almost let go. "I will get you the help you need."

Night had fallen by the time they reached the outer walls of the Sand Village. "We don't want to take you into the village." said Temari "So Gaara created a tunnel that will lead directly to the hospital containment rooms. From there you can work on a cure."

"Sound ok by me." said Sakura as she got out of the cart followed by the others. Slowly Temari lead them toward what looked like a normal sand dune. She quickly ran though some hand signs, when she was done a tunnel appeared in the sand.

"Just follow the tunnel and we will meet you on the other side." Said Temari

"Thanks." Said Naruto as he and the others started down the tunnel into the sand.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and you had a good Christmas. Thanks for the reviews and please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 The Sand**

"This is substandard at best." said Karin as she looked at the equipment the sand medical teams had set up for them.

"Sorry, It is the best we have." said Temari as she appeared, she along with all the humans were covered head to toe in bio gear only their faces was clear and some of them even had clear plastic covering that.

"Come one the sooner we get started the sooner we have a cure." said Ino as she unsealed the medical data from the Leaf.

"What are we suppose to do?" asked Choji

"Um you could stand over there." said Ino as she pointed toward a wall near one of the containment cells. Slowly Choji walked over to the wall.

"Here?" asked Choji

"Ya." said Ino with a smile.

"What is that those to do?" asked Sakura

"Eye candy, I am sure Naruto will stand right beside him for you." said Ino with a grin

"_An great idea." _ said Inner Sakura with a smile as Sakura shook her head.

"Ino…I don't even know where to begin with that statement." said Sakura before she looked up at Choji "You don't have to stand there Choji."

"Ok." said Choji "But the same question is what are we going to do?"

"You can talk to me." said a voice from the other side of a two way glass wall. There standing there was the Kazekage of the Sand Gaara.

"Hay Gaara long time no see." said Naruto as he walked up to the glass.

"Yes, you have changed in more ways can one." Said Gaara as he studied Naruto "A fox I wasn't surprised when I heard but hearing and seeing are too different things."

"Well this differently feels different." said Naruto "However I is strange after a while it you get used to it."

"I don't plan to get used to anything." said Gaara

"Ya, I hope to get out of this body as soon as possible." said Naruto "However what do you want us to do?"

"We can't let you into the village because of your….condition." said Gaara "And I can't let you help in the defense planning of the village."

"Wait a second we were there and the Leaf fell, we know how it happened." said Choji "We can help."

"And the council thinks you are spies I just talked them into letting you into the village, I can't share the defense plan for this village." Said Gaara

"We understand but maybe we can tell you what we know and you can decide how to use the information." said Naruto as he fought down a yawn.

"That is agreeable." said Gaara "However lets pick this up in the morning you seam tried, we have five contentment cells set up for you, we were not excepting more people."

"Well we kind of had to bring the two snakes, Karin knows the virus and she made us take Sasuke with us." said Naruto "I think they are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I see." said Gaara as Sasuke glared at Naruto..

"Ok, he finds her useful." said Naruto "Same thing only different."

"That doesn't make sense." said Choji

"It is Naruto he never makes sense." said Sasuke as he moved toward one of the cells. "I'll take this one."

"I'll join you as soon as we finish set up Sasuke-kun." said Karin as Sasuke just nodded before slithering into the holding cell.

"I got this one." said Katara as she moved into one of the cells. Saito moved into one of the other rooms.

"Well forehead since Choji and I are going to share a room, you and Naruto get to share the last room." said Ino with a grin "Do try to keep it down."

"_We will." _ said Inner Sakura with a grin as Naruto went into the last room. _"How about we stop this and go over to Naruto-kun."_

"_Shut up I am trying to understand what is up with Ino…it is like she has only thought about sex with Choji all day." _ thought Sakura

"_Who cares about Ino we are going to share a private room with Naruto-kun, no kids, no one else just the two of us." _ said Inner Sakura with a grin that belonged in one of Jiraiya's books.

"Actually the rooms are sound proof." Said Temari

"_Perfect now we can be as load as we want." _ said Inner Sakura with a bigger grin.

"_Do you understand the meaning of the words shut up?" _ asked Sakura as suddenly a woman walked up to her, her entire body was covered with a medical bio suit only her face could still be seen. She had two red marks under her check and her. She realized her as Kiba's older sister Hana.

"Hana Inuzuka right?" asked Sakura

"Close, I got married two years ago with the war between us and the Sound I am not surprised you didn't know." said Hana "I am just amazed you remembered my name considering how few times we actual meet."

"Is there something we can do for you?" asked Ino "Because we need to start work."

"Ino…she is probably wondering about her family." said Sakura

"Ya, I heard you ran into my brother." Said Hana "What did he turn into?"

"A dog." said Sakura

"Figures considering our clan." said Hana "Did you see my mom?"

"No, sorry." said Ino

"How about my husband and son?" asked Hana

"Sorry but if we did see them then they were turned." said Ino

"I see I just hope they are alright." said Hana "It has been Hell not knowing what happened to them."

"Is your husband a ninja?" asked Sakura

"No, he is a shop owner." Said Hana "It works out considering I had to leave on missions so much."

"Then he would be with your son?" asked Ino

"Yes, he wouldn't let him out of his sights." Said Hana

"Good because then they it is likely they would turn both of them instead of killing them." said Sakura "They want as many members of them as possible."

"But the reports about them killing the kids."

"They only kill kids who are too young and have no parents to protect them." said Ino "Since your husband is with them, they see a family that could be added to their numbers."

"I know it may sound strange but knowing they are alive but turned is better then dead right?" asked Hana

"Ya, we will find a cure and you can be with your family." said Ino

"What can I do to help, I am a vet so I know about animals." said Hana

"Why don't we pick this up in the morning everyone needs rest." said Karin "And if we work when the work is sub prime."

"Your right." said Ino "Besides a night on a bed, sounds nice."

"Same here." said Sakura

"Then it is agreed we will begin in the morning." said Karin as she went off toward where Sasuke was. Ino walked toward the room where Choji was. Sakura swallowed as she headed toward were Naruto would be. She opened the door to see where they were to stay. She walked into the almost bare room. The walls were white and the only furniture was a large bed which Naruto was currently sleeping on. She could see another door that lead to a bathroom. In almost every way it matched the containment cells in the Leaf's hospital. The only difference was the wall facing out into the lab was solid stone instead of clear glass like the Leaf's.

"_Perfect more privacy with Naruto-kun." _ thought Inner Sakura

"_I will deal with you later, I have not taken a shower in a long time and I am going to take one." _ thought Sakura as she headed toward the shower. _"I am not going to be like Ino."_

**Flashback**

They all sat around the fire.

"We will reach the Sand boarder in about a day or so." said Naruto

"Ya." said Sakura before she noticed what Ino was doing. "What are you doing piggy?"

"What?" asked Ino as she looked up at Sakura.

"You are liking your arm." said Katara as she pointed out Ino was doing.

"So, I am covered in dirt and it just feels like the right thing to do." said Ino "I want to be clean and I am a cat."

"You are human not some animal." said Sakura

"Shut up Forehead." said Ino as she went back to cleaning her arm from dirt.

**End flashback**

"_Ino is acting more animal like with each passing day." _Thought Sakura as she stepped out of the slower and didn't bother to use a towel to cover up or try off she was covered with fur. To dray off she just shook like a wet dog sending droplets of water flying everywhere. _"Then again I am acting like an animal now too."_

Sakura walked out into the main room and to where Naruto was sleeping. _"I'll worry about that in the morning." _thought Sakura as just looked at Naruto. Looked so peaceful, hell he was smiling in his sleep. _"How can someone sleep so peaceful when he has been turned, his village has been taken and there is a possible that there is no cure for the virus that now affects most of the world?"_

"_Simple answer." _ said Inner Sakura _"He has us, and that is something he always wanted." _

"_Then why are keeping him waiting?" _ said Sakura

"_Finally, so we need to wake him up to play." _said Inner Sakura with a grin..

"_Not in that way." _said Sakura as she lied down beside Naruto and nuzzled into him.

"_You are no fun." _ said inner Sakura with a pout as Sakura fell asleep in Naruto's arms.

Meanwhile in the Leaf Tsunade looked at the people in the containment cells.

"How many?" asked Tsunade

"Three, two wolves a male and a female and a male fox." said Shizune "We can use the fox to make sure the solution works on foxes."

"Good." said Tsunade

"What do you want me to do with the others?" asked Shizune as she looked toward another cell.

"We hold them, they are key to my plan." said Tsunade with a smile.

The next morning Sakura awoke to a screaming Inner self.

"_Great…you're awake now wake Naruto-kun up and sleep with him…The real way not just beside him." _yelled Inner Sakura as she started to pull her hair out.

"_What the?" _ thought Sakura

"_Just do it, have sex with him!"_ yelled Inner Sakura

"_No." _ said Sakura even though she was looking toward Naruto's private area. Uncounsisely she licked her lips and started thinking about what was hidden behind that extra fur _"What the hell am I doing."_

"_Come on we both want it and judging from Naruto-kun, he wouldn't mind either." _ Said Inner Sakura as Sakura noticed Naruto's member starting to come out.

"Sakura-Chan." said Naruto softy in his sleep with a smile

"_He must be having a dream about us." _ thought Sakura as her eyes widen at his size. All the time Sai had called Naruto dick less was a total lie.

"_Then let's make his dreams come true." _ said Inner Sakura with a grin.

"_I have to get out of here." _ said Sakura as she rushed out of the room. Slamming the door behind her.

"Is something wrong forehead?" asked Ino as she looked up from her microscope.

"No, nothing." said Sakura

"Good, then start working." ordered Karin

Slowly she walked over to the lab equipment and started working. However every few minutes she would look toward the condiment cell where Naruto still slept. When he came out the really problems began, she was fighting the need to jump on him and rape him. _"What the hell is wrong with me?" _ thought Sakura

"Forehead?" yelled Ino

"What?" asked Sakura

"What is going on Sakura you are going so slow and your not talking." said Ino "Do you care about a cure?"

"I would die to find this cure." Snapped Sakura

"Then pay attention." Ordered Ino

"Ino, I think I can help." said Hana as she walked up "Sakura can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure."

"Alone please." said Hana with force.

"Alright." said Sakura as she stood up and walked toward the ninja soon they were on the other side of the room and out of hearing range of everyone including the turned people. "What is it?"

"I have to ask you a personal question." said Hana

"What?" asked Sakura

"Do you find yourself thinking about wanting to have sex with Naruto a lot more recently?" asked Hana

"Why would you ask that?" asked Sakura stunned that this woman was able to read her mind.

"Because it is late fall, you're a fox and I can smell." said Hana as she put her nose to her finger.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Sakura

"Just tell me truthfully have you been thinking about sex a lot more often then normal?" asked Hana

"yes." whispered Sakura "Now will you tell me what is going on?"

"The simple answer is that it is mating season for foxes and as such you are in heat, Sakura." said Hana as Sakura's eyes widened.

**Well Sakura and the others are part animal now so they have traits of animals. Well I hope you liked the last chapter of 2009, next one will be in 2010. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 In the Heat**

"What?" asked Sakura

"You are in mating season, Sakura." explained Hana "Wolves, Foxes normally mate in the late fall early winter so the pups could be born by summer and be able to survive the winter. Basically your sex drive is in overdrive."

"But I am human, I should be able to control it." said Sakura

"I am not a scientist, I am a vet I can only tell you what I have noticed in the field and how animals act in the wild." said Hana "Foxes during mating seasons unleash a pheromone that attracts males."

"You're talking about Naruto-kun." said Sakura "Oh…my God he knows about this?"

"Sakura if I can smell it Naruto most certainly can and even though on the outside he may not know what it means deep down he knows. He is just waiting on you to decide if he is worthy to be the father to your kids."

"_He is worthy alright." _said Inner Sakura with a smile _"So why don't bring Naruto back inside our room and get wild."_

"_No it will be as a human!" _yelled Sakura back

"How long does it last?" asked Sakura

"A week to ten days." said Hana "And it goes worst each day they don't mate, they fear that their species will not survive."

"_Great if this is just the beginning and I almost raped Naruto-kun this morning how bad is going to be tomorrow?" _though Sakura

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Sakura

"Sort of finding a cure not really." said Hana

"We are a long away from a cure for someone who is already infected." said Sakura as she ran her hands though her air.

"Then there are only three options." said Hana

"And what are those?" asked Sakura

"Well you try to fight it but you or Naruto will likely give in. Option 2 is to separate you too from each other but you two will go crazy thinking about each other." said Hana "And during that time you would probably only have him on your mind and you probably couldn't work on a cure."

"Well we can't do that; I need to work on this cure. What about option 3?" asked Sakura

"Option 3 is to just do it." said Hana

"What?" asked Sakura

"Just have sex with Naruto, for one week Sakura your body is craving out for a male and you two are already together." said Hana

"But I wanted our first time to be as humans." said Sakura

"You can't always get everything you want." said Hana "Besides it seams to have worked with Ino."

"What?" asked Sakura

"Last night I smelled that Ino was in the same spot as you and I gave her the same options I gave you." said Hana "She took number three."

Sakura looked toward Ino who had a smile on her face that just wouldn't go away. She had seen it on Anko's face a few times when she came into the office to drop off paperwork. As Anko put it was an after sex smile.

"Ok, I didn't need to know that Ino and Choji did it last night." said Sakura

"It could be worst, Ino's a cat so she enters heat a lot more often then you would as a fox." said Hana

"What about our human side doesn't that conflict with a breading season?" asked Sakura

"From my study on how they live, it seams that the creatures can get in the mood and get pregnant any time just like a human. However in the mating season it gets ramped up to the extreme."

"What about pregnancy?" asked Sakura

"Well that is always a possibility birth control Justus's don't always work and we don't know how effective a birth control justu would be on you." said Hana "However I would add would you mind being a mother to Naruto's kids?"

"Not really." said Sakura when in fact in between hot dreams about her and Naruto there was the dreams of them as a family with kids. "I just don't want to be a mom so soon."

"You haven't done the deed yet Sakura and you may not get pregnant besides what is the problem, you yourself said the child still has Human DNA and be turned back." said Hana "Also this is or is going to happening to every single Wolf/Dog and fox hybrids woman who is past puberty. So once you find a cure there may be a lot of small kids all born around the same time."

"I see." said Sakura "Wait you said every wolf female from purity on goes though this does that go up to death?"

"Ya." said Hana "But it is stronger during certain ages from what we can figure from 18 to early 30's is when it is strongest."

"And that females will do almost anything to get the mate they want?" asked Sakura

"Well normally in the wild the male has to impress them but ya sometimes the female can go hunting for a mate." said Hana "Why do you ask?"

"Because once Tsunade's enters this she will only want one person." said Sakura as she turned her head to look where Naruto, Choji and Sasuke were talking to Gaara and Jiraiya. Hana's eyes widened as she understood.

"And animals are willing to do almost anything to mate." added Hana

"Tsunade's will come here with everything she has to get Jiraiya." said Sakura

"Very possible I will inform Jiraiya and Ino, I suggest talking to Naruto and seeing what you want to do." said Hana "Ino will understand since she was going crazy last night."

"Ok." said Sakura as she tried to figure out a way to talk to Naruto about this.

Meanwhile Hana walked up to and told Ino what was going on. Ino just nodded with a grin as she looked at Sakura. Karin must have overheard since she rolled her eyes. Katara and Saito had sat down in a room with a board game since there was nothing else to do.

Just then Naruto finished talking to Gaara and started toward her. She just stood there as Naruto stopped right in front of her and for a moment neither of them spoke. "Listen Sakura-chan…I am sorry if I did anything wrong." said Naruto

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura

"Well you slammed the door waking me up and you been avoiding eye contact so I think I must of done something wrong." Said Naruto

"No…Naruto-kun you did nothing wrong." said Sakura as she refused to look at him and even bit her lower lip just like Hinata used to do.

"Then what is wrong?" asked Naruto as Sakura suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him into their room. She tossed him back so hard he almost fell down on the bed.

"Sakura-Chan what is going on?" asked Naruto suddenly her heard the door click with a locking sound. _"She is locking the door?" _

"Simply put Naruto-kun I am in heat." said Sakura as she walked up to him and pressed her body into his.

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto as he inhaled her scent, he had been trying to ignore the smell coming from Sakura, because it made him want to do things that belonged in his sensei's book. However now there was no ignoring it, it flooded the air.

"Basically mating season for foxes and since we now are foxes that means both our sex drives are on overdrive." said Sakura with a grin as ran her finger down Naruto's chest.

"So the smell I been smelling?" asked Naruto

"Apparently females release a pheromone that attracts males and then she decides who is worthy to the father of her kids." said Sakura "And you are the only one I want."

Naruto just smiled as he pulled her close. "I always wanted to be with you Sakura-Chan but I don't want this to happen just because of the virus and a season." said Naruto

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I would do this anyway I may of waited for night but I can't stand another minute without you." said Sakura as she kissed him. "Now shut up and enjoy this."

**Beginning of a sex scene if you don't want to read. I understand. ****THIS has been edited from its original form because of Fanfiction rules saying an M rating means you can't have lemons. If they change the rules it will come back so if you want it back send a respectful message.**

After she was done with his lips he began leaving love bites down her neck. Sakura just stood there enjoying and letting out a moan. Then Sakura pushed Naruto down onto the bed. Naruto could only smile as Sakura jumped onto the bed before walking forward on all fours toward Naruto's face. Naruto just smiled as he looked into Sakura's eyes, there was something different about her eyes now, they burned with an animal lust and pure emotions. He loved it.

"Looks like you want to have some fun Naruto-kun." said Sakura in a sooth voice that sent a chill down Naruto's spine as he felt Sakura touch him. "Don't worry Naruto-kun I am not going to hurt you."

With that Sakura pulled herself up to his face and started kissing his face and neck as her hand wrapped around his manhood.

"_Looks like Naruto-kun is enjoying himself." _said Sakura as she looked down at her boyfriend smiling face.

"_Then lets move on to something more fun." _said Inner Sakura

Suddenly the kisses and the hand job stopped. Naruto opened his eyes and looked down just in time to see Sakura lick him. "You seamed so happy about a hand job Naruto-kun I though you would like a blow job better." said Sakura.

"Sak…ur…a…-chan." Moaned Naruto as Sakura finished

"Did you like that Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura with a grin as she licked her muzzle clean of Naruto's seed.

"Let me show you." said a grinning Naruto as he grabbed Sakura by the shoulders before rolling her over so she was on her back and he was on top. Once on top he started leaving love bites down Sakura's neck as his hands played with her chest "I read about this in one of the pervert's books."

"I would kill you for reading those books but at the moment I could care less." purred Sakura as Naruto bit down harder then normal where the shoulder met the neck. Their animal side knew what the mark meant. Naruto had marked Sakura as his mate and his alone. Sakura returned the favor as she bit down on the same spot on his neck. They know belonged to each other and no one else. Naruto then left Sakura's neck and started planting kissing down her body and her breasts until her reached her opening.

Sakura gasp as she felt Naruto's touch her down there,

"_In the pervert's book he used his fingers first but I can't really do that with my new claw tipped fingers." _Thought Naruto as Sakura moan out his name. He stopped right after her climax.

"Did you like that Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto as Sakura just smiled at him.

"_Wow he can really use that tongue." _Thought Inner Sakura

"_Ya, that was amazing." _Added Sakura as she looked into Naruto's eyes and saw the same animal like lust mixed in with pure love that he had seam in her eyes and just like him she loved it.

"_Now that the fore play is over. Let's move on to the main event." _Said Inner Sakura with a grin as Sakura nodded in agreement.

Naruto was surprised at how fast Sakura had moved, one moment she was flat on her back the next moment her ass was pointed at him waiting. Her tail moving back and forth sending the smell of her down at him. "Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" purred Sakura

"No." said Naruto

"Just be gentle, it is my first time."

"Its mine first too." Responded Naruto as he brushed across her woman hold with his man hold. "Are you sure about this Sakura-Chan?"

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life." said Sakura as she wished Naruto would hurry up.

**END Scene. **

"So while we wait on Sakura and Naruto to do there business, why don't we begin working on a cure." said Ino as she looked at the print out of the tests to their blood. "What the?"

"Did you find something?" asked Karin as Ino lied out the blood tests and just looked at them wide eyed.

"Yes, in a way." said Ino looked at the data. "Take a look at the protein levels in all of us."

Karin looked over the data as her eyes widened just like Ino's.

"What is it?" asked Saito as he turned away from talking with Choji to listen into what was going on.

"It seams that the levels have gone down a lot, mostly in Ino, followed by Naruto, then Sakura. Saito and Katara seam to have the same rabid drop in protein level." said Karin "However even Choji's, Sasuke's and Mine are dropping but at a slower pace.

"Wait isn't does that mean?" asked Temari

"Basically, in the end the virus wins." said Ino "The protein only protects the mind for a while but in the end the animal takes over. It explains all the little animal like things we have been doing. Instead of a rapid lost of the human mind like in a normal turned person the protein slows it down but in the end it wins."

"Then shouldn't yours be higher since I was the first to turn, you and the others only turned a two weeks ago." said Choji

"You forget that they used artificial means to make the protein." said Sasuke from the corner.

"That is the likely answer, artificial protein is not as good as a natural one." said Ino "That would explain the fact that our levels are going down so much faster?"

"How much time?" asked Saito

"Well everyone is different but it looks like in just under two months I will be the first to lose my human mind, followed a few days later by Naruto and then Sakura." said Ino "Then either you or your sister. Maybe a month or two after that everyone who has a natural protein will finish turning."

"I did a better job making this virus then even I though possible." said Karin with a grin as Ino spun around and grabbed Karin by the neck and lifted her off the ground using only one hand.

"Your happy about this Snake!" yelled Ino as she brought her claws out digging into Karin's flesh.

"Ino." said Choji as he pulled her off Karin. Both of them fell backwards crashing into a wall. Slowly Ino stood up to see Karin on the ground blood running from deep cuts in her neck but the strange thing was Sasuke had moved to be between Ino and Karin also his sharingan was out even though it drained on his chakra a lot. He was protecting her.

"I am so sorry; I don't know what came over me." said Ino

"Ya, you do." said Karin as she healed herself "You lost control of your human side and let your animal take control. Your numbers are likely far off."

Later Naruto and Sakura fell down on the bed. "Wow." said Naruto as he fell down from the high he had just been on. Even though he had dreamed of doing it for Sakura for years nothing compared to what happened. True it was wilder then what would have happened if they were still human but he didn't care. At the moment Sakura was nuzzled into his side.

"Care for another round?" asked Sakura as she lifted her head and looked at Naruto.

"Just give me a minute." said Naruto as Sakura grinned.

"How did I outlast you out? You always had more stamina then me." joked Sakura as she ran her finger across his chest "And don't go saying because you were on top because we traded off more then a few times."

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that we have been go at it like animals for hours without a break." stated Naruto

"Well we are part animal now Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she nibbled on the spot on his neck were she had bitten him during there first run. It served as a warning to others to stay away. _"Almost like a wedding ring?"_

"_Maybe, but I wouldn't say we are married…yet." _Thought Sakura as she kissed and loved bite Naruto from the mate bite shot where the shoulder meets the neck all the way up to his ears. Suddenly Naruto rolled over grabbing Sakura by the arms and pinning her to the bed under him.

"Well then my little Vixen lets get wild." said Naruto with a grin.

"_Naruto-kun's_ _Vixen…sounds so nice. If only he hadn't used the whole get wild pun. _" thought Sakura as they started yet another round.

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter of 2010. Now starting on Monday I begin classes again so I will need time to get used to my new classes so I don't know when I will be able to update again. Now I am sorry if I wrote the sex scene baddy I had never wrote one of those before. Thanks for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Love in the Sand**

Around super time Sakura final came out of her's and Naruto's room. She walked up to a chair near the lab table were Ino was working. She sat down and placed her elbow on the table before resting her head in her palm.

"So you have fun?" asked Ino as Sakura simpley smiled and nodded her head.

"I see, well you just wasted a day of work on a cure." Said Ino

"I know but it was either do that or go crazy thinking about Naruto and get no work done." said Sakura

"I am not blaming you, I went though a day in heat without knowing it and that day was hell." said Ino as she remembered how she wanted to rape Choji all day while they where on the move to the sand. "If Hana hadn't told me what was going on I wouldn't be able to work."

"Ya is it like a constant need to do it for you?" asked Sakura a little embossed to be talking about it but Ino is her best female friend and everyone else minus Naruto who was still asleep was eating.

"Ya, it is a constant need for Choji." said Ino

"Same here…well Naruto instead of Choji." said Sakura "So any developments?"

"Ya, but not in the good way." said Ino as she handed Sakura a print out of their findings. Sakura quickly read the report as her eyes widened with each passing lines.

"Not good." said Sakura

"Ya, losing your mind to a virus is not my definition of something good either." said Ino

"What about the everyone else who turned do they lose control until they are nothing but animal?" asked Sakura

"No the lose of the human mind stabilizes near the end, so unless we find a cure we are looking toward a future just like if we had turned normally." said Ino

"Not a future I really want." said Sakura "However I guess this explains why we are acting more animal like. Like when you cleaned yourself or when I get out of the shower I shake like a wet animal to dry myself or when Katara said she now likes meat when she was thinking about becoming a vegetarian."

"It is just the beginning." said Ino "I am actually starting to get used to this I don't even notice that anything is wrong sometimes this body in some ways feels more right then my human body."

"Ya." said Sakura in a defeated tone. "It doesn't help that we had sex in this form."

"No but there wasn't much we could of done." said Ino "Our minds may still be human for the moment but our bodies are just like any infected person."

"Ino." said Sakura as she traced back to a line in the report. "You say that the article protein is too low when you introduce it into the body."

"Ya." said Ino "Where you going with this Forehead?"

"Well, what happens if you introduce the virus into a body that already has an artificial protein?" asked Sakura

"I don't really know." said Ino

"Then we need to find out." said Sakura as she moved toward some of the medical supplies.

"Why?" asked Ino "Even if a person has an artificial protein in them already they will turn."

"Think Ino, how do those things take over a village?" asked Sakura

"They storm the first area, turning people with their chakra replacing any force they lost in the attack." said Ino as her eyes widened. "Wait a sec if the front line ninjas all have the artificial protein then when they turn."

"They will still fight for the sand village and the creatures do not get the reinforcements they would use to push deeper into the village." said Sakura

"It still isn't a cure." said Ino

"I know but it will buy time and may even save the Sand Village." said Sakura as they began working.

Meanwhile outside in the village Shikamaru and Temari sat at a local food stand. "Many on the council want to kill them flat out." said Temari

"Well I know Gaara would just order them out before it came to that." said Shikamaru as he ate his food.

Unlike most times when he had been in the sand village the food wasn't that good. Everything was rations as the village stockpiled food and water for the coming attack. Unlike most the other villages the Sand was protected by the desert and the ring of rocks that made up a natural wall. To make these defenses stronger even more walls had been built around the village and the Gates had been reinforced with a foot of solid steel. Their plan was simple, make the walls so strong that they enemy couldn't get in and out last them in a siege. To help out inner walls just as thick as the new outer walls were being built dividing the village into 11 different sectors. That way if the wall is breached in one area it may be contained.

"So do you think they will find a cure?" asked Temari

"Odds are against them." said Shikamaru "To someone who met Choji and Ino only a few times everything would seam fine with them, however I was pretty much raised with them I know they are far from fine."

"I would be careful what you say little boy, I am a Jonnin of the Village Hidden in the Sand and if you think they are a threat to this village then I will have to report it to the Kazekage and the council." said Temari

"Temari, by just being what they are now they are a threat but they are a threat we have to use or else we will all become like them." said Shikamaru "And they want a cure just like us and until that changes we need them."

"Shikamaru, I wasn't supposed to tell you this but I feel you need to know." said Temari in a low whispered as she got Shikamaru's undivided attention. "We got a message from the Leaf today."

"What?" asked Shikamaru "You got a message from the Leaf?"

"Ya." said Temari "It contained a written demand for Naruto and his gang along with the return of Leaf ninjas by the end of the week."

"Jiraiya must have already rejected it right?" asked Shikamaru as Temari nodded her head.

"Ya, however there were also personal messages for every leaf ninja here." said Temari "Messages from their families begging them to return and join the "Pack""

"Pulling at our emotions." said Shikamaru "How troublesome, I will bet Jiraiya isn't going to let them out."

"No." said Temari "He is worried some might actually take Tsunade up on her offer, I mean you were stations here a month before the war ended and then the virus hit."

"I would be lying if I said I didn't miss my home, my friends, my father and even my troublesome mother." said Shikamaru as he lowered his head. "And maybe for a brief second I would think about going home and accepting a fate as one of them but I just couldn't do it."

"Why?" asked Temari

"Well, the thing is I couldn't leave this village." said Shikamaru

"The village or someone in it?" asked Temari "Namely me?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Shikamaru as he fought down a blush but he was falling.

"Well little boy, I am a trained ninja and I have caught you a few times checking me out." said Temari with a small laugh.

"_Troublesome woman, troublesome emotions." _ thought Shikamaru

"Well little boy, you may look but no touching." said Temari as she stood up, then she leaned forward giving Shikamaru a very good look down her black robe and whispered into his ear. "Yet. If you want to have some fun meet me at on top of my apartment building at midnight."

With that Temari started walked away as if nothing had happened. _"Sometimes I really hate her." _ thought Shikamaru as she suddenly turned her head and winked at him. _"But most of the time I really love her."_

Jiraiya was looking though the letters that had been sent by the leaf trying to get them to come home. It felt wrong reading people's personal letters but he had to learn everything possible about what was going on in the leaf. There was one he was avoiding at all costs, it had his name on the letter and it was Tsunade's hand writing.

"_It's not Tsunade it's some animal trying to get me to go back so that she can increase for military force." _ Thought Jiraiya but he just kept looking back at the letter as of he knew that wasn't the case.

Slowly he reached over and took the letter into his hands. For a moment he hesitated before opening the letter from Tsunade.

_Dear Pervert_

_I figured you would probably wouldn't look at this letter until you finally got up the strength to open this letter, possible after you read everyone else mail looking for information about what our plans and our goals. Well I am going to make it extremely easy for you. The villages goal it to liberate every single human from their humanity and to have them embrace this new world we want everyone from our village back. As for my goals they are simple, I just want the two people I consider my kids, Naruto and Sakura back. And I want you. When I was turning I came to realize something I should have seen years ago, I love you Jiraiya, you old pervert._

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he reread that line. _"She loves me?" _ thought Jiraiya as he kept on reading.

_I spent much of my life fearing making any emotional attachments to people. I had my heart broken by the betrayal of Orochimaru, the death of my brother and Dan. I couldn't bring myself to realize that you where waiting on me. You have waited on me for the better part of 40 years. Well now I am waiting on you now. Jiraiya-kun if you come to the meeting point I will be waiting and we can spend the rest of our lives together._

_Love Tsunade _

Jiraiya folded up the letter as he just thought about what the letter said. If it was true that she finally loved him, it was his greatest dreams come true. _"If only she had realized it while she was human. I just hope that she doesn't love me just because of the virus because maybe if we find a cure…Tsunade and I can be together."_

"So you hope that this will let them keep their mind when they turn?" asked Karin as Sakura placed an experimentally vaccine into blood vile.

"Ya, it will take a long time to find a cure but maybe we can find a vaccine and buy more time for a cure." said Sakura

"Fine, divided and conquer." said Karin "Ino and I will work on a cure for the infected."

"Alright." said Sakura as she started the experiment "This takes about 12 hours, so I am going to grab something to eat and then head to bed."

"So you're going to have more fun with Naruto?" asked Ino with a grin.

"Piggy, I don't ask questions about your love life so don't ask about mine." said Sakura back with a bigger grin.

At midnight Shikamaru appeared on top of the roof of one of the largest building in the village, it also was Temari's apartment building. _"What the hell am I doing?" _ thought Shikamaru as he walked around the roof, among the large AC unites which was key to living in the desert. He turned the corner only to see a large blanket laid out across the ground. Lying down on the blanket looking up at the sky was Temari.

"Right on time, little boy." said Temari without even looking at him.

"Why did you want me to be here?" asked Shikamaru "You said something about having…fun."

"Well if you're thinking sex then you were wrong, I wanted to show you something." said Temari "Lie down."

Slowly Shikamaru lied down beside her. "Look up." ordered Temari as Shikamaru looked up at the clear desert sky, there were millions of stars about them filling every corner of the night sky.

"Wow." said Shikamaru

"I figured that you spend all your time looking at clouds that you never look at what lies beyond the clouds." said Temari "Besides we don't get many clouds in the desert but because of that we have a clear view of the stars. So what do you think?"

"It may be just as good as cloud watching." said Shikamaru "There is no troublesome sun to blind you."

"Ya and it is a more romantic." said Temari as she rolled onto her side and faced Shikamaru. He did the same and their eyes left the sky and turned them toward each other. Slowly Temari leaned forward and kissed Shikamaru, while they were kissing Temari started unzipping Shikamaru's jonnin vest.

"I thought you said no sex?" asked Shikamaru

"Are you going to complain if I lie to you about that?" asked Temari "Besides as far as we know we can die in only a couple of days."

"A good reason to live life to it's fullest." said Shikamaru "However the roof of a building isn't that private considering ANBU patrols."

"My apartment is right down stairs." said Temari with a grin.

"Then what are we waiting for." said Shikamaru

The next morning Sakura dragged herself away from a smiling Naruto and out into the lab, everyone else was still asleep. She walked over and began checking her experiment. Her eyes widened as she looked over the data. _"I think I may have it."_

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the new weapon they have to fight against the virus. I also hope you liked what I did with Shikamaru and Temari. I hope you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Shikamaru in the Sand.**

The sun was shining though the thin curtains casting the room in faded light. Articles of clothing where spread wildly all over the place, including a black bra on the lamp and a pair of man's boxers on the ground below them. On the bed where two figured lied in the nude covered only by a thin blanket. Slowly the woman raised her head off her pillow and looked at the sleeping man beside her. She smiled as she recalled the fact that her little boy wasn't so little. She couldn't help but remember when Shikamaru was in the middle of doing her when he said out loud for the first time that he loved her. She had known that for a while and she had said I love you back instantly. She slowly lowered herself back down and placed her face into Shikamaru's right next to his and wrapped her arms around him. She was about to fall back asleep when someone started pounding on her front door.

"_Who the hell is wants me at 6:48 in the morning?" _ thought Temari as she got out of bed leaving a still sleeping Shikamaru. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a bath robe. After that she headed toward the door, she opened it to see her brother Kankuro standing there.

"Do you know what time it is?" asked Temari as she glared at her younger brother

"Just before seven." said Kankuro as he looked at his watch "You're normally up by now."

"I had a late night, now what is it?" asked Temari

"You had a late night?" asked Kankuro

"Yes, now talk or I am going to rip you a new one." snapped Temari as she saw Shikamaru appear out of the corner of her eyes. He had his black boxers on and lucky for both of them Kankuro couldn't see him because of the door _"Come on get this over with I want to get back to Shikamaru and maybe do it again before we have to report for work."_

"Ok, Gaara wants us at the Lab right away, Sakura has found something." said Kankuro

"Alright." said Temari as she just started to close only the door only to stop it when an ANBU appeared

"Sir, we couldn't find Shikamaru Nara at his hotel." said the ANBU

"Is he eating breakfast?" asked Kankuro

"We are looking but no sign of him yet." said the ANBU

"Keep looking for him, Gaara wants him there." said Kankuro

"Don't bother, I know where he is." said Temari as she opened the door a bit more to show Shikamaru standing there.

"I see." said Kankuro as he glared at Shikamaru "I will let Gaara talk to you about this."

"You do that I am both Shikamaru and I are adults so we can do what we want." stated Temari

"I will let Gaara handle this, just get dressed we don't want to keep Gaara waiting." Said Kankuro as Temari closed the door.

About half an hour later Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro walked into the room. Standing by the two way glass was Gaara and Jiraiya.

"What took you?" asked Jiraiya

"Well apparently Shikamaru and Temari slept together last night." said Kankuro as he glared at Shikamaru. Jiraiya just gave him a big smile.

"I see." said Gaara "No matter, it is their private lives."

"Gaara!" yelled Kankuro "Aren't you worried about this?"

"In a manner, however there are more pressing maters at hand." said Gaara as he looked into his brother's eyes telling him in one look to stand down "Besides I can crush him with my sand if he hurts her."

"_I forgot about that." _ thought a worried Shikamaru

"Can we move on?" asked Sakura on the other side of the glass.

"Yes, what have you found?" asked Gaara

"A vaccine in a way." said Sakura "See we keep our human mind because of a protein, basically we found a way to make a persons body produce it."

"How can a protein help us stay human?" asked Shikamaru

"It can't." said Sakura "This isn't a total vaccine."

"Then why are we here?" asked Kankuro

"Because this vaccine would allow anyone who is turned to keep their human minds." said Sakura "Well for a while at least."

"What do you mean by for a while?" asked Jiraiya

"Turns out the protein slowly breaks down and the virus wins." said Sakura

"That means you are slowly losing your mind to the virus isn't it?" asked Temari

"Ya, we have only about two months because of the way we turned but the test show that if a person has the protein in them before the virus they get a longer time with their human mind." said Sakura "Possible a month longer."

"How can this help us?" asked Kankuro

"Think, if your ninjas turn they will not fight against you they will keep fighting for the sand." said Shikamaru

"That could be useful when they attack." said Temari

"I want this tested by our doctors so that the council will agree to this." said Gaara

"I already handed over my notes." said Sakura "We are still working on a cure and a total vaccine."

"Very well." said Gaara as Sakura turned around and headed back to work. Gaara walked out with his sibling walking behind him but not before Temari gave him a small kiss on the check.

Once outside Jiraiya looked toward Shikamaru "So you and Temari?" asked Jiraiya with a grin as Shikamaru nodded "And here I though she was a troublesome woman."

"All women are troublesome." said Shikamaru "However I am willing to deal with her troublesome nature."

"I see."

"Jiraiya I want to see the letter from home, I need to know what happened to my parents." said Shikamaru as Jiraiya lowered his head.

"Very…well I was thinking about letting you and the gang inside there read their letters from home." said Jiraiya.

"You have read them right?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes." said Jiraiya

"Just tell me does it have good news or bad news?" asked Shikamaru

"Both." said Jiraiya "Apart from you parents, your entire clan was whipped out."

"What?" asked Shikamaru stunned by the fact that his uncle's, aunt's, cousin's and his grandparents were now gone.

"From what I gathered they mostly turned into prey animal and they were eaten." said Jiraiya flatly

"This virus is horrible, it tears families apart by having them turn into different animals and that isn't even taking into account." said Shikamaru "However why would they turn into mostly prey? I thought it was random?"

"Ask Sakura or Ino about that medical stuff, I personally feel it isn't totally random, that what you have been in contact with though out your life plays a factor." said Jiraiya "Like Naruto being a fox because of the Kyuubi."

"And my clan raised deer, a prey animal." said Shikamaru as he put the pieces together.

"Ya, your clan's deer." said Jiraiya

"Ya, so it may explain why they turned into prey animals. My parents didn't really deal with the deer that much." said Shikamaru

"What about you?" asked Jiraiya "You could turn into a prey animal if you follow that logic?"

"I spent more time with the animals then my parents did but not as much as most of the clan." said Shikamaru as he started to worry about his fate.

"Ino developed a test to tell what sort of animal people would turn into. I would take it if I were you." said Jiraiya "Maybe after you read your letter."

"No, I'll like to read the letter first."

"Alright." said Jiraiya

Shikamaru sat in his hotel room, turned apartment eating lunch. For a the while he just kept looking at the photo that had been sent in the letter from home. There standing in front of a rebuilt home was what his parents looked like now, a large white artic she wolf which was his mother Yoshino Nara and a male dog with golden tan fur his father Shikaku Nara.

The letter had been what he expected trying to convince him life was better being infected and that they have everything ready for his return to the "Pack." This mom was even offering to cook him his favorite meal when he came home, something out of the ordinary for her.

"_Figures that my mom would be a wolf and my dad being her dog." _ thought Shikamaru as he looked at the photo "_She was always dominate to him when they were human. Now it is just out in the open."_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Coming." said Shikamaru as he walked over to the door; he opened it to see Temari standing there.

"Hello, there little boy." said Temari with a grin.

"If you want to do it again it will have to wait, I have duty in half an hour." said Shikamaru as he let Temari in.

"No, we can wait on that fun." said Temari "I heard you got the letter from home."

"Ya." said Shikamaru as he sat down on a chair

"Want to talk about it?" asked Temari as she sat across from him. She reached over and placed her hand on top of his.

"It is just hard to realize that I am the last of my clan who is alive and still human." said Shikamaru

"Well the human part isn't so surprising but that still doesn't matter." said Temari "It hurts all the same."

"Ya, how did the others take their letters?" asked Shikamaru

"How do you think, Naruto will not look at the letter from Tsunade. Sakura just looked to see if her parents where alive and they are both dogs. Choji is upset that his parents are now different races so his family is now broken up."

"I figured, they would be taking it hard." said Shikamaru as he remembered what Jiraiya had told him "It least my parents are alive and basically the same race but Choji's mom turned into a rhino heading toward a sediment in grass country and his dad is a bear moving to the Rock Village."

"And he is a lion so that means that he would go to the cloud village." said Temari "his family has been broken apart. At least Ino's parents turned into cats."

"Yes, and it is a safe bet that Choji's family isn't an isolated case." said Shikamaru "At least if I turn into a wolf, a dog, a coyote or even a fox I would be reunited with my parents because I would be part of their pack. It is just strange it seams that a lot of fire country turned into one form of canine."

"You're right." said Temari as she pulled her hand away from Shikamaru and unrolled a world map. It was strange Sand and the two nations of Spirit and Treasure located in the south were in green while the other nations where in different clothes. "This is a map of the infected area and what we can gather the people manly turned into. Fire country is mostly wolves, dogs and other canines. While Cloud country is mostly cats, Rock is mostly bears and other larger mammals that are not cats or Dogs. They seam to be setting up new villages in the remains of the old ones."

"What of Water Country?" asked Shikamaru as he put his finger on the map "It's blank?"

"We have no information about what is going on there." said Temari "And the snakes are looking for a home, they are gathering in river country with the lizards and crocodiles but they are being pushed out. Everyone seams to hate them and want them out."

"This backs up Jiraiya's idea that location does play a factor in what they turn into." said Shikamaru

"Ya, Ino is running tests on a random sampling from our blood banks to see what our people may turn to." said Temari "Also anyone who wants to be tested can be tested."

"I was going to ask her to test me after lunch." said Shikamaru "Did they test you?"

"I was going to go with you?" asked Temari "My brothers aren't getting tested but I find it is better to know what you may be facing."

"Same here." said Shikamaru "How is the vaccine Sakura came up doing?"

"Everything seams fine but it will take a few more hours to be sure." said Temari "And it takes a long time to make the vaccine."

"Do you think the council will take the vaccine if it works?" asked Shikamaru

"Probably but the trick will be with the villagers, they have the right to decide if they want it or not." said Temari "The ninjas don't have that option so they will have the vaccine."

"Well that would still cut down the number of enemies if the village is attacked." said Shikamaru

"It's more of when we are attacked then an if." said Temari "Come on lunch break is over, we will get tested then get back to work."

**I know that I didn't focus on Naruto and Sakura this chapter, instead I focused on Shikamaru and Temari, this couple will take center stage in the next chapter or two. Now some of you may be asking why I decided to update earlier then normal and unlike my other times it isn't because my team won a football game. (I disliked both Texas and Alabama) I updated early because today (Thursday) my nephew was born and both he and my sister are doing fine. So I hope you liked this chapter now please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Here They Come**

"At least we know your parents are alive." said Naruto as he sat there watching Sakura work on a cure.

"Naruto we talked about this at least half a dozen time, yes I am happy they are alive now I want to give them back their humanity." said Sakura

"_You don't have to snap at him." _ said Inner Sakura _"He is just boarded out of his mind and he isn't used to spending days pent up inside a room, no matter how much fun we have at night."_

"_True." _ Said Sakura and even though Hana said she was leaving heat she just enjoyed doing it with Naruto too much to stop, true they didn't do it as long or as wild as their first time but it was still very…very good. _"I just wish he didn't keep bringing it up."_

"Sorry Sakura-Chan, it's just I am boarded out of mind." said Naruto as he lowered his head.

"I know, and I am sorry I snapped." said Sakura "It's just Gaara wants as much as this vaccine as possible as soon as possible. The deadline forms the Leaf to surrender ends sunset tonight. He wants as much as possible to start vaccination of the ninjas and any villagers who want it."

"How many do you think will want it?" asked Naruto

"Judging from the amount of people who came into the hospital asking for a blood test to find out what they will turn into I would say a lot of people." said Sakura

"I see, it seams that most of the people in the sand will turn into the snake type." said Naruto

"Well it does prove Jiraiya's theory that environment does play a factor." said Sakura before rolling her eyes "Just shows you that even a pervert can come up with a good idea."

"Well Sakura-Chan….you're a little perverted yourself." Said Naruto as Sakura glared at him.

"If your talking about what we did last night, if you tell anyone about that I will break every bone in your body, then heal them just to break them again." Threatened Sakura as Naruto nodded his head. "Good boy."

"He is whipped." said Sasuke as he sat there board out of his mind, he was so board he had actual joined a card game with Choji, Katara and Saito.

"Well Ino has me whipped." said Choji "And in a way Karin was you whipped. I mean you rushed to her defense when Ino lost her cool."

"She is useful." said Sasuke as he kept playing the game. 

"How are things coming Shizune?" asked Tsunade as she walked down into the leaf's medical lab.

"I have some leads on a cure for them but it will take time." said Shizune "However we have time on our side, turns out the way they kept their human mind slowly fails and the animal within them wins."

"I see." said Tsunade with a smile before looking toward a containment cells "I want those two ready to leave within the hour."

"That I can do." said Shizune "Even if you leave now you would be cutting it close in getting to the boarder by nightfall."

"That is if we go at human speed, besides I sent the supplies we need ahead, we will caught up to them just before the boarder." Said Tsunade

"Very well, I will keep working and I will have containment cells ready for Naruto and his gang." said Shizune as Tsunade smiled.

"Good." said Tsunade "And don't worry Choji and Ino will be with them."

"Good." said Shizune

"Besides I couldn't hurt them now, they are cats and about a quarter of our attacking force will be them." said Tsunade "Same goes for Sasuke Uchiha and this Karin, the snakes want them. They think that having such a powerful snake would lead them."

"I see." said Shizune "Well a snake leading snakes makes sense."

Four hours later Shikamaru walked around the new outer wall looking at the weapon placements for the catapults. He suddenly felt a person appear beside him. "Hello Temari." said Shikamaru

"Hello, little boy." said Temari with a smile as they kept walking down the line. "We only have about six hours until the Leaf's deadline happens."

"I know and I also understand what that means." Said Shikamaru

"Ya, all our forces on the boarder are on alert." Said Temari "However they are only an early warning system there is no way they can hold out."

"I just hope most of them make it back here and are not turned." Said Shikamaru

"Well Sand ninjas know the desert out there better then anyone else and we sent the first shipment of the vaccine last night to them." said Temari "They should get it just before nightfall today."

"That may help but it will not stop them." Said Shikamaru

"Ya, we hope these walls will hold them but these walls like anything built by man will fall with the right amount of force." said Temari "And I am sorry about what your test results."

"Ya." said Shikamaru

**Flashback**

"So do you have the test results back?" asked Temari as Ino walked up to the glass.

"Ya." said Ino as she looked at Shikamaru and Temari "Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Just tell us Ino." Stated Shikamaru

"Well Temari you don't have to worry about becoming a snake all that time in fire country may explain why you would become a wolf." said Ino

"A wolf is not too bad, I will not become one but it could be worst." Said Temari

"Like mine?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes." Said Ino sadly

**End Flashback**

"A deer a fucking deer." said Shikamaru with some tears in the corners of his eyes "If I turn in front of my parents, you or anyone else I will be eaten on the spot."

"I am sorry about that Shikamaru." said Temari

"It isn't your fault." said Shikamaru before he gave a half smile "Oh well that means I will not have to live with the virus for long."

"I guess." said Temari as she noticed a Leaf Ninja walking their way.

"Hana is something wrong?" asked Shikamaru

"No, sir I just like to take a walk when I am stressed." said Hana with a smile "it helps calm me down."

"Well then your legs are probably killing you because of all the stress we are all dealing with." Said Temari with a grin

"Ya that is an understatement." said Hana as she kept walking.

The sun was about to go down when Tsunade and her army arrived in the camp near the boarder with the sand. All around her stood the different races that now ruled the world, snakes, cats, wolves and almost every praetor animal human hybrid.

"What is the status?" asked Tsunade to Neji

"Everything is ready and we are waiting on you." said Neji

"Good, any sign of their surrender?" asked Tsunade

"None, but they still have some time." said Neji "However a caravan arrived an hour ago."

"Ok, I want everyone to move into attack position and wait for my orders." said Tsunade _"I just hope that caravan has our ninjas on board. It would be nice to have them with us before we attack."_

Across the river the sand commander waited his men at the ready, everyone was on edge as the sun sank over the horizon and the spotlights located on the towers came online, as they started scanning the area with their bright lights. Meanwhile the Sand Ninjas stood on top of the earth and wood wall. Tension was in the air and they held their weapons close as they braced themselves only 300 yards of water, some traps and a wall separated them from the infected.

"As everyone gotten their shots?" asked the Sand Commander

"The lasts ones are getting it now." said his aid

"Good, I want a massager hawk standing by to send word to the village." ordered the commander.

"Yes, sir." said the aid

Meanwhile Tsunade stood on the beach looking at what laid before them. _"I am saddened it came to this." _ Thought Tsunade as she raised a kunai, a weapon from her past life. She threw it up in the air as it paper bomb on it went off. On that queue lines after line of soldiers appeared out of the woods. As the spotlights on the opposite shore line all came toward the blast shinning their lights on the army that now faced them.

"Looks like they are going to attack." said the sand aid "Shall I launch an attack."

"No…they want us to we will not attack until they enter the water." said the commander "We don't want to give them a reason to attack."

"Very well we will stand by." said the aid

"They are not attacking." said Neji

"No…they are waiting on us." said Tsunade "and lets not keep them waiting. Launch the boats."

With that many large rafts appeared out of the tree line being cared by the creatures. They rushed forward and placed them into the water.

"They have boats!" yelled the Sand aid

"Open fire!" yelled the commander as the siege weapons he had opened up on the enemy shoreline with large rocks covered with paper bombes and also flaming arrows. Meanwhile the animal forms where getting onto the boats as they headed toward the coast line. "Send word to the Village tell them they are trying to crossed."

On the lead boat Tsunade as they headed toward the shore line. Large arrows started to rain down toward them. However thanks to the people in the back using their chakra the boat crossed the river in less then 30 seconds. Once the boat hit the shore she rushed dodged the barrage of incoming kunai. As she charged forward toward the woodened wall she pulled his fist back and with one massive chakra enhanced punch. The force of her punch caused a large part of the wall came crashing down. As the wall came down a young chunin landed flat on his back right beside her. His eyes widened as Tsunade reached down with a chakra covered hand.

"I welcome you to freedom." said Tsunade as she placed a hand on him. The chunin screamed as he started turning. Fangs popped out of the roof of his mouth as his skin turned to scales. Next his legs started to form together forming a large tail.

"A snake type." added Tsunade with disappoint as the chunin's body grew and he added mussel mass.

When the chunin's eyes opened, she knew he had finished turning. Slowly Tsunade let go only to have him try and bite her. "What is wrong with you?" yelled Tsunade as he kept fighting. "I am on your side."

"I am a ninja of the Sand you are my enemy!" yelled the chunin

"You have your human mind." Growled Tsunade

"You can thank your students they came up with a vaccine that allows us to keep our minds." Said the chunin as Tsunade's eyes widened as she looked up. All around her turned sand ninjas were fighting them.

"Then you die." said Tsunade as she ripped out the snake's neck. _"Damn you Sakura and Ino you just caused a lot of deaths." _

"They have a vaccine that keeps their human mind just kill them." Ordered Tsunade

Meanwhile in a look out tower the sand commander watched as his ninjas both turned and unturned started fighting against the invaders. Those who had turned picked up the remains of their headband so not to be attacked by their allies.

"It is time; show them what we can do. Light it." Ordered the commander, with that the aid walked over to a scroll. With one quick movement he opened it up and ran his blood covered thumb down the scroll. That scroll started a chain reaction of paper bombs that ran across the beach which was now full of infected.

A giant explosion rocked the earth as Tsunade looked behind her only to see a wall of flames where her army used to be.

"We bloody them up, order a retreat." said the Sand Commander as flares flew up into the air. The Sand Ninjas quickly ran though hand signs and a huge sand storm covered their retreat toward the sand.

"Shall we go after them?" asked Neji as he walked up to Tsunade

"No, gather the wounded we will get them in their village." Said Tsunade as she looked at the dead soldiers from all races spread out over the beach, so much blood filled the water that it was totally red.

**They are coming to the Sand, now I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed and I ask that you do it again. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Enemy at the Gates**

"Lord Kazekage!" yelled a jonnin as he burst into Gaara's office just as the sun was coming up.

"What is it?" asked Gaara

"They have crossed the river, our forces have begun pulling back toward the village." said the jonnin

"I see, how did we do?" asked Gaara

"We lost a lot but it seams that the vaccine worked." said the jonnin "There are two dozen infected ninjas headed back with the rest of our forces."

"How long until our forces reach the village?" asked Gaara

"Maybe around noon and then the enemy can arrive any time after that." said the Jonnin

"Very well make the defenses ready and prepare to send the village into lock down." Ordered Gaara

Meanwhile Tsunade looked over the field of the wounded. The death toll wasn't as high as she originally thought but it was still a lot. "We must make them pay." said tiger man

"They will I promise you." said Tsunade

"Good because I don't want to report back to my Kage that this was a waste of lives." Said the tiger man

"It may be a waste if they all have this vaccine but we must be destroyed it before they can make anymore." Hissed a snake woman

"As much as I hate to agree with a snake it is correct we need to remove the threat this vaccine possesses." said the tiger man

"Agreed as long as we get the people I want." said Tsunade

"We also want the people we where promised." Hissed the snake man as the tiger nodded his head.

"Ok." said Tsunade "Then we should head out before they have a chance to advance anymore toward a cure for us."

"What they are coming?" asked Ino as she looked up from her data.

"Yes, but your vaccine worked perfectly." said Temari

"So you have some infected ninjas?" asked Naruto

"Ya, we have set up an area near the main gate to house them, when the enemy arrives they will be on the front line." said Temari

"I want to be there." said Naruto as Sakura looked at him.

"What…why?" asked Sakura

"I am pent up here I will be more useful fighting along the sand ninjas outside then I will be just sitting here waiting for them to come." said Naruto

"I can arrange you to be moved to the holding area." said Temari

"I'll go too." said Choji

"I have nothing better to do so I will go too." said Sasuke

"Alright you guys go fight while we work on a cure." said Ino "Just be safe."

"We will be." said Naruto with a grin as he gave a thumb up to everyone.

"I will get you moved within the hour." said Temari "Also I'll get you headbands so we don't attack you be accident."

"Thanks make sure mine is leaf." said Naruto as Temari nodded as she walked out of the lab.

"_Naruto-kun is going to go out there and fight." _ said Inner Sakura with worry _"What if he gets hurt, captured or worst." _

"_It is Naruto we can't stop him from doing this, he will feel he has too." _ said Sakura back. _"We just have to pray he comes back like all the other times."_

"_All the other times he came back, he was half dead and had to spend at least a week in the hospital." _ Responded Inner Sakura

True to her word Temari had a cart waiting to take Naruto, Sasuke and Choji toward the comment house near the main gate. It was a small converted warehouse with beds lining each side. Already infected ninjas were inside almost all of them where snake types, the rest where mostly lizards or other reptiles.

"You know it is hard to leave the girls back there." said Choji as he and Naruto made their way to a separate room of the snakes and other reptiles.

Unlike the reptile room who tended liked the temperature high this one was ACs and a lot cooler, the few mammals had gathered there to stay cool. Sasuke had chosen to stay with the retiles since he actually liked the temperature in the 90's now.

"Ya, but they might get some work done instead of doing us." said Naruto with a grin as he found a bed.

"Ya, but you know they are still a while from a cure for us." whispered Choji as Naruto nodded his head. He had seen the look of desperation in Ino's and Sakura's eyes as they looked for a cure. He had to guess Karin was in desperation mode too but like Sasuke she didn't tend to show emotions toward anyone, well apart from Sasuke.

"They know more now then when we left the Leaf." said Naruto "They said the know how the virus generally works and now they just need to figure out how to stop it and then reverse it."

"Ya, but they have what a day?" asked Choji

"Probably less but that is why we are here, we are going to buy them more time." said Naruto.

Meanwhile on top of a sand dune just in sight of the Sand stood two snakes. "They have reinforced those walls a lot." Hissed one man as he scanned the area again.

"Yes, but the wolf Tsunade has a plan to get us inside the walls." said the other snake

"I just hope she is right because this would be the perfect home for our kind." said the first snake as the two slithered away heading back toward the main army which was rushing toward the Sand Village.

Night had started to fall over the Sand as Naruto lied their unable to sleep and judging from how much Choji was moving around on the bed next to his he couldn't either. For the first time in weeks he couldn't wrap his arms around Sakura, his mate. He couldn't smell her sent or feel her as she press her body up against his for extra warmth. He knew when he woke up and she wouldn't be there using his chest as her pillow. What made it worst is that he wasn't near her to protect her from anything that could go wrong.

As a human it was already natural for him to protect her, he would take a kunai to protect a friend but for Sakura he would give his life. Only now it was worst he felt he had to protect her from everything even though he knew she was highly trained ninja he just had a feeling he had to be near her at all times and now he wasn't near her. Slowly he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

However just after 11 at night an alarm spread across the village, light could be seen in the distance. They were here.

Gaara along with his siblings, Shikamaru and Jiraiya meet up the main gate where the largest forces had gathered. "What is the situation?" asked Gaara

"Lord Kazekage, they are staying just outside our weapon range and have spread out to surround us but a majority of their forces seam to have gathered near the main gate." Said a ANBU commander

"That doesn't make sense they know that the main gate would be the most fortified point on the wall." said Shikamaru "So why gathered there?"

"I don't know but wake the villagers and order them into the bunkers." said Gaara before he turned to Temari "How many of the villagers have the vaccine?"

"None, we didn't have enoth for all the ninjas about 10% of our forces don't have it." said Temari "Sakura is making another batch but it is still hours away from finishing it and then it would only cover the remaining ninjas."

"We may not have hours." said Gaara as he looked out over the camp fires which now spread out over a sand dune. One of the fires stood out above the rest, it was bigger and gave off more of a red glow then the orange the other fires gave._ "The commander's fire? No they are normally in the center of the camp and this is the closest too us. So what is it doing there?" _ thought Gaara

"Kankuro, prepare an ANBU team made up of your best puppet masters we should hit them before they can settle in for an attack." said Gaara

"Sure thing Gaara." said Kankuro

"Just make sure it is a hit and run, they would over whelm you with numbers out there." said Gaara as Kankuro headed off to gather his team.

Out near the strange fire Tsunade stood looking at the massive wall that stood before her, inside were the members of the pack she wanted Naruto, Sakura, Jiraiya and the two still unknown fox kits that Sakura and Naruto had picked up from the Leaf.

"So you have a way in?" asked a large black furred female dog, she was extremely large for a dog, almost wolf in size. Beside her stood Kiba.

"Yes, Tsume." said Tsunade to the Alpha female of the Inuzuka pack. Even the langue had changed since the turning, missions where now hunts and clans were called pack, however everyone was still part of the Leaf Pack.

"Someone is coming." said Kiba as a figure appeared out of the darkness, a human figure. Slowly the figure approached stopping on the other side of the fire.

"Well…how are you doing sis?" asked Kiba as he looked at his older sister Hana

"I would be better if you were not holding my husband and my son hostage." snapped Hana as she looked at Tsunade with pure hate "I had such respect for you but holding my family hostage is low."

"I didn't like it either Hana but it is for the best, the work I forced you to do will save thousands of lives." said Tsunade "Did you place them?"

"Yes." said Hana as she pulled a scroll from her vest. "Also as you demanded a sample of their cure and the medical records on all their tests."

"Thank you." said Tsunade as Hana tossed them to her.

"Now where is my husband and son." demanded Hana "You promised that they would be safe and unturned."

"They are safe but first some questions how many of the people inside have this cure?" asked Tsunade

"Almost all the ninja force but almost none of the villagers." said Hana "Now were is my family."

"Well sis I will go get them." said Kiba as he turned to walk away. Suddenly he spun around throwing a small needle. Hana tried to move but it was too fast, she felt pain shooting up from her neck as she pulled the sendon needle from her neck. She felt her knees go weak as she lost her footing and fell to her knees but she still stayed awake.

"We had a deal." said Hana "You said me and my family would be fine."

"And we are going to keep it." said Tsunade as Hana felt someone behind her, suddenly she felt a pair of hands. She struggled to turn her head but she managed to pull it off. There was a small half human half dog kid with brown fur. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"Mommy." said the dog pup as he hugged his mom. Behind him was another dog form, only this one was an adult with a darker brown almost black fur. There before her was her husband and son.

"You turned them?" asked Hana

"Well I couldn't let part of my pack leave." explained her mother "So I asked Tsunade to make a formula so that you can join your pack. That same formula was in the needle Kiba sent into your neck."

"Don't fight it Hana." said her husband as he pulled their son away from her as her mother cam closer with a chakra covered hand to speed up her transformation.

"Did you forget I will still have my human mind?" asked Hana

"No we didn't, but we are working on a cure for that problem and until then we are willing to hold you in a containment cell." said Tsunade as Tsume got closer to her daughter.

"Wait!" yelled Hana as her mother looked at her, "As least take my son away, I don't want him to see this."

"Very well." said Tsume as Kiba walked over to his young nephew

"Come on you pup lets get something to eat, mommy will join us later." said Kiba as he took his nephew away.

"By Mommy see you soon." said her son as Kiba lead him away all the while asking for food.

"Alright do it." said Tsunade

"I will never forgive you for this." snapped Hana as she glared at her mother

"You may hate me now but it for the best of the pack and you will thank me later." said Tsume as she placed her chakra covered hand on her daughter speeding up the transformation.

Hana screamed in pain as light brown and white fur covered her entire body in less then five seconds. She held onto her sides as her body added mussels and height as she grew from 5 feet 5 inches to 6'3. She now looked like a fur covered giant human. Next her spine grew out to form her new tail.

"Please Help me." cried Hana as she looked at her transformed husband. However he just stood their fighting the urge to help his mate but he knew it was for the best. He watched as Hana's muzzle formed and her teeth fell out as they were being replaced by her new canine teeth. Next her ears poked out of the top of her head. Hana screamed again as new short sharp claws formed on each of fingers and toes.

"She is done." said Tsunade with that her husband ran up to her and held her in his arms.

"You look beautiful, Hana-chan." said her husband as he moved some of her hair behind her new ears. Hana turned and looked at him.

"I may be beautiful to you but that is because of the virus, you said you never wanted to be one of these things." said Hana

"Just give it a chance Hana the most important thing is that we are alive and together." said her husband with a smile "And in time Lady Tsunade will find a cure for your human mind."

"I will but first I need to get the others." said Tsunade "Your mate will take you to your pup and then to the holding area."

"I just want to hold my son." cried Hana as her husband helped her up and half carried her deeper into the camp.

Tsunade turned toward Tsume "Gather the forces and prepare to attack." ordered Tsunade as Tsume went to gather the forces.

"Gaara my team is ready." said Kankuro as he reappeared on the watchtower overlooking the main gate.

"That will no longer be needed." said Gaara

"Why?" asked Kankuro

"They are coming at us." said Temari

"Then they are fools, shall I order our range weapons to attack?" asked Kankuro

"Yes." said Gaara as Kankuro gave the order to launch the attack however to his surprise when the first crew released the catapult a chain reaction started. The paper bombs Hana had placed to protect her family went off.

"What the?" asked Kankuro the paper bombs explosion at the base main gate along with the smaller gates around the village gave the invaders an opening into the village.

"We must have a traitor." said Temari as the others looked at her "Who else could place bombs all over our walls."

"No matter, we need to hold the line." said Gaara as he headed off to battle.

Meanwhile Tsunade lead the charge of the infected toward the destroyed main gate of the village hidden in the Sand. However suddenly a bunch of figures appeared on the remains of the wall. There standing there in the middle of a group of infected ninjas was a male fox with deep blue eyes, blonde hair and a Leaf Headband tied around his forehead.

"_There you are Naruto." _ thought Tsunade with a smile as she kept going forward.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, sadly I will be unable to update till Saturday or Sunday. Now a key event happened this chapter and that is Hana betraying the Sand in order to save her family. If you don't understand what happened it will be explained later. Now last chapter is I had a reviewer ask about their ability to control what they turn into, that way Shikamaru doesn't turn into a deer and get killed. Well the answer to why they are not using it is because the only way to do it is to infect the person and then they become that animal. There is no way to control what a person turns into without infecting them. Now next chapter is Naruto vs. Tsunade. I ask that you all keep on reading and reviewing, Thanks Wilkins75.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Desperate Times**

"I am going to say the she wolf in the lead is Tsunade." said Choji

"Ya, the purple mark on her forehead, the blonde hair and large breast kind of gives it away." said Naruto as he watched the charging army come closer. He looked around him at the turned forces Gaara had placed under his command. There was just enoth of them to from a single thin line that almost covered the huge gap in the wall. Behind them Gaara was preparing the defenses.

"Naruto step aside I need to do something." said Jiraiya as he jumped over Naruto's head. He bit his thumb before slamming into the ground right in front of Tsunade. A massive cloud of smoke filled the battlefield as a giant toad appeared. He had dark red skin and blue and white jacket. He had a short sword on a belt and a smoking pipe in his mouth.

"Gamabunta." said Naruto as he looked at the toad Bose.

"Jiraiya?" asked the Toad boss with a booming voice as he looked up at the Toad sage on top of his head. "What are these beasts in front of me?"

"Orochimaru made a virus that turns people into those things and now they want to turn the last ninja village into them." Explained Jiraiya

"I see and where is Tsunade and the runt, Naruto?" asked Gamabunta

"I am right here!" yelled Tsunade as she appeared in front of Jiraiya with a pull back fist. She sent a punch flying but Jiraiya ducked just in time. In response Jiraiya punched her as hard as possible. However Tsunade dug her feet claws into Gamabunta's skin so his punch had no effect on her.

"Nice try." said Tsunade as she prepared to punch him again only to have Gamabunta reach up with her tongue and pulled Tsunade off.

"So she is one of them?" asked Gamabunta before Tsunade cut herself free using her sharp claws against Gamabunta's tongue. Tsunade landed safety on the ground before looking up at her teammate and his summon.

"Yes, she and Naruto have been infected however Naruto and a few others have kept their human minds." said Jiraiya "Basically anyone without a headband is an enemy."

"Works for me." said Gamabunta as he started to spit out a bunch of oil as Jiraiya used a fire justu causing a rain of fire to come down on the invaders.

"Lead the forces in and capture our targets and turn the villagers. I will deal with Jiraiya." said Tsunade to another wolf

"No you deal with me." said a voice as Tsunade turned just in time Naruto's fist a second before it hit her face. Unlike Jiraiya Naruto's punch had a strong effect, it sent Tsunade crashing into the ground.

"Naruto let me handle Tsunade!" yelled Jiraiya down

"No, you and Gamabunta can do more damage then I to the army as a whole if you aren't dealing with the old hag." said Naruto as Tsunade got back to her feet. "So I will deal with her and you deal with the army."

"He seams to have gotten smarter from the last time he summoned me." said Gamabunta

"You little trump, if your mind wasn't messed up I would kill you." said Tsunade as she glared at Naruto. Since she was a wolf and he was a fox she was now almost equal to him in height. Since males tended to be taller no mater what race a person turned into. If Naruto had been up against a male wolf like Neji or Kakashi he would be at least six inches shorter then them.

"I am the one messed up?" asked Naruto "You're the one who is attacking an allied village, who is trying to find a cure for this virus that as changed you."

"Didn't you read the letter I sent you of why I am here?" asked Tsunade as the two of them began to circle looking for an opening. Tsunade waved the other forces away, she wanted to be the one to bring Naruto down, so that the chances of him getting hurt would be lower.

"No, I know it isn't the really you who wrote that letter. It was the virus." Stated Naruto

"Naruto I am still the same person only I am free of the human restraints. When I was turning I realized that I love that old pervert Jiraiya." said Tsunade "I came her for him and to bring you and the other Leaf ninjas home."

"A home full of wild animals?" asked Naruto

"We are still the same people." said Tsunade

"We are not people we are freaks!" yelled Naruto as he charged forward claws out. Tsunade got into a stance as she prepared to do battle with a person she considered her pup.

At that moment the rest of the infected army smashed into the Sand forces, the front line force was the turned ninjas of the sand. Choji feel to the ground as a wolf type pounced one him fangs out. Choji reached up and grabbed the top and bottom of the wolf's mouth stopping him from biting down on him.

Sasuke wasn't doing much better he was surrounded by three snake's type and a bear type.

"Surrender Sasuke Uchiha." hissed one of the snakes

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Sasuke

"Because we want you with us." said a snake woman

"No, I don't want to join you." responded Sasuke

"Join…we don't want you to join us we want you to lead us." said another snake man

"Kage of the Snakes." said Sasuke as he rolled his eyes "No thank you."

"Once we free you of your human mind you may see it different." said the first snake as the three of them snapped forward fangs out.

Out in the field Naruto jumped away from one of Tsuande's slashes. He wasn't as physically strong as Tsunade but he was faster then her.

"You can't outrun me forever Naruto." growled Tsunade as Naruto charged in again with his fist ready.

"You are trying to punch me?" asked Tsunade as Naruto came closer. She reached out and grabbed him by the neck. "I have you now Naruto."

"No you don't." said Naruto with a smirk before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Shadow clone." said Tsunade as she looked around the battleground "Makes sense that he would still be able to do that, he had the most chakra of anyone I ever meet. Now where are you?"

Meanwhile Choji, Sasuke and the other turned ninjas were fighting a losing battle as they were being forced back. Just then Gaara and the other ninjas joined the fight near the gate.

"Sand Coffin." said Gaara as he went to crush as snake man only to find it took more force to crush reptiles because of their hard scales and quickly they found out that if the channel chakra into their skin the hardness increases drastically.

"Gaara what do you want to do?" asked Kankuro as his puppets did battle against the creatures, only problem was that when he tried to trap one of the creatures inside his Black Ant puppet it punched itself out before he could kill it.

"Cover me." ordered Gaara as he sent most of his sand away and formed two long lines of sand on either side of the destroyed gate heading out toward the enemy camp. He then raised the sand forming two giant walls of sand. "Sand funeral."

With that the walls of sand came crashing down crushing a lot of the enemies however to his amazement a few crawled out of the sand. "How in the world?" asked Kankuro

"No time we have to fall back!" yelled Temari as she used her fan as a club to break a bear woman jaw.

"I agree." said Shikamaru as he threw kunai after kunai at the enemy. "Besides they are not turning anyone they are killing, they know about the vaccine."

"Ok, fall back to the secondary defense line." ordered Gaara.

"I am right here!" yelled Naruto as he jumped out of the ground from right under Tsunade, he had a clear shot of her jaw just like he had on Neji during the chunin however when he hit Tsunade, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What the?" asked Naruto as he looked around.

"You're not the only one who can make Shadow clones." said Tsunade as she appeared behind Naruto, in one quick movement she sent her claws across Naruto's back starting at the shoulder blade and ending at his hip.

Naruto let of a load scream as blood started to run down his back and he fell to his knees with his back to Tsunade.

"I am so sorry about that Naruto but in time your wounds will heal." said Tsunade with pain in her voice. As she spoke Naruto spun around with a glowing ball of red chakra in hand.

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto as he tried to hit Tsunade with one of his most powerful attacks. A second before the Rasengan hit Tsunade's stomach she knocked his hand down so the blow hit the ground below them causing each of them to fly backwards as a giant hole appeared in the ground.

Naruto landed on his back causing him to bit down another scream as sand and rocks entered his wounds. He slowly got back up as his wounds started to heal themselves. One of the negatives side effects of his deal with the Kyuubi was that his healing was slowed down; he still healed ten times faster then a normal human but these wounds where large and deep.

"You never give up don't you Naruto." said Tsunade as she appeared in front of him, she placed her foot on his chest forcing him onto the ground. "Normally that is one of your best features but not in this case. You have lost Naruto just give up."

"Never." said Naturo as he forced Tsunade's foot off his chest and he started to stand back up from under Tsunade "I will fight you until I am dead."

"No, I will am not fighting to kill you, Naruto." said Tsunade as she punched Naruto across the face breaking the bones in his muzzle. "I am fighting to nock you out and then drag you home."

"I fight for my friends and the human race." said Naruto as he spat out blood and even a on of his teeth as he tried to stand back up only to get punched back down.

"Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Sakura, myself and you are not human anymore." explained Tsunade with a smile "In fact most of the people you know are one of us."

"You guys are trying to destroy humanity." stated Naruto

"Humanity is over Naruto a new race has taken over you already joined it in body, now it is the time to embrace it totally." said Tsunade as she picked up Naruto and held him muzzle tip to muzzle tip.

"Never." growled Naruto before spitting on her face.

"Fine this will hurt me emotionally almost as much as it will hurt you phyicaly." said Tsunade as she raised her fist to punch Naruto back to the ground. Suddenly she got knocked to the ground with a boot in her face.

"Jiraiya?" asked Naruto weakly from the lost of blood as he lied where Tsunade had dropped him..

"Ya it's me Naruto, you head back to the village you're too hurt to keep going." said Jiraiya as he faced down Tsunade.

"I can still fight." said Naruto "I can't leave you here."

"Just follow the order Naruto and head back, get yourself healed and protect the others." ordered Jiraiya

"Fine." said Naruto as he headed back toward the village.

"So it's you and me now Jiraiya." said Tsunade as she looked at her teammate.

"Ya, just like you wanted." said Jiraiya as he got into a stance and started to channel his chakra, soon chakra danced around him.

"So you want to dance?" asked Tsunade as she got into a stance her strap claws at the ready.

"Funny I always asked you to dance not the other way around." said Jiraiya

"Things change you old pervert." said Tsunade

"Some things stay the same." said Jiraiya as he started to go though hand signs.

"Lord Kazekage they have taken sector 8 and 11." Reported an ANBU

"How are the inner walls?" asked Gaara as he stood on one of the inner walls that now divided the 13 sectors with the center of the village being sector 1 and the rest heading out from there.

"They are holding but it is only a matter of time." said the ANBU "They are killing not turning our ninjas."

"What of Naruto and Jiraiya?" asked Choji as he Sasuke and the few turned who had made it back from the front line stood apart making sure not to infect anyone.

"The giant frog is still fighting so Jiraiya is still in the fight it seams." said the ANBU as Naruto appeared.

"Toad not frog." said Naruto before falling to the ground on one knee and started panting.

"You tired Dupe?" asked Sasuke

"Did you not see my back?" asked Naruto as he stood up only to fall back to his knee.

"Ya, so?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Naruto's blood soaked back.

"Temari, Shikamaru make sure Naruto gets to the hospital and then stay there." ordered Gaara

"But Gaara we are top ranked ninjas we would be better off fighting beside you." explained Temari

"No you wouldn't." said Gaara "Temari and Shikamaru are possibly the greatest tactical minds in the world; we need you back there to make the choices and coordinate the defenses."

"Alright just be careful brother?"

"I will now take Naruto I need to speak with Shikamaru alone for a moment." said Gaara as Temari nodded as they started to head toward the hospital.

"You know we can't win this battle." said Shikamaru

"I know. The outer walls where are only real hope. Sooner rather then later the Sand will fall." said Gaara

"Gaara don't speak like that!" yelled Kankuro

"Our only hope is the same people Lady Tsunade put her hopes in." said Gaara

"That Naruto and the others will find a cure." said Shikamaru as Gaara nodded

"Correct." said Gaara "Now when the time comes am counting on you to get my sister to safety."

"Gaara what are you planning?" asked Kankuro

"Possibly the end of the Sand Village." said Gaara "Now go Shikamaru protect Temari that is your mission now."

"Yes, sir." said Shikamaru as he disappeared

"What do you want us to do?" asked Choji

"You can decide your own fate for now but once they breach this wall I want you to head back to the hospital yourself and protect the keys to us winning in the end." said Gaara as he looked out over the village, fires burned and he could hear the enemy search teams going though the building looking for anyone who was left behind.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I thought I would of gotten more reviews last chapter but no matter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I hope you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Desperate Measures**

"We have to hurry." said Sakura as she rushed to find a cure. They have gotten word that the enemy was at the gates and then a large explosion happened, Sakura could feel it within her that something was terrible wrong.

As she went to start another experiment for a cure when the door to the lab opened. Sakura looked up to see Naruto walk in before falling to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Sakura as she ran to his side. Her eyes widened as she saw the injury on his back. "My God, Naruto what happened."

"He went a few rounds with Tsunade." said Temari as she entered the room

"What?" asked Sakura as she looked at Naruto's injuries surprised that her master would do that to Naruto the man she considered her own son. "Temari get the chakra pads from the cabinet."

"_If I only had the same amount of chakra I had when I was a human." _thought Sakura as she started using chakra to help Naruto's already faster healing rate.

"Here." said Temari as she placed the pads down. Sakura quickly placed them on Naruto's back.

"Forehead we need you here to find a cure!" yelled Ino as the pad started releasing healing chakra.

"Hang on Naruto isn't healed yet." yelled Sakura

"Naruto isn't as important as finding a cure!" yelled Ino as Sakura barred her teeth and glared at Ino.

"Ino what if it was Choji on the floor with a chance of bleeding out you would be right here trying to save him at all costs." snapped Sakura before yelling at the top of her lungs "SO DON'T YOU GOD DAMN TRY TO DRAG ME AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!"

Meanwhile near the southern gate Hinata and Kiba walked though the ruined streets of the Sand village, with a search team. However every building they entered was already abounded.

"Looks like they did a good job in moving their villagers into their bunkers." said Kiba as he kicked over a half turned body of a sand ninja.

"Ya, I just want to find Naruto." said Hinata

"And do what may I ask?" asked Kiba

"Mate with him so that we can be together forever." Stated Hinata

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Kiba "By raping him?"

"If needed." said Hinata "I know if he finds out that I love him he will return my feelings."

"And what if he already mated to Sakura?" asked Kiba as Hinata eyes narrowed she hadn't considered that possibility. "If he has mated with her they are mated for life."

That was one of the good thing about the new world most of the Animals/human hybrids seamed to mate for life and as such there was no adultery.

"He can't have done that." said Hinata "We are meant to be together."

"If that was the case then why are he and Sakura both foxes?" asked Kiba "Wouldn't you and he be the same race now?"

"Shut up and keep going the sooner we clear this area we can attack the next section and find Naruto-kun." said Hinata

"So Jiraiya how are you doing?" asked Tsunade as she smiled at the man she loved.

"I was doing much better until you guys attacked." said Jiraiya as he pulled a kunai.

"Come on you old pervert just give up." said Tsunade "I can see it in your eyes you want to be with me more then everything else."

"Yes, but as a human not as you are now." explained Jiraiya

"Deep down you don't care what form it is in as long as we are together." added Tsunade

"Shut up!" yelled Jiraiya as he threw a kunai only to have Tsunade side step the throw.

"Come on you threw better when we where gennin." said Tsunade as she picked up the kunai and bent it easy "Face it you are like Naruto when he fights Sakura he can't bring himself to hurt her and you are doing the same to me."

"_She is right, Damn it. I can'_t _bring myself to hurt her."_ thought Jiraiya as he pulled two more kunias. _"I'll just hold her off because if I go down then Gamabunta goes back to the summon world and at the moment he is the only one really slowing down the influx of infected." _

"I have to get back out there." said Naruto as he tried to stand back up only to be forced back down onto the bed by Sakura.

"Naruto you are no condition to fight." said Sakura "Your entire back is covered with wraps and you lost a lot of blood and your nose needs time to heal after being put back in place and don't even get me started on how much chakra it took for a new tooth to form."

"But." said Naruto

"No buts Katara, Saito make sure he doesn't go anywhere." ordered Sakura as the two kids nodded their heads. With that Sakura walked out of the room and into lab.

"Can you work now?" asked Ino

"Yes." said Sakura as she started working on a cure again.

On the other side of two way glass Temari watched as the cure began work again at full speed. Just then Shikamaru ran up to her.

"How bad?" asked Temari

"Your brother has ordered a retreat to the center five sectors of the village." explained Shikamaru "It is the right move focus your strength in a smaller area."

"Ya, but it is like moving a pawn to get out of check." said Temari "It only buys a little bit of time."

"Ya and the likely hood of them finding a cure before they storm this building is very small." added Shikamaru as the two Jonnin looked at the floor.

"Shikamaru can you send a message to my brother?" asked Temari

"Ya, I'll take it to him myself." said Shikamaru

"No not you, I need you here." ordered Temari "Send one of the ANBU we have around this building."

"Alright what is the message that we are standing by for action 5." said Temari

"Action 5?" asked Shikamaru

"It's our plan if it looks like the village will fall." stated Temari

"Don't tell me you placed paper bombs all over the village so if it is over run you could set them all off?" asked Shikamaru

"No that would of been Action 6 but we didn't have the paper bombs to pull it off." said Temari "Now get the message to an ANBU. I'll explain everything later."

"Sure." said Shikamaru as he went off to find an ANBU.

"Take this!" yelled Jiraiya as he punched Tsunade across her face his only protection was his gloves and his uniform that covered his entire body minus the face. However his punch was ineffective because Tsunade dug her claws into the ground causing her to move back only a few inches. Jiraiya's eyes widened as Tsunade grabbed his arm and twisted it around so he was facing the opposite way. Then letting out a load scream Jiraiya dislocated his shoulder in order to slip out of Tsunade's hold.

"I understand why Naruto had trouble with you." said Jiraiya

"Naruto would have probably beaten me if he had embraced the virus and fought like an animal instead of a human." said Tsunade as Jiraiya went to put his shoulder back in. "You know I could help you with that?"

"And get infected no thank you." said Jiraiya as Tsunade grinned, he had seen that grin almost any time they had trained together. "You did something didn't you?"

"Look at the back of your arm." stated Tsunade as Jiraiya looked at the back of his arm and there it was near his arm pit was a needle that somehow had gotten though his armor. He was infected "I placed it there when you where trying to escape, welcome to the pack Jiraiya."

"I am not a wolf and you have no idea what I am going to become." snapped Jiraiya as he pulled the needle out.

"Actually I do, thanks to Ino's research in picking what a human turns into." said Tsunade with a grin as Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"They said they destroyed that reach in the Leaf?" said Jiraiya

"They tried but Ino's claws missed the computer's hard drive by inches saving the information on it." said Tsunade

"Crap." snapped Jiraiya

"No not crap, soon you will be with us as a wolf." said Tsunade with a smile as Jiraiya noticed his arm felt numb.

"You poisoned this didn't you?" asked Jiraiya

"Ya, a strong sedative." said Tsunade "However since I didn't get you in the neck the sedative will take time to take full effect."

"Then I can still fight." said Jiraiya "And since I am already infected I don't have to worry about touching you."

"I'll let you touch me all you want once you finish turning." said Tsunade in as sexily voice as she could possible do as she moved to give the old pervert a clear view of her breasts.

As much as Jiraiya tried not to look but some how in his mind he was overlapping the image of human Tsunade and the image of the animal version in front of him now. A small bit of blood ran out of his nose as he tried to regain control of himself. Tsunade saw her opening and took it. She charged forward with her hand encased in chakra and grabbed Jiraiya by the shirt. Quickly the chakra encased him as fur started to appear.

"Don't fight it Jiraiya it will be over soon." said Tsunade as she pumped more chakra in to speed up the transformation. Some how Jiraiya found the strength within him to break Tsunade's hold. Both of them stumbled backwards and Jiraiya even fell to the ground.

Tsunade looked down at Jiraiya; he had changed but not all the way. A white tail now poked itself out of his uniform and long black claws came out of his shoes and gloves. Also his face was now framed in white fur as two white ears came out of the top of his head.

"You are going to look hansom." said Tsunade as she licked her lips imagining what he will look like once he is fully turned.

"I am not an animal yet!" yelled Jiraiya in a slightly deeper voice as he spun around to punch Tsunade only to find that he had last all movement in the arm. It now hung limp from his shoulder "Crap."

"Well without an arm it will be very hard to do justu's or hurt me and since I speed up your blood to turn you faster then you are about to lose all feeling in your body." said Tsunade and it was true he was losing feeling in this other arm and both his legs.

"I will fight until I can't anymore." said Jiraiya definitely as his legs started to shake as they struggled to hold him self up.

"Well it doesn't look like that is going to last long." said Tsunade as she charged over and gave Jiraiya one good punch. Jiraiya went flying backward and didn't get back up. Tsunade just slowly walked toward her teammate who lied on the ground struggling to stand up.

"You will thank me when this is all over." said Tsunade as she once again encased her hand in chakra.

"I don't think so." said Jiraiya

"I know you will." said Tsunade as she placed her hand on Jiraiya's chest. With the sedative in him in could only scream as leg muscle expended ripping his pants off, Tsunade was disappointed that his new fur prevented her from seeing him totally.

"STOP!!!!" yelled Jiraiya as he screened in pain.

"It will be over soon." said Tsunade tenderly as Jiraiya's lower body finished turning and it now worked it way up his body. His body mass increased as all his muscles increased in size and in mass. Soon only his face remained human looking, for a moment Jiraiya was unable to scream as his face started to get rearranged. A muzzle shot out from what used to be his nose. His old human teeth fell out as new sharp canine teeth appeared; lastly white fur appeared over all his skin; however the two red marks reformed in red fur.

"Jiraiya how do you feel?" asked Tsunade as she ran her hand across his check feeling his new fur.

"Why did you do this?" asked Jiraiya as he looked at Tsunade.

"Just give me time we will find a cure for your human mind and we can spend the rest of time together." said Tsunade as Gamabunta disappeared in a giant cloud of smoke.

"Just give us time and we will set everything back." said Jiraiya

"We don't want to go back Jiraiya and in time you won't want to go back either." said Tsunade as she singled two wolves. "Take him to the holding area and make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

"At once." said the two wolves as they picked Jiraiya up and started to carry him back to the camp.

On the inner wall of the Sand Village Gaara stood looking out over the village.

"Gaara Gamabunta is gone." reported Kankuro

"Then Jiraiya has fallen." said Gaara "Have they started their attack on the center of the village yet?"

"No they took over the other sectors but they made sure to stay out of range of any attack." said Kankuro

"And now with Jiraiya gone they will launch their main attack soon." said Gaara "Prepare all ninja."

"Yes, Gaara." said Kankuro as an ANBU appeared.

"Lord Kazekage. I have a message from Shikamaru and Temari." said the ANBU

"Speak."

"They are preparing situation 5." said the ANBU not knowing what it meant.

"Isn't that a little early?" asked Kankuro

"No, tell her to carry it out." ordered Gaara as Gaara looked at Choji and Sasuke "I want you too to head back to the hospital at once."

"Why, you need us here." said Choji

"There is no time." snapped Kankuro as suddenly another series of paper bombs went off this time in the inner wall.

"Very nicely placed sis." said Kiba with a grin as he saw the large hole in the wall. "Move out!"

**Well happy Martin Luther King Day, now I hope you are enjoying your holiday like I am. Now because of a three day weekend I was able to write a lot of story in fact I am currently writing one of the last chapters. Now back to busyness I hope you liked this chapter and because I have already edited the next 8 chapters I will post a challenge to you all. If you can reach 300 reviews I will post another chapter for you all. I normally don't trade review for a new chapter (No matter what you will get another chapter by Friday) but I love reading your reviews, it tells me what you think of the work. Also please write what you liked or didn't like about the chapter not just that you liked or didn't like it. Well once again please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 From Bad to Worst**

A cloud of dust filled the air as the wall gave in under Gaara's feet as he and several ninjas fell down into the rubble.

"What the hell." said Kankuro

"Another paper bomb." said Gaara as he stood back up.

"If I ever get my hand on the guy who betrayed us I will kill them." snapped Kankuro

"Actually it is a woman." said Kiba as he appeared though the dust "My sister."

"Why Hana helped us?" asked Choji

"We held her husband and son uninfected and promised that we would let them go free." explained Kiba

"But you didn't." said Choji

"No, we turned them and into members of our pack." said Kiba with a smile "Now where is Fox brat and Sakura we need them to join our pack?"

"Like we are going to tell you." growled Choji as he pulled out his claws.

"You can't win." said Kiba

"Lion vs. Dog I like my odds." said Choji before out of the desk cloud appeared an army of turned people of all different races.

"Lion vs. Army I like my odds." said Kiba with a grin.

"Doesn't look like we are going anywhere soon." hissed Sasuke

Meanwhile on the hospital roof Shikamaru stood with a pair of binoculars in hand. "They pieced the wall in all four sectors." said Shikamaru to himself as he saw the sand ninjas fall back in three of the four sectors only Gaara's sector was holding their own. Shikamaru could already see some of the younger ninjas running in fear and panic from the battle. A few actual surrendered and where taken back to the enemy camp to be held there while they change and until they find a cure for the human mind.

"This isn't good." said Shikamaru as he rushed down the stairs to inform Temari that order had started to break down on the front lines. He ran down so fast that it took him only a few seconds to reach Temari. She was standing by the window looking in on the cure being worked on. Temari didn't even look at him when he walked in, she was too busy thinking.

"Temari?" said Shikamaru as Temari snapped out of it.

"What?" asked Temari as she snapped out "Sorry I have been thinking."

"Understandable." said Shikamaru

"So how bad is it?" asked Temari

"Bad." said Shikamaru "They pierced the four sectors that surround us."

"So the center area that has the hospital, Kazekage building, the village bunkers and the armory." Said Temari

"And the bunkers are full of villagers and next to none of them have the vaccine." said Shikamaru

"Alright send a few chunin and have them seal the villagers in the bunkers, it may by them a few more minutes of humanity." said Temari as Shikamaru nodded "But come back right away."

"Alright." said Shikamaru however before he could leave an explosion filled the air.

"What the?" asked Temari as they looked around only to see the lab filled with smoke.

"Die you beasts!" yelled a young chunin as he stormed into the lab armed. He stormed toward the nearest target in this case Sakura. For a moment Sakura was stunned by the action of a person they where trying to save. However her training as a ninja and her survival instinct kicked in the moment they charged toward her.

The chunin came in with a sword swinging widely around like an untrained fool. Using her caws to block the edge of the sword Sakura quickly grabbed the chunin arm and before she was even aware of what she was going she ripped his arm clean off spraying blood all over the wall. The chunin screamed in pain but remained standing but Sakura wasn't done with him yet. She moved with lighten speed for the killing bow. She sank her fangs deeply into the front of the neck. The Chunin knew it was the end, Sakura could see the fear in his eyes as she ripped back taking all meet and flesh that made up the front of the neck.

For a moment the chunin stayed standing however blood was pouring out of the jugular vein and the white bone of the spine could easy been seen. The chunin looked at Sakura as he felt life leaving him. His blood dripped off Sakura's claws and from the flesh that was still in her mouth before she ate it. The last think the chunin saw was Sakura's tongue licking her muzzle clean of his blood.

"What the Fuck?" asked Ino as she looked at Sakura "Sakura did you just eat someone?"

"I…did." said Sakura as she realized what she had done just a second ago. "Oh my God…I just ate someone!"

Temari and Shikamaru walked though the destroyed door and entered the lab, the nearest wall was covered with blood and an arm laid on the ground a good five feet away from it's owner.

"Temari. I am so sorry I didn't mean to kill him." said Sakura as Temari knelt down and looked at the young chunin; he was maybe 13 or 14 years old.

"Ya, you did." said Temari "However he would of killed you if you hadn't."

"But I ate him." said Sakura

"Your animal instincts just took over." said Karin as she slithered over the body to get some supplies from a storage bin. "Animals normally eat what they kill."

"Shikamaru we don't have time to seal the villagers in or wait for Gaara's go ahead, we have to carry out the plan now." said Temari "Sakura can Naruto move?"

"Move ya, fight not really his back was hurt baddy." said Sakura

"Good, then pack up supplies we are getting you out of the village." said Temari

"Where are we going?" asked Ino

"There is a bunker under Mt. Kimo, we set up an emergence medical lab there." said Temari "it isn't as well stocked as here but you don't have much of a choice considering this place could be over run in minutes."

"How are we getting out?" asked Naruto as he appeared.

"Naruto-kun you shouldn't be moving yet." Said Sakura

"That is what we said but he just refused to stay still." Explained Katara

"Wow…you is the dead guy?" asked Saito

"Don't worry about it." Said Shikamaru

"There is a series of tunnels that Gaara made that leads to many points radiating out of the village. We will use them." said Temari

"Ya, and what of you guys?" asked Saito as he looked at Temari and Temari.

"We will stay and fight." said Shikamaru "Now lets get you guys packed."

Meanwhile out on the battlefield Choji ducked under one of Kiba's punches only to get kneed in the head. "You know Choji if you embarrassed your animal you actually stand a chance against me." said Kiba

"Naruto beat you so will I." said Choji

"Fox brat only beat me because I still wasn't used to my new form, now I am." said Kiba as he delivered an uppercut to Choji's jaw.

Gaara wasn't doing so well either, the snakes must of figured out that if they channel chakra into their skin they made it so hard that Gaara's sand coffin was almost useless. He was forced to go one at a time. Kankuro and his puppets where also fighting a losing battle as the beast simply punched the puppets into nothingness. Sasuke was doing the best using his poison to bring his enemy down.

"I am not as weak as you would think." said Choji as he lunged forward. Kiba side stepped thinking his was safe only to have Choji reach out and run his claws Kiba's arm. Kiba leaped back in pain holding his blood soaked arm. "Told you so."

"Sasuke, Choji head back to the hospital!" ordered Gaara again

"We can't leave you like this." said Choji as he looked at Gaara.

"We can handle things here go." said Kankuro

"Let me guess Naruto and the others are at the hospital working on a cure?" asked Kiba

"That is none of your busyness!" yelled Choji

"I'll take that as a yes, Hinata take a team and take over that hospital." Ordered Kiba as Hinata smiled. "And don't kill Sakura."

"You are going no where!" yelled Choji as he used his clan's body expansion justu to expend his hand for a punch. However his target wasn't Kiba it was Hinata. Hinata few backwards as Choji's punch sent her crashing into a wall. Instantly Kiba stepped between Choji and Hinata, his teeth clearly visible as he growled at him.

"How dare you!" snared Kiba

"She isn't going after Naruto now." said Choji

"Go now!" ordered Gaara as he was slammed against the wall by Tiger man; however before he could get infected he broke he creatures hold.

However before anything could be said a rumbling filled the air. Choji looked toward the sound only to discover it was coming from a baddy damaged building right behind him. He didn't have time to move as the building started to come down right on top of him.

"Choji are you there!" yelled Kankuro as another cloud of dust filled the air. When the dust settled Choji was lying flat on his back, his lower legs where pinned under part of the building walls his right arm was also pinned by a beam.

"Well it looks like sometimes it is better to be lucky then good." said Kiba as he walked up to Choji, pinning Choji's free hand with his foot. Choji struggled to free himself as Kiba shook his head. "Don't struggle Choji you might hurt yourself just wait for the medics."

"Sasuke get out of here!" yelled Choji, Sasuke nodded his head before disappearing into the darkness.

"I am going to get Naruto." said Hinata

"No, you know some medical stuff right?" asked Kiba as Hinata nodded "Good we have to make sure he is alive when the medical teams get here."

"But I need to get Nartuo-kun." said Hinata

"And the cats want him and Ino alive and if they don't get what they want then there could be a war between us." stated Kiba "So we are going to keep him alive."

"Ino where is it?" asked Temari as they loaded up supplies

"Where is what?" asked Sakura as she looked at Temari.

"There." said Ino as she pointed to a small rack with two needles in it both filled with a red liquid. "The two red ones the one closes to you is the one you requested."

"What did you request?" asked Shikamaru as Temari picked up one of the needles

"This one?" asked Temari

"Yes."

"Temari what is going on?" asked Shikamaru as he moved to stand beside her, he tried to look at Temari's face but couldn't because it was facing the ground. "Talk to me Temari-Chan please."

"I am so sorry Shikamaru-kun please forgive me." said Temari so softly that even the turned people could barley hear her. Then in one quick movement Temari slammed the needle hard into the base of Shikamaru's neck a spot uncovered by his armor. She pushed the liquid into him before pulling it out.

Shikamaru was too stunned to move as he tried to understand why his girlfriend had stabbed him. Next thing he saw was Temari slam the other needle into her neck pushing in the liquid.

"Temari what did you do?" asked Shikamaru already fearing the worst.

"I am so sorry Shikamaru I hope you can forgive me someday." said Temari as tears rolled down her face like a waterfall. "I just…couldn't let it happen to you."

"What did you do?" asked Shikamaru again.

"I infected you with the virus." Said Temari

"What?" asked Naruto "Won't that kill him because he would become a deer."

"You had Ino modified it didn't you?" asked Shikamaru

"Ya, into a wolf like me and your mother." said Temari between tears "I am sorry I just couldn't let you die and because of that I took away your human body."

For a tense moment Shikamaru didn't say anything as he just thought and it was those tense seconds of pure silences that drove Temari to the breaking point.

"I am so sorry." said Temari as she fell to her knees and started to cry as her emotion defenses came down, the only one who had ever seen her like this was Shikamaru and he was the only she trusted not to hurt her but at the moment she knew she deserved any punishment Shikamaru gave her. "I would understand if you never want to see me again but I love you Shikamaru Nara I couldn't let you die."

To her amazement Shikamaru got down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok Temari." said Shikamaru "You did what you felt was right and that is why I love you, you troublesome woman. I would never leave you."

Without saying a world Temari slammed her lips against his even as the tears kept coming making the kiss taste bitter.

"Wow, who knew Temari had such a soft spot." said Naruto

"Every woman has that Naruto-kun, it just take the right man to dig it out sometimes." said Sakura

"That is all nice but can we get back to work?" asked Karin as she loaded a pack with supplies.

**Well you did it and as promised here is another chapter, I hope you liked it. I wasn't sure about having Temari go all emotional but then I figured it is Shikamaru, the man she loves she infected without asking him and her village is under attack and people she know are dieing and everyone has a soft spot. Yes, Choji is chaptered and most of the sand village is under the control of the infected. Well until next time thank you. Wilkins75.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Shikamaru's and Temari's turn**

"Gaara fall back!" yelled Kankuro as the last of the serving Sand Ninjas pulled back to the final wall and their last line of defense. Gaara was the last of the sand ninjas to go though the small gate and into the center sector of the village, almost instantly the enemy started pounding at the gate making it groan from the bows.

"Gaara what do you want us to do?" asked Kankuro

"Make your peace with God." said Gaara "Because it looks like we will see him soon."

"Sir, there has to be something we can do?" yelled a ANBU

"I am afraid there is nothing we can do." said Gaara "This chapter of the Sand Village is over."

"You want some animals to run the village?" asked Kankuro

"No, I don't but I will not destroy this village when there is a hope that even after we are gone the human race can return." said Gaara as he looked at his ninjas "Send word to all ninjas to gather in the hold, we will make our last stand defending the bunkers full of villagers. However anyone who comes in isn't coming out so if there is any drought in your mind of fighting to the death then does not come, just surrender and hope that they may find a cure."

"At once." said one of the few Anbu left

"Kankuro with me." said Gaara as he headed into what remained of his village

"Where are we going Gaara?" asked Kankuro

"We are going to say goodbye to Temari." said Gaara

Meanwhile Shikamaru and the others where loading the last of the supplies into bags and scrolls. Temari had hardly said a word to Shikamaru since their kiss and Shikamaru wasn't going to say anything yet. He could see that at the moment if he said just one thing wrong Temari would have a breakdown over guilt of infecting him with the virus. He know that sooner rather then later they would have to talk about what happened but at the moment they need to get everything packed up and she was focused on that.

"Sasuke-kun?" asked Karin as Shikamaru looked toward the door to see the large snake man Sasuke standing there.

"Sasuke what is going on out there?" asked Naruto

"Simply put we have lost." said Sasuke "What is going on here?"

"There is a tunnel we are heading to another location." said Ino as she looked around Sasuke's shoulders "Where is Choji?"

"He was captured." said Sasuke coldly as Ino's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Ino

"He was fighting Kiba and a building fell on him pinning him to the ground." said a new voice as Gaara and Kankuro appeared.

"Gaara?" asked Temari "It must be really bad."

"It is, we are going to hold up in the hold and make our last stand there." said Gaara

"I see I can't come with you." said Temari

"Why?" asked Kankuro

"Because she is going to take them to our secondary location." said Gaara

"Ok, what about you Shikamaru?" asked Kankuro as he noticed that Shikamaru wasn't wearing his gloves. "Shikamaru put your gloves on or you will get infected."

"He doesn't have to worry about that anymore." said Temari

"What, you said he would turn into a deer if infected." said Kankuro

"You infected him with a modified virus didn't you?" asked Gaara

"Yes." said Temari sadly "I just couldn't let the men I love die so I had Ino modify it so he would become a wolf like me."

"I see." said Gaara before looking at Shikamaru "Look after her for me."

"I will." said Shikamaru as he placed an arm around Temari.

"Wait…Gaara we could turn you and you could come with us." said Naruto

"No, my fate will be the same as my village." said Gaara as he looked at Naruto "I wish you all luck."

"Same too you." said Naruto

"Gaara I just wish I could hug you and Kankuro goodbye but I can't without infecting you too." Said Temari

"We are going to be dead soon sis so it doesn't matter now." said Kankuro as he held his arms out. Temari ran up and hugged her little brother.

"I know I don't say this but I really do love you." said Temari with tears in her eyes.

"I know." said Kankuro as his face paint got messed up by his sister's tears. Finally Temari let go and turned to Gaara.

"Have a good life Temari." said Gaara as Temari hugged him.

"I will try." said Temari

"You should get going." said Gaara "And we need to get to the hold."

"Alright." said Temari as she pulled back. "I love you both."

"Back at you Temari." said Kankuro as Gaara nodded his head. With that they headed toward the hold.

"Temari I hate to put this on you now but we should turn you and Shikamaru before we enter the tunnel." said Sakura

"Alright." said Temari as she took off her mother's fan and her headband. "I don't want to lose these."

Shikamaru took off his headband and his ear ring and pulled out one cigarette from his pack. He quickly lit it and inhaled one last time with his human lungs. "Alright let's go it."

"Ino do you want to help me?" asked Sakura as she turned to Ino, only to find her friend standing there like a statue. _"Crap Choji was captured Ino must still be trying to process the information." _

"Karin?" asked Sakura

"Too busy find someone else." said Karin as she loaded up another set of supplies.

"I'll do it." said Naruto

"Alright, take it into one of the rooms we don't want someone destroying something in the lab."

Meanwhile on the battlefield Choji looked up to see Tsunade standing over him. "Well hello there Choji long time no see." said Tsunade as some animal forms started freeing him.

"Too soon for me." said Choji as they freed his legs

"Now don't try anything I just want to make sure you're ok." said Tsunade as she felt Choji's legs searching for breaks. "Well I can't find any breaks or fractures can you move them?"

Tsunade's answer came when Choji tried to kick her in the face, he missed her by inches. "Is that an answer for you?" asked Choji

"Ya, drug him and take him back to the holding area have him checked out the medics." said Tsunade as a fox type came running up to her.

"Lady Tsunade I have a message." said the massager

"Speak." ordered Tsunade

"We have broken the final wall and it seams that the Sand ninjas have fallen back to the hold." Said the fox

"The hold?" asked Kiba

"It is a center room under the Kazekage building, only one way in or out and from there are all the bunkers holding the villagers." explained Tsunade "A great place for a last stand."

"What do you want us to do?" asked the fox

"Have them surround the room but do not enter lets see if we can talk them out." said Tsunade "Meanwhile search the rest of the building and find Naruto and the others."

"Gaara was ordering Sasuke and Choji to the hospital." said Kiba

"Very good, search the hospital from top to bottom find them and bring them too me alive." ordered Tsunade as she looked at Hinata.

"Why do you always look at me?" snapped Hinata

"Maybe because you want to kill Sakura so you can have Naruto as your mate?" stated Kiba as Choji laughed.

"What is so funny?" asked Hinata

"Naruto already has a mate." said Choji

"What!" yelled Hinata as she grabbed Choji by the mass of fur around his neck. "Naruto-kun can't have a mate!"

"Choji tell me is Naruto and Sakura mated?" asked Tsunade with hope in her heart that Naruto and Sakura finally found each other.

"Yes, they were dating per say and then…."

"Sakura entered heat?" asked Tsunade as she interrupted Choji

"Yes, and then they disappeared into their room and didn't come out for hours and every morning when they open the door you can still smell the after smell." said Choji as Hinata's eyes burned with hate and pain for the lost of her Naruto-kun to the pink vixen.

"I will kill you for telling such lies!" yelled Hinata as she pulled her hand back extending her claws as she prepared to run them across Choji's neck.

"Stop!" yelled Kiba as he grabbed Hinata by the arm before pulling her off Choji. Choji fell to his knees because of the drugs.

"But…I…can't lose Naruto-kun…I worked up the courage to tell him how I feel when I turned." cried Hinata "I can't lose him now."

"I am sorry Hinata but it is too late, Naruto picked his mate." said Kiba

"I just wasn't good enoth for him, Sakura was always better looking then me…." cried Hinata "I am just ugly."

"No…you're not Hinata-Chan." said Kiba as he pulled her close "You're beautiful."

"No…I am not." cried Hinata into Kiba's chest.

Kiba looked up at Tsunade who only nodded her head, she knew Kiba had liked Hinata for years but didn't say anything because of Hinata's love for Naruto. Now was his opening but he needed time to show Hinata how he feels.

"Now Choji one more question." said Tsunade as she looked at Choji

"I will tell you nothing." said Choji "I already told you too much."

"I don't want to know where they are, we will find them in time." said Tsunade as she looked at the young lion. She could just see the outline of fang marks under his fur, it was the mark of a mated pair almost like a wedding ring, it told others that the person was taken and to stay away. "Are you mated with Ino?"

For a minute Choji didn't say anything but his eyes told the story, the answer was a yes.

"So does this hurt?" asked Temari as she, Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto entered one of the side rooms.

"I won't lie, it hurts like a bitch." said Naruto

"Well I am going to become one in a few seconds." said Temari with a small laugh as she tried to lighten the mode.

"Ok, lay down." said Sakura as Temari and Shikamaru lied down.

"I love you Temari and that will never change." said Shikamaru as he looked into Temari's eyes.

Sakura couldn't help but think about when her and Naruto where in almost the same spot.

**Flashback in the Leaf Hospital Bunker**

"I love you Sakura-Chan and that is never going to change." said Naruto as he held the needle that would turn him into an animal human hybrid "Human, half human or animal that is never going to change."

**End Flashback**

"I love you to little boy." said Temari

"Do it." said Shikamaru

"Just channel chakra into their body and step back." explained Sakura as Naruto nodded as his hand became encased in chakra.

"Three…two…one." said Sakura as they put the hands on Shikamaru and Temari.

The moment the chakra touched Shikamaru and Temari they both started to scream. Naruto and Sakura jumped back to the wall so not to touch them while they turned.

Shikamaru rolled onto his side into a fetal potion as his teeth fell out and new sharp fangs appeared and black fur appeared on the back of his neck and judging from the bumps under his jacket it now ran down his back. Meanwhile Temari was screaming in pain as black claws burst out of her figures with a gust of blood. 

_"The claws hurt the most." _thought Sakura as Temari arched her back as her face pushed out to form a muzzle.

The next scream came from Shikamaru as a dark brown tail burst out from his pants. The top of the tail ran a line of black fur. At almost the same moment Temari arched her back as her tail formed. It was similar to Shikamaru's a very light tan with a little darker tan on the top.

Temari rolled over and forced herself onto all fours as she threw up her old human teeth as new canine teeth formed in her muzzle. At the same moment Shikamaru got onto all fours as his muzzle formed and two black fur covered ears formed on the top of his head.

Just like when Naruto and Sakura had turned Temari and Shikamaru locked eyes on each other. Shikamaru then used a lot of his strength to reach out and put his hand on top of Temari's.

"It will be ok, Temari-Chan." said Shikamaru in a slightly deeper voice before another round of pain shook his body as his claws formed. A second later the sound of ripping cloths filled the air. Naruto looked toward the sound to see that Temari's black robe was ripping apart as her body began to grow from 5'4 to 6'6. He looked away just as Temari's cloths fell to the ground. When Temari's cloths hit the ground Shikamaru body also went though its growth spurt he went from 5'7 to just under seven feet.

Naruto was lucky when Shikamaru's boxers finally gave out his private area was already covered by dark brown fur. Light brown fur appeared from under his muzzle and running down to his belly button. Black fur also appeared from the elbow down and from the knees down. Now the only flesh that remained visible was around Shikamaru's face and down his sides. His back, lower arms and legs where now covered with black fur as light brown fur ran down his stomach.

Meanwhile white fur appeared on Temari's body, it ran from her muzzle down her neck covering her now larger breasts and ending at her belly button. White fur also appeared on her feet and hands. Dark tan fur appeared on her back running from the her hair line to her tail. Two tan ears also appeared though her blonde hair.

At almost the same moment they finished turning, dark brown fur filled the last spots of human skin and tan filled what is left of Temari's skin. Both of them fell to the ground tired from the turning. "Shikamaru, Temari?" asked Sakura as slowly the two of them stood up.

"This feels weird." said Shikamaru as he looked at his hands. He now had claws that could rip flesh from bone in only a couple of seconds.

"Understatement of the year." said Temari as she looked at herself in a mirror.

"Well I will say one thing, you make one sexy bitch." said Shikamaru as Temari glared at him only to laugh.

"Not so bad yourself little boy." said Temari as she studied her boyfriends new wolf body.

Before anymore could be said Katara ducked her head into the room, "I hope your done because we really need to get going." said Katara

"We will talk later." said Shikamaru as Temari nodded. They rushed out to see Saito picking up a large backpack. Sasuke and Karin already had theirs on and Ino was sealing the final pieces. Naruto and Sakura could hear the feet of the infected on the floor right above them.

"Alright here it is." said Temari as she opened a hidden door. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari picked up their packs.

"Go…go." said Naruto as Sasuke, Karin and the kids entered the tunnel. Next came Shikamaru, Temari and Sakura. Leaving only Naruto and Ino in the lab. "Come one Ino we have to go."

Ino slowly walked toward the tunnel. Suddenly Ino pulled her fist back and punched Naruto hard in the gut, Naruto stumbled back into the tunnel only to fall down when Ino tossed her backpack full of supplies at him.

"Ino what are you doing?" yelled Sakura as Ino looked at her.

"I am doing what you would do if it was Naruto who was captured instead of Choji." said Ino "I am not leaving my mate behind."

"What about the cure?" asked Sakura

"That's in your hands now." said Ino "Good luck." With that she sealed the door.

"Temari can you open that door?" asked Shikamaru

"No, you can only get into the tunnel not out." said Temari "She is stuck in the Sand."

Slowly Ino walked toward the door, stepping over the dead body of the chunin and into the hallway.

"Stop right there, Ino!" yelled a wolf type as he descended down the stairs toward Ino.

"I surrender." said Ino as she placed her hands on her head. "Just take me to Choji-kun."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Now almost everyone in the world has been turned and the Sand is all but gone. I would like to thank everyone you reviewed and I hope you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Secrets **

"I can't believe Ino decided to stay behind." said Naruto as they walked down the tunnel and out of the village.

"I can, I should of seen what she was thinking." said Shikamaru as he mentaly hit himself for not paying attention to Ino, once he heard that Choji was captured. However he was paying attention to Temari and her needs and their last moments of humanity.

He still wasn't used to this body; he could smell everything including the blood from Naruto's wounds and the smell of chemicals on Karin. However the smell he was focusing on was Temari, he could still smell himself on her from the night they spent together before the attack.

"You can't blame yourself, Shikamaru." said Temari "It is all our fault, we should have seen it."

"Will you too focus on the bigger problem." snapped Karin "Ino knows where we are going and could lead to the medical bunker."

"I don't think Ino will tell them." said Naruto

"What if they find a cure for the human mind and she tells them?" asked Sasuke

"Then we are screwed." said Sakura "Besides where would we go beside the bunker."

"I guess we have no choice." said Karin

Meanwhile Tsunade stood by a staircase that leads down to a large room before entering an even larger room. In that room was what remained of the sand ninja force. They where protecting the entrance to the bunkers full of villagers who she had learned was just waiting to be liberated from their human minds and bodies.

"So what do you want to do?" asked a Hyuga member as he scanned the underground room with his Byakugan. "They have around 50 ninjas some infected some not and it seams that they don't care about becoming infected anymore."

"They reached the end they know they can't win and they are willing to die just to give the villagers a few more seconds of humanity." said Tsunade "It's kind of noble but they fail to realized how liberating this is."

"So what do we do?" asked the Hyuga "Wait for them to turn and get them when they can't defend themselves."

"Unless we speed up the changes with chakra the turning is so steady over 24 hours that they could fight even half way transformed." said Tsunade as she remembered how Jiraiya fought until the sedative took effect.

"Lady Tsunade." said a voice as Tsunade turned around to see a wolf and a tiger type holding onto a female lioness with long blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. Tsunade could only help but smile as they brought her up to her.

"Well Hello Ino." said Tsunade as she looked at the young lioness. "It is good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same." said Ino "Now where is Choji."

"I see." said Tsunade "The need to be with your mate runs strong."

"He isn't just my mate; he is the man I love." snapped Ino "Now where is he, is he hurt?"

"He is fine, he is back at our camp along with the others we have captured." said Tsunade "You will see him as soon as you tell me where the other are."

"Go to hell." growled Ino

"Ok, tell me where is Shikamaru his parents want to see him and he isn't down in the bunker, our Hyuga scanned it." said Tsunade as she tried to find the youngest member of a strong pack.

"I don't know." lied Ino but Tsunade saw right though it.

"Yes, you do." snapped Tsunade "Now where is he? Is he dead because if he is then his parents have the right to bury him."

"He isn't dead." said Ino "He would have been if he was infected."

"He was going to turn into a prey animal?" asked Tsunade

"A deer." said Ino

"I see just like a lot of his clan, but you fixed that problem didn't you?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, Temari asked me too." said Ino

"Temari and him are dating aren't they? And Temari asked you to turn him into whatever she is, just like you changed yourself to be with Choji." asked Tsunade as Ino nodded her head. "What race are they?"

"If I tell you will you take me to Choji-kun, I just need to know he is safe." Pleaded Ino just wanting to see Choji, to know he was safe.

"Yes, it must be driving you crazy not seeing him." said Tsunade "Just tell me and you can go."

"Wolves, Temari was going to become a wolf and she asked me to turn Shikamaru into one." said Ino as Tsunade smiled "They are part of your pack, are you happy."

"Happy would be if I had you all but I am pleased." said Tsunade as she looked at the wolf and Tiger guards. "Take her too her mate."

"So what are we going to do about the Sand Ninjas?" asked a snake woman

"I think I have an idea." said Tsunade "It may end this with no more blood shed."

"So Gaara what do you want to do?" asked Kankuro as Gaara stood right in front of the door arms crossed waiting for the attack to come. "We have only around 50 ninjas left and half of them are infected or turned."

"I am not sure." Said Gaara

"Well at least you admit it to me, unlike the other thing." said Kankuro as Gaara let out a breath.

"So you figured it out." said Gaara

"Ya, I just wish you would have trusted us instead of keeping it hidden." said Kankuro

"Can I ask how you figured it out?" asked Gaara

"When one of our upcoming jonnin doesn't get her vaccine it raises my interest and then when I find out you gave her a pass on medical reasons and a got her assigned to simple protection inside a bunker." said Kankuro "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"The beginning of the Sound Leaf War." resounded Gaara

"That was almost two years ago." said Kankuro stunned that his brother could hide a relationship for as long as he did.

"So you and Matsuri?" asked Kankuro as Gaara nodded "Well I guess you two are the same age."

"She is actually two months older then me." said Gaara

"And you two didn't think about using protection?" asked Kankuro as Gaara just looked at him knowing what medical condition that Gaara gave her a pass on.

"Birth control Justus and Condoms don't always work." stated Gaara

"That is like one in a million odds of both of them failing." said Kankuro he just shook his head at how unlikely it was that both of those things would fail.

"Probably higher." said Gaara "Just like our odds of getting out of here alive."

"So you didn't want her to have the vaccine because they would kill her and your kid." said Kankuro "You would rather have them alive then anything else."

"Yes, and we have no idea what effect it would have on the kid." asked Gaara as he looked at his hand. Flacks of his sand armor were falling off and he could see his true skin under it. However that skin was now sand colored fur.

"Ya, I guess I would do the same if I was in your spot." said Kankuro as he suddenly coughed. When he did his teeth went flying as new fangs appeared. "Well looks like we are turning."

"We are not alone." said Gaara as least half the remaining human ninjas had some animal like trait now.

"So we wait for their move?" asked Kankuro

"Ya, for each moment we delay them is another moment the villagers remain human and Naruto and the others to get away."

Outside the room the infected gathered

"Lady Tsunade we are ready." said a snake man

"Do it and lets hope it works, there has been too much blood shed tonight." said Tsunade as dozens of them ran though hand signs normally it would take two people to pull off this justu but because of the lack of chakra they had they need more people. "This should take about an hour to make sure."

Meanwhile outside the destroyed walls of the Sand, Ino entered the camp of the infected. All around her was the wounded infected being healed by the doctors and medical core. She watched as a medical cat pulled out a kunai before out of a tiger man's chest before stitching him up.

She could also see a large hastily built POW camp; it had pillars of stone probably made with Earth style justu with chain link fence between the posts. Inside the camp sat sand ninjas there hands bound with had to be chakra suppressing rope. Ino made a turn to head to the camp only to be grabbed on the shoulders by the wolf.

"No you have your own place." said the wolf as he guided Ino toward a small building with no roof but with two black cats' guards.

"Open it." said the cat guard to a snake man standing by the side. He ran though hand signs as a small door opening in the rock. Her eyes instantly locked on the male lion lying in the open.

"Choji!" yelled Ino as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Choji.

"Ino?" asked Choji as the effects of the sedative starting wearing off.

"It's me Choji-kun are you hurt?" asked Ino as she stroked Choji's check.

"What are you doing here?" asked Choji

"I couldn't leave you behind." said Ino

"What of the others did they make it out?" asked Choji

"Yes, even Shikamaru and Temari they are wolves' now." said Ino

"Then why didn't you go with them?" asked Choji

"I couldn't leave you Choji-kun." said Ino with slight tears in her eyes "Human or animal I am not leaving you. Do you understand why I couldn't leave you, I love you too much."

"I don't like it but I understand Ino-Chan." said Choji as he willed his hand up to Ino's check and used his claws to clean way her tears. "I wouldn't leave you either Ino, I love you too."

"How touching I'll make sure to have a scene like that in my next book." said a voice from a large white wolf tied down to a stake.

"Jiraiya?" asked Ino as she saw the red marks under the male wolf's eyes

"Ya, it's me." said Jiraiya "Tsunade turned me into a wolf using your medical tools."

"But how could she know about that I destroyed the computer back in the Leaf." said Ino

"Apparently you missed the hard drive with your claws." said Jiraiya

"So she got full access to all our data." said Ino "They know almost everything we did back then."

"Please tell me you destroyed the data in the sand?" said Jiraiya

"We took it all, they have nothing." said Ino

"They have everything." said another voice as Ino looked to another spot where a female dog with light brown fur sat just looking at the sand. The two red marks in the fur and dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail told her who it was.

"Hana?" asked Ino as the woman nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"She betrayed us." said Choji as Ino eyes widened as she looked at Hana.

"What?" asked Ino

"I placed paper bombs around the village and gave them the ability to bring the walls down." said Hana as Ino's eyes widened as she bolted across the cell and grabbed Hana by the neck.

"You are behind all those deaths and the destruction of the Sand!" yelled Ino

"I had no choice." said Hana "They had my husband and my son."

"As monsters!" yelled Ino

"They where not like that until today!" yelled Hana as Ino's eyes widened.

"What, the Leaf fell over a month ago." said Ino

"And Tsunade let them stay human in a containment room so I would do what they want." said Hana "Before they sent the letters to everyone they sent one to me, they had photos of my family, still human."

"What did they promise you?" asked Ino

"That my family and I would be allowed to go free and human." said Hana "And if I didn't they would kill my husband and then my son. What was supposed to do? I couldn't let my family die!"

"So you would give them an entire village full of people?" asked Ino "Is there anything else you gave them?"

"I gave them copies of all your research up to the attack on the village." said Hana as Ino's eyes widened even more.

"What!" yelled Ino "You gave them everything?"

"All the test results, all your notes including Sakura's, Karin's and your notes." said Hana "Also samples of the vaccine and your attempt at a cure."

"You just may of sentenced the human race to it's doom!" yelled Ino "They know everything they now!"

"I am a mother, my first concern is for my kid." snapped Hana back "Talk to me when you become a mother, you're first and only concern is the welfare of your kid."

"Is there anything else you did?" asked Ino "You did tell Sakura and I that we where in heat or did you make that up?"

"No, I didn't make it up." said Hana "Now put me down."

"Ino, let her down what is done is done." said Choji as Ino placed Hana down.

"You are lucky that Choji is more forgiving then I." said Ino.

"Are you done?" asked a new voice as Ino turned to see the camp commanders Neji and Tenten standing there.

"What now?" asked Ino

"Time to prepare for a road trip back to the Leaf." said Tenten as she held up a pair of arm/legs restraints.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Yes, it just gets worst and worst they know everything. Now as for Gaara I was debating all the way up to the when I wrote this, what I wanted to do with Gaara and a settled on this. I hope you like what I did. Now please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 The End of the Sand.**

"So we just wait?" asked Kankuro as he looked up at the entrance to the room, right beyond that was the infected army.

"Yes." said Gaara

"What are they waiting for, they could over run us in a few seconds." said Kankuro as he looked at his hands, his hands where now covered with a strange pattern of dark yellow, black and brown scales. His nails had fallen off as each finger was now pointed like Sasuke's and Karin's he figured he was becoming a snake type. He wasn't sure about Gaara, he knew he was turning into a mammal of some kind; he now had patches of light tan fur on his arms.

"Do you smell something?" asked a wolf type.

"No not really." said one of the many snake type as the wolf moved forward as he neared the door he suddenly fell to the ground.

"What the?" asked a snake as he moved forward only to fall down as well.

"Gas." said Kankuro "They must be flooding the room with knock out gas so they don't have to fight."

"And that they can capture us." said Gaara as he looked at his ninjas. "Everyone they have to just be on the staircase if we can reach them we can stop their justu if not they will have all of us without a fight."

"We are ready Gaara." said Kankuro "But what of the gas, won't we pass out?"

"Just don't breathe until we break into their line." Resounded Gaara as he turned toward the staircase. "Go."

Meanwhile out in the desert Temari slightly opened the door to the end of the hidden tunnel. "All right we are clear." said Temari as she stepped out into the early morning sunlight. The exit was located in the side of a sand dune slowly she and Shikamaru walked out.

"Who is there!" yelled a voice from above as Temari and Shikamaru looked up toward the top of the sand Dune only to see what looked like the outline of two snake people.

"Play along." said Temari as she tackled Shikamaru to the ground and started making out with him as the snakes came closer. The snakes stopped only feet above the entrance to the tunnel. If they had gone down to ground level they would of seen Naruto and the others hiding in the tunnel.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?!" yelled Temari as the snakes backed off.

"We are a patrol looking for people Lady Tsunade wants." hissed the snake man

"Ya, ya a couple of foxes, two lions and two snakes." said Shikamaru as he placed his hand on Temari's breast causing a slight moan from her as Sakura covered Katara and Saito's eyes "and as you can see we are neither of those."

"Ya go away I need to claim my mate." said Temari as reached her hand down toward Shikamaru's privates.

"Stop!" yelled the snake

"We can't really stop, when you are in the season." explained Temari hoping she was looking the part of a sex craved female wolf who only wanted to do it with her mate.

"We know you dumb wolf, just wait for us to get some distance away." said the snake as he turned around "And make sure your back in camp as soon as you're done, we don't want you wolves in our new land."

"_Your land this is the Sand's land not the snake's land." _ Thought Temari as the two snakes headed quickly up and over the sand dune.

"Very smart." said Naruto as he popped his head out of the hole

"Thank you." said Temari as she and Shikamaru very slowly separated.

"You could have made it a little more kid friendly." said Sakura as she pointed toward the wide eyed Saito and Katara.

"Sorry but we had make it look like I am in heat." said Temari

"Ok, what did I just see?" asked a confused Saito

"We will explain later." said Sakura "Now Temari which way to this Mt. Kimo?"

"It is on the boarder between Sand and Treasure." said Temari "So to the south in the grass lands of Treasure country."

"I never been to Treasure country, how far away is it?" asked Naruto

"A day and a half to two days at human speeds." said Temari "Now let's get going before the snake people come back."

Meanwhile in the Sand the remaining ninjas charged forward into the knockout gas all the while holding their breath. The line of creatures was stunned when out of room came pouring a mixture of half transformed people at the lead was Gaara. Gaara was the first one to hit the enemy; because he was already losing control of his sand because of his turning he just simply punched a bear woman across the face. That blow broke the control of the justu. The gas was no longer being funneled down into the hold it was now spreading out all over the area. However because of the size of the area that the gas was heavier then air could only knock someone out if they where low to the ground.

"Hello Tsunade." Said Gaara as he say the she wolf Hokage standing there.

"Gaara, why couldn't you just stay down there and go down peacefully?" asked Tsunade

"Because we are ninjas of the Sand and we don't go down without a fight." explained Gaara as the corner of his face sand armor just fell away showing a light grey fur.

"Well we tried to spare your life but it looks like you are not going to let me." Said Tsunade as she got into a stance, her already limited chakra was low from all the fighting she had done last night however her new form didn't need chakra to fight. It had a natural strength that surpassed anything she could have done as a human. _"This isn't good for me, Gaara had a lot a chakra to begin with, he may be turning and every moment it is going down but he still has more chakra then me. He may actually be able to defeat me." _

Her salvation came from an unexpected source as suddenly Kankuro punched his younger brother across the face sending him to the ground and gas. Gaara's lungs quickly filled with the gas. He just had time to look up at his brother before he passed out.

"I don't know what that was for but thank you." said a confused Tsunade

"I didn't do it for you." said Kankuro as he looked at his brother passed out on the floor "I did it for him."

"Why can I ask?" asked Tsunade

"He has something to live for, he and his girlfriend are going to be parents." explained Kankuro

"So you knocked him out so that he could be a father." said Tsunade "I understand, if you want I can knock you out and you can see your niece or nephew when born?"

"No, someone has to fight." said Kankuro "However can you try to make Gaara's girlfriend, Matsuri. She is in bunker number 3."

"I will try." said Tsunade

"Thank you." said Kankuro as he charged forward two poison tipped fangs.

Meanwhile out in the desert Temari stopped in her tracks. "What is it?" asked Shikamaru as he and everyone else stopped. Slowly Temari looked back toward the sand, in the sky the thick dark clouds of the fires still burned.

"It is just a feeling." said Temari as she remembered her trip back to the Sand all those years ago and the cup of tea broke. "Like something bad just happened."

"Hello we are all half human half animal monsters something bad happened a long time ago." Snapped Saito

"No, worst then that." explained Temari

"What could be worst?" asked Saito as his sister just looked at him.

"Like her brothers dieing, just like mom did." explained Katara as Saito lowered his head.

"Sorry, I forgot that her family is still back there." Said Saito

"Its ok." said Temari as she lowered her head. "They did what they felt was right and they died for the village."

As she was speaking her brother Kankuro stood in front of Tsunade, however her fist had gone straight though him and out the other side. Warm blood ran out of his body and down Tsunade's arm making the fur stick to her body.

"You could have just given up?" asked Tsunade as she looked into Kankuro's eyes as life started to leave him.

"Well when one doesn't have someone or something very important to live for then it is better to die as a human then turn." explained Kankuro with a grin.

"But you had your siblings to live for?" stated Tsunade

"I don't have someone like Shikamaru for Temari and Matsuri and a baby for Gaara." said Kankuro "I love my siblings but I like being human more."

"So you are willing to die?" asked Tsunade

"Yes." said Kankuro with his last breath.

Tsunade lowered her head of the lost of such a powerful ninja.

"He would have made a strong member for the snakes." said Tsunade as she pulled her arm out of Kankuro's body, she could actually see though the blood drenched opening. She could even see the white of the spine. Unlike most casts she didn't just throw the body over her shoulder as if he was nothing. Instead she lowered him gently to the ground.

"Lady Tsunade it is over." said a tiger man as he walked up carrying a knocked out Sand ninja in hand.

"No it isn't Naruto and the others we want are missing and they have the cure." said Tsunade

"It is only a matter of time until we have them." Said the tiger

"With time they could expand the cure they already have, no we need to hunt them down." said Tsunade

"Ok, but first we have a village to turn." said the tiger as he looked at the Kazekage. "I wonder what he is becoming."

Just then a pair of claws came out of Gaara's hands, they where black and extremely covered. The claws then retracted back into his body.

"Purrfect." said the tiger extending the r as a sign of his joy "He is becoming a cat of some kind."

"Too bad." said Tsunade as she shook her head "And you will have more because Gaara is going to be a father and I made a promise to his brother that I would do everything possible to keep a young family together."

"Do you have the supplies to turn her here?" asked the tiger

"No and I am betting the medical lab of the sand was cleaned out by Sakura." said Tsunade "We will just have to be careful and transport her to the Leaf."

"We could take her to the cloud." said the tiger "That is where we cats are making our new home."

"Gaara still has his human mind and we don't know if his mate has the vaccine or not but we all know that there is a strong instinct to stay near your mate no matter what race you all." said Tsunade.

"Very well then how do we transport her to the Leaf?" asked the tiger

"The same way we transported Hana's family to the boarder of the sand before we transformed them." said Tsunade as she tried not to remember the look of fear on that little two year old boys face when they infected him, instead she focused on his smiling new face when he finished turning and he enjoyed his new body.

As she was thinking two of her wolves walked over to pick Gaara up and take him to the holding area. "Hold it, tie him up and take him to the hold." Said Tsunade as the wolves and the tiger man looked at her.

"The villagers need to see their Kage and his mate needs to see him or else she will fight us and then she may get infected before we are ready." said Tsunade

Matsuri sat in the dark dimly lit bunker. The bunker system was built during the Sound war but it still wasn't a place anyone wanted to be but for a ninja who was used to seeing action sitting and waiting was hell. She had found she was pregnant the same day that they got news from Temari that the Leaf had fallen and almost every single allied Ninja was infected. She looked at her watch it was almost noon, around 3 am was the sound of the last explosion however because of the way the bunker was set up you could only hear the loudest of explosions.

_"Gaara I hope you are ok." _ Thought Matsuri as waited for the huge metal and stone door. She was the only one who still stood by the door, everyone else had moved down deeper into the bunker system. Each of the 16 bunkers where separated from each other and could hold up too a thousand people each for 5 days. They where made of a large tunnel to the surface and then deeper down and behind yet another door were the main holding room.

Suddenly the huge door started to open as light flooded the dark tunnel. "Gaara?" asked Matsuri as she saw a figure lying on the ground. She couldn't make it out clearly at first because of the sudden increase in light. However as her eyes adjusted she saw the truth. There was Gaara or his animal form. His face had taken on the clear cat like features as his face was covered with light tan almost sand color fur he had white fur around his mouth and two lines of black ran from the side of his lips to his eyes. Two tan cat ears popped out of his hair however the black marks under his eyes and the red mark on his forehead remained only in fur.

"Gaara!" yelled Matsuri as she ran forward without thinking. She just had to see him. She bolted though the door before sliding on her knees to a stop right by Gaara thanking her full body armor for protecting everything part of her body. (Except her face every inch is covered in amour)

"Gaara-kun?" asked Matsuri as she placed her gloved hand on his shoulders trying to shake him awake. "Come on Gaara wake up."

"He will wake up in time Matsuri." said a new voice as Matsuri turned to see an entire pack of wolves, cats, snakes and other animals all around her. Instantly Matsuri jumped up and pulled a kunai from her vest she stood over Gaara.

"I am not letting you take him." Yelled Matsuri

"We have no intention of harming you." said the lead wolf as Matsuri relieved who it was.

"Tsunade?" asked Matsuri

"Yes, and I have a deal for you and Gaara's child." said Tsunade as Matsuri's eyes widened "Yes, I know about it now the question is do we just infect you and hope you turn into a cat like Gaara or you can come with us peacefully and you form a family with Gaara."

Matsuri just stood their thinking if she wanted to risk not being with Gaara when she turned because at the moment she knew there was no way for her to get out without being infected and without the vaccine in her she would be an animal just like them in time. So the choices where try to escape and maybe not have a family with Gaara or don't try and have a family with Gaara. Either one she would lose her humanity.

Tsunade smiled as Matsuri threw her weapon to the floor before knelt down beside Gaara again stroking his new fur covered face with her gloved hand.

"You made the right choice, your family is more important then your humanity." said Tsunade

"Shut up you bitch." Cried Matsuri as the sounds of screams filled the air as the people in the bunkers where dragged out, infected and then turned. Some of the people tried to fight back but where quickly subdued, others simply cried and still others just stood there to stun to cry or fight back. Matsuri watched as mother desperately tried to shield her you daughter in her arms from being infected however they was no shielding for this as they where both infected. It was the end of the sand as a human village.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I have set up another Fanfiction poll including clips from the two upcoming stories from me. **** Thanks Wilkins75.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 A New Life.**

The sun was setting on the way down as Tsunade walked out of the destroyed Sand village, already the snakes had claimed it has their knew home and had started cleaning up the ruins and the bodies. "Alright so it is agreed?" asked Tsunade as she turned toward a lion and a snake.

"Yes, we will each head back to our own village taking anyone who turned with us and once you find the cure you will hand it over to us." Hissed the snake

"Also you will take the cats Ino, Choji, Gaara and future cat Matsuri to your village and cure then." said the Lion

"Works for me." said Tsunade as she headed toward the camp. Already her wolves and other canines where packing up their supplies. As she looked at the camp site just in time to see Jiraiya be taken out of the holding area. He struggled against the guards but his hands were bond and they outnumbered him. They forced in into the large covered cart, Hana, Choji, Ino and a now fully turned Gaara followed him. Gaara now was covered in light tan fur with a white chest he had a very long tail, it was longer then even Ino's or Choji's. He wasn't a savannah lion that roams the grasslands of treasure country like Choji and Ino he was a mountain Lion from Earth country.

"Well this sucks." said Ino as the doors to the cart closed. Hana sat across from her and Choji beside her. Across from sat Gaara and Jiraiya with his back to the back wall.

"Ya." said Choji as they all lowered their heads. "Gaara I was surprised you're here."

"So am I, Kankuro knocked me out." said Gaara as he lowered his head.

"Why?"

"Gaara." said a voice as Gaara's head snapped up and looked around.

"Matsuri?" asked Gaara as he looked around.

"Over here." said Matsuri as Gaara looked toward the back wall.

"She is on the other side." said Jiraiya.

"Ya, they are holding me in a separate room." said Matsuri from the other side of the wall.

"Why are they holding you, instead of infecting you?" asked Jiraiya "Because Gaara gave you a waver for the vaccine on medical reasons and assigned you to a bunker."

"Well…the reason why they spared me is because Gaara and I have been seeing each other for almost two years." said Matsuri as everyone's eyes widened "And I am…."

"She is pregnant." answered Gaara as everyone eyes got as wide as phyicaly possible.

"They want Gaara's child to be part of their pride so they need to turn me into a cat like Gaara-kun." said Matsuri

"And I am betting you didn't fight them because you where surrounded and you wanted to be with Gaara." said Hana as Matsuri didn't say anything "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes, I am sorry Gaara." said Matsuri

"It's ok." said Gaara

"Ino what effect would…the turning have on the kid?" asked Matsuri

"I don't know for sure, but the likely thing that the same thing that happens to every cell in the body would happen to the baby." said Ino "The kid would be infected and turn into the same general creature as the mother."

"Same general creature?" asked Gaara

"Like if the mother is a cat then the child will be a cat, however it could any type of cat because the DNA is different." said Ino as she looked at Gaara "Your family would be intact."

"In a way, but not human." said Gaara

"At least you will have a family when if a cure isn't found." said Choji as he shook his head "My family is now separated into three different spies, if we lose our humanity I will never see them again."

"If we lose our humanity it is looking more like a when." Said Hana as the chart started moving toward the Leaf.

Meanwhile Naruto and the gang stopped for a rest in a hidden oasis. They where surrounded on three sides by massive sand dunes and on the side fourth were the ruins of an ancient fort or temple, Naruto wasn't sure. However what he was sure about was that the water was cold and after a hot day in the sun it felt so good to get in it.

"Wow this feels great." said Naruto as he walked out of the water, his fur covered was sticking to his body and dripped off.

"Naruto you are a bigger idiot then I thought possible, we are here to for the night before heading out at first light." said Sasuke as Naruto shook like a dog to get as much water off as possible.

"I know, but unlike you and Karin we are not snakes we can't stand the heat as much as you can." said Naruto as he pointed toward the others. Saito and Katara where swimming and going after fish. Sakura had her feet in the water looking over a lab report she wasn't able to look at in the Sand. Shikamaru and Temari where getting cups out of their bags in order to get some water from the fresh water spring.

"Fine, what ever you mammals enjoy yourself Sasuke." said Karin as she grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him away from the pool. Naruto tried not to notice the look on Karin's face, it was almost the same as when Sakura was in the mood and wanted to play. He tried not to think about what Sasuke and Karin would likely be doing.

"Look what I have!" yelled Saito as he popped out of the water with a still flapping fish in his mouth.

"Nice one Saito, we will have it for supper." said Naruto as Saito swelled with pride.

As Saito was swelling with pride for his skills for getting a fish, Shikamaru was just looking at Temari, she had hardly said a word to him except when absolutely needed.

"Temari." said Shikamaru as she didn't say any thing instead she just kept refilling the bottles of water they had used up in the desert with the spring water. "Temari talk to me please."

Again she just kept loading water.

"Temari." said Shikamaru again more forceful, she again said nothing only this time when she went to refill the bottle Shikamaru grabbed her hand. "Temari please talk to me."

"Shikamaru…." said Temari as Shikamaru let go of Temari's hand and turned to look at him.

"Temari please tell me what is wrong?" asked Shikamaru

"What wrong Shikamaru is what I did to you." said Temari as she refused to look at him. "I had no right to force this life on you."

"Temari I told you I am ok." said Shikamaru

"But how can you be?" asked Temari "I told away your humanity, I turned you into a were-wolf so that I could be with you."

"You kept me alive." said Shikamaru

"I should have asked what you wanted." said Temari

"And do you think I would have said something different then a wolf?" asked Shikamaru as Temari just looked at him. "If you would have asked me I would of said to turn me into a wolf and Ino that or else she wouldn't have made the virus for you."

_"He is right Ino just agreed to that and she, Choji and Shikamaru where pretty much raised together so she must of figured he would of asked for that set up." _ thought Temari as she looked at the ground. Suddenly she felt something brush across her check, she looked up to see Shikamaru move over and brush her other cheek with his.

"Temari please stop punishing yourself and me by not talking." said Shikamaru

"I don't know how you can still love me even after this." said Temari "I am a bitch for what I did."

"You're my bitch." said Shikamaru as Temari glared at him before she remembered she was now a female wolf and like vixen meant female fox; bitch meant female wolf or dog which she was now.

"I should pull a Sakura and punch you for calling me that." said Temari

"Now there is the troublesome woman I love." said Shikamaru

Later that night when the full moon hung in the sky of the winter, they had taken shuttle from the cold desert wind that blew sand across the area inside the ruins. There were still some mostly roofed rooms. Inside one of those mostly roofed rooms lied Naruto and Sakura. Unlike their time in the Sand they didn't have a private room to enjoy their fun. Instead Saito and Katara joined them as they slept as close together as possible in order to stay warm during the night. It was late in the night Sakura slowly untagged herself from Naruto's arms. She stood up as quietly as possible but still Naruto raised his head to see what had happened to Sakura.

"Bathroom." explained Sakura as Naruto nodded his head before laying his head back down and fall asleep. Sakura couldn't help but smile at Naruto, Katara and Saito all sleeping so peacefully. She could still see her spot right next to Naruto. _"We kind of became a family during this whole time." _

After she went into a side room which was now the "Bathroom" she was about to head back when she noticed a figure standing by the entrance to the ruins. "Temari?" asked Sakura as Temari turned to look at Sakura. Now Sakura was always shorter then Temari but the inch or two had become a good half a foot.

"Ah sorry Sakura." said Temari as she turned back to look at the night sky "I just noticed that just over 24 hours ago was my last moment as a human."

"It has been a month, 2 weeks and…3 days since I turned." said Sakura as she too noticed just how much time had passed.

"Ya, I am still not used to this body." said Temari as she gestured toward her wolf body.

"Ya, it is different being like this." said Sakura as she remembered the first few days as being a vixen. "Everything seams smaller because we are now taller. You can smell stuff you could never smell before, my night vision has increased far beyond anything I could see as a human."

"You just feel naked." said Temari

"In a way we are." said Sakura "We have fur covering almost every inch of our body but in time you get used to it Temari."

"_Cloths would just get in the way when it comes to doing it with Naruto-kun." _ said Inner Sakura with a grin.

"Let me guess when you sit down you sat on your tail?" asked Sakura

"Ya." said Temari

"Once again your get used to it." said Sakura

"It is just all the little things that are bugging me." said Temari "I am just worried that I will spend the rest of my life like this and if the animals can really be stopped."

"They can be stopped." said a new voice as the two of them turned to see Karin slithering up. "They could have been stopped a long time ago."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura "Is there a cure and you just never told us?"

"There is at least one cure…death." said Karin

"Orochimaru made a kill switch in the virus, so if he ever lost control he could stop the virus didn't he?" asked Temari

"Ya, there is a counter virus that destroys the virus within a person." said Karin "However without a stabilized with draw of the virus they would die."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" asked Temari

"Because of your council, if they had unleashed the anti-virus it would mean the deaths of at least 95% of the world total population." said Karin

"And you didn't want our council to unleash a genocide on the world." said Temari

"More like she would die along with everyone else." said Sakura

"Can't it be both?" asked Karin

"I guess." said Sakura "I mean so much has changed, so much death, so many loved ones lost."

"And found." said Temari "I have Shikamaru, you have Naruto, hell even Karin has Sasuke."

"Ya." said Sakura "Things have changed a lot in such a short time."

The sun was just coming up as Ino was jolted awake as the chart came to a sudden stop. They had been going none stop since they left the sand. Stopping only for five minutes every five hours our so for a break and restroom. They had traveled faster then even she thought possible. Slowly the back door opened as Tsunade appeared.

"Time to get out." said Tsunade as they slowly got out. All around them was a rebuilt village; everything was designed to fit human animal size creatures. The Hokage monument was light up by the early morning sun and now that had changed. Tsunade's human stone face was being reformed as her new animal like face appeared in stone.

"Welcome back to the Leaf." said Tsunade.

**Well this is more of a filler chapter then anything else but I hope you liked this chapter. I would like thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 Reunion.**

"Good morning Shizune." said Tsunade as she walked into the medical lab.

"So did you get them?" asked Shizune as she looked up from her microscope.

"Yes and no." said Tsunade as her prisoners entered the lab being flanked by wolves. They quickly placed the wolves and dogs into their own cells, the cats in one and left Matsuri out. They forced them into the empty containment cells. There were already a few cells with people in them, the ones that were found to have human minds.

"What is up with Matsuri being human?" asked Shizune

"Well she is carrying Gaara's child and we want to make sure a family stays together." said Tsunade "So can you make that happen?"

"Sure." said Shizune as she walked up to Matsuri "So do you want spots, strips or plain?"

"Go to hell." spat Matsuri

"You should make the choice you will be like it for the rest of you life, however you seam to be a shot." said Shizune as she walked over to her equipment. "This shouldn't take long does she have that cure you wrote about?"

"No." said Tsunade "The files from the sand say she doesn't."

"Then there shouldn't be any problems after she turns." said Shizune

"I am a little concern about her child we don't want any harm to come to it." said Tsunade

"Shouldn't be a problem, one of the ladies who was pregnant when she turned gave birth last night to a healthy wolf cub." said Shizune "To cut down the risk of infecting her before we are ready I will not draw blood that means we can't speed up her transformation."

"Ya, we where lucky that Hana's and Jiraiya's blood was still in the blood bank." said Tsunade "How much time do you need?"

"Five….ten minutes." said Shizune "And then she will have to spend the whole 24 hours turning."

Matsuri just stood there waiting; she didn't break down and cry as she waited for her hand. She was a ninja of the sand. Soon Shizune was walking toward her with a needle in hand.

"Last chance are you sure you don't want a request?" asked Shizune "You will not be able to change your mind once I inject you."

"Just get it over with." said Matsuri as Shizune put the needle into her neck and put the virus into her.

"There." said Shizune "It is finished we can touch her."

"Good, put her in with Gaara her mate should be with her as she turns." said Tsunade as the wolves guided her into the cell. Once they opened the door they threw her into the cell and into Gaara's arm.

"I am sorry Gaara." said Matsuri as she looked up into Gaara's face.

"Its ok." said Gaara as he touched her check with his new hand.

Meanwhile out near the board of Sand and Treasure Temari and the others lied flat on their stomachs in the tall grass as a group of five animal human hybrid walked by.

"What are they?" whispered Naruto as he looked at them. He had never seen an animal like them, they where short only around 6 feet which was now short. They looked like wolves only they where dark grey with dark spots. They kept giving off this sick laugh every once in a while.

"They are Hyenas." Whispered Temari "I am not surprised you haven't seen them they are only found in treasure country."

"However at the moment we need to get pass them." said Shikamaru however as he said that all the Hyenas stopped moving and looked around. For a brief second they worried that they where heard. However a second later a dark figure darted out of the grass nearby them. It was a changed human but unlike the others this young woman was a prey animal a horse. It was the first horse hybrid Naruto had seen; she must have gotten away after infection and turned because if she had turned in front of a wolf or any other prey animal she would have been a meal. Apart from the horse face, long hair, tail hoofed feet and fur covered body she looked human. Walking on two feet with human hands. She ran away as the hyena people gave chase droll dripping out their moths as they went after a fresh meal.

Naruto lifted his head to see what was happening the woman tried to outrun them and maybe in a distance run she would have a chance but they where gaining on her fast. Suddenly out of the blue three male horses came crashing out of a small grove of trees. They slammed into the hyenas knocking them to the ground before stomping on them with their hooves. Once they had killed them they talked to the horse girl before heading into the tree grove once again.

"What just happened?" asked Saito "I thought they kill prey animal on sight?"

"They do well unless they are very large like an elephant or a rhino." said Shikamaru as suddenly out of the trees came a large herd of horse and horse like people, there was maybe a hundred people of all ages. They where heading away from them at full speed a small cloud of dirt rising up from their hooves, they where even armed with ninja weapons and even a few where made in the field.

"The people here must have mostly turned into horse so they are banding together to defend themselves from the predator animals." Theorized Temari as the herd disappeared "However the key thing is that the infection is already here and looks like it has been for a while."

"So no allies down here." said Naruto as he got into a crouching stance and scanned the area. "We appear to be clear."

"Alright we are only about an hour away from the bunker." said Temari as she pointed toward a large flat plan that rose suddenly out of the flat grasslands. "It's right under that."

"That is Mt. Kimo?" asked Saito as Temari nodded "It isn't that tall?"

"That is because we are still at a distance." explained Temari "It is actually over a thousand feet tall and the bunker entrance is right on top."

"Ok." Said Saito "But it still doesn't look like a mountain."

"Just wait." said Temari as they started heading toward the sight once again.

Back in the Leaf Ino walked around the containment cell she now shared with Choji, Gaara and a transforming Matsuri. It had only been an hour and already her eyes had changed they where silted like the cat she was becoming. She lied right beside Gaara resting her head on the soft spot below the neck. Gaara was sitting down with his back pressed against the wall with an arm around his turning girlfriend. Now Ino didn't know Gaara that well, hell Choji probably knew him better but she could see that even though he acted cold and uncaring to almost everyone he cared about her. Ino's thought where interrupted when a new voice spoke.

"Hello Ino." Said the voice as Ino turned to look toward the door. There on the other side of the containment glass stood a male lion. Like Choji he stood around seven feet tall, was well defined and had a thick main around his neck and around his face. However unlike Choji's main which was the same color as his human hair, brown this one had a dirty blonde color main. Beside him stood a female cheetah form, her natural bright blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Black spots covered her tan fur minus the white fur that ran from under her mouth down to her belly button. Two black likes ran from her eyes to the side of her moths. A long tail waved back and forth behind her. For a moment Ino didn't know who they were, however that didn't last long as her eyes widened.

"Mom…Dad?" asked Ino shakily

"It's about time you figured out who we are." said the lion form of her father Inoichi as he crossed his arms. Choji got to his feet as and stood beside Ino as the wolf guard opened the door and let Ino's parents into the cell. Living up to the animal she had become Ino's mom, Lys bolted across the room faster then what could be seen. Instantly she hugged her daughter.

"Ino, you had me worried sick." said Lys giving off a slight pure for having her kitten back. Well she wasn't a baby/kitten anymore but she always would be to her parents.

"I….am…sorry?" asked Ino unsure what to say. She was only sorry she didn't have a cure for them.

"Don't lie Ino, we know you aren't that happy to see us." said Inoichi as he walked forward as Lys backed up and just looked at what her daughter had become. "You wish you had a "cure" for us."

"Yes." answered Ino there was no real point hiding that from them. She was just lucky that her dad had taught her ways to defend her mind against infraction and besides it took a lot more chakra to attack the mind then it does to defend it.

"Well I have to say this Ino, you may have inherited your father lion side but you differently have my body." said Lys as Ino lowered her head.

"_People always said I looked like a younger version of my mom." _ Though Ino as took a mental image of her self and put it against her mother at around the same age and it was surprising how much they looked alike. Sort of like how much Naruto looked like his dad. Normally this would have been good considering Lys was considered one of the hottest girls of her time.

"Ino, you have something on your check." said Lys as she stood on her toes and licked her daughters check lean of the dirt. "There much better."

"Not really." said Ino as she touched the still wet spot where her mother had cleaned her like any mother cat would do for their young. On a human scale this should have freaked her out to the power of ten but it didn't it felt nice being cared for like that. _"I must be losing my humanity faster then I thought. Not good." _

"So we heard you and Choji are a mated pair?" asked Inoichi as Ino snapped back to reality.

"Yes." said Ino there was no point hiding that from him. Her father just smiled before hugging Choji.

"Welcome to the Pride Choji." said Inoichi as Choji just looked at him.

"Thanks." said Choji "But I though pride was a family?"

"It is." said Lys with a smile

"But Ino-chan and I are not married yet." explained Choji

"Marriage what a silly human construct." laughed Lys "The new system is if you mate with the person and they mark you then you are married."

"Mark?" asked Ino as her mother turned her neck; she could just make out a scare on her neck under the fur, a bite mark.

"This is your fathers mark for me and I have one on him, it is like the new wedding rings." Explained Lys "Once you get them you are mated for life and others are to stay away."

Ino reached up to her neck as her fingers ran across her mark. The one Choji had given her during their fist time together in the sand. She got so happy just remembering that night with him, they had let the animals within them free and they had both enjoyed it.

"So this is like a wedding ring?" asked Ino as her mother nodded her head.

"Yes, as far as we care you and Choji are husband and wife." said Lys as Ino's and Choji's eyes widened as they looked at each other. They where married in the animal world.

"Well if you want we can get you some rings." said Inoichi as Ino noticed her father's wedding ring was now hanging around his neck on a thin golden chain. Her mother had a matching one. "So welcome to the family Choji."

"Thanks." said Choji again as he looked at Ino.

Meanwhile across the road at the Hokage building Tsunade sat in her office along with two pairs of worried parents. "Don't worry Shikamku Nara, we will find your son." said Tsunade as she looked at the golden tan dog that was the head of the very small Nara pack. Beside him sat the white she wolf Yoshino Nara. "We know he is alive because in order to stop him from turning into a deer his mate Temari had Ino turn him into a wolf like her."

"At least he is alive." said Shikamku

"Wait did you say mate?" asked Yoshino

"Yes, they mated as humans we don't know as for their new form yet." said Tsunade "Is that wrong?"

"No, I just want to know the wolf my club is going to be with first." Stated Yoshino Nara

"How can I put this, she is like you." Said Tsunade as Shikamku groined knowing how bossy his mate could be and what his son was in for if that was true. Then again he knew how his wife acted toward him and the joy that came from those moments.

"I see." said Yoshino

"What about Sakura?" asked a female dog, she had light grey fur along her back with a white chest.

"Yes, what news about our daughter?" asked another dog, he had slimier coat lay out only black instead of grey.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno." said Tsunade as she looked at the parents of her top student. Sakura's parents where both traders when they where human as such they spent days away on business and when Sakura became her student they asked her to keep an eye on her when they where out of town. That was partly the reason why Tsunade felt like a second mother to her.

"She is with the others on the run and we will bring her back to you." said Tsunade "Well sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" asked Sakura's mother Rin Haruno

"Well it appears Sakura is mated to Naruto now." said Tsunade as her father Kane eyes widened.

"What?" asked Kane "Too Naruto?"

"I figured." said Rin as her mate looked at her. "You could see the two of them liked it each for ages, all it needed was that extra push and Lady Tsunade said they are both foxes so maybe it was destined."

"But…she is our little cub." said Kane

"She is a grown vixen." answered Rin "Besides you always like Naruto more then that Sasuke."

"Ya." admitted Kane

Back on top of Mt. Kimo the Temari moved some dirt to uncover a hidden handle.

"Here we are." said Temari as she tossed opened the hidden door to show a ladder descending into the darkness. When the door was opened lights started to turn on. "This is the bunker."

"Ok, this may be a dumb question." said Naruto as he looked down the hole.

"With you it always is." said Sasuke as Karin laughed.

"Well how are Sasuke and Karin going to use the ladder, they don't have legs anymore." Stated Naruto as they Karin stopped laughing. He had a point how where they going to use that.

"Ummm….we will think of something." said Shikamaru as he tried to find a way to get two snake humans down into a bunker with only a ladder and worst off how to get them out if needed.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, it focused more on Ino and Choji but don't worry I will come back to Naruto and Sakura. Now I am heading into a very busy two weeks so I will probably not be updating as much as normal but I will try. I hope you can forgive me. I thank you for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 Finds can be Good or Bad**

"Are you sure about this?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sasuke.

"Just get out of the way." said Sasuke as he jumped down into the bunker grabbing the ladder with his arms. With his body builder like arms holding up his entire mass he started down the ladder and into the bunker. Slowly he lowered himself down. "Told you it would work."

"Whatever Karin your up." said Naruto as the second snake started down the ladder. Like Sasuke she lowered herself down using only her arm muscles however she wasn't as strong as Sasuke and she fell down the last five feet right into Sasuke's arm.

"Look prince snake charming." laughed Temari as Sasuke lowered Karin to the ground.

"Can we please move on we have work to do." stated Karin as everyone else started down the ladder and into the bunker. Temari was the last one down and she closed the door. The hidden door quickly blended back into the rock face making it all but invisible.

Naruto looked around the poorly light room. It was a simple room made out of the rock, the only way out was a sloped tunnel that led deeper into the bunker.

"So what was this place made for?" asked Sakura as they started down the tunnel

"Well it wasn't built for the virus; it was actually a smuggling point for weapons and other supplies during the 3rd ninja war." explained Temari "It was abandoned until the virus when Gaara ordered it be prepared as a backup medical site incase the Sand fell."

"What about supplies we don't know how long we will be down here?" asked Katara

"Well we don't have to worry about water, we are over a natural spring so we have an unlimited supply of pure drinking water, same goes for power there is a geothermal power plant in the lowest level." said Temari as they reached the main level. The hallway was just the tunnel leveling out. There were just seven doors. Naruto quickly read the writing over the doors. Medical lab, supplies, kitchen and bathroom hung over four doors the other three must be bedrooms.

Sakura and Karin instantly walked into the small dimly light lab, a fine layer of dust lined ever inch of the medical supplies. "And I though the stuff in the Sand was substandard before." said Karin as she lied out her scroll and started unsealing the fresh medical supplies they brought from the Sand.

"It will have to do." said Sakura as she did the same.

Meanwhile Temari walked over to the room marked supplies and looked at the lines of sealed food; they would have to check to make sure the food was good before they did anything with them. However the first thing she did was go over to the generator and turned the power to normal. Instantly the dimly lit rooms became bright as their lights turned fully on.

"Much better." said Temari as she looked at the wall. There was a line of screens showing the outer areas around the mountain through hidden cameras. _"That should give us some warning however this place is a death trap, there is only one way in or out. If we get trapped down here they will have us."_

"So how do you want to divide this up?" asked Naruto as he, Sasuke and Shikamaru stood by the three bedrooms. They where small they where just able to lay down in them.

"Well, we divided by species." said Sasuke "Karin and I have a room by ourselves, same goes for the wolves and then you foxes will just have to fit into the last one."

"I have to agree with Sasuke on this." said Shikamaru before whispering "We don't know when Temari will go into heat like Sakura did and do you really want the kids to be there if that happens."

"No, I don't want that but…"

"You and Sakura will just have to control yourselves." said Sasuke

"If it gets bad we can switch spots, and you and Sakura can have your own room for a night." said Shikamaru

"I guess that will work and I don't think Sakura will be in the mood a lot, we need to find a cure not have fun." said Naruto

"Ya, we need to find a cure." said Shikamaru

"So how do you want to do this?" asked Sakura as Karin looked at her. "We can't really stop to rest, someone has to be working on this none stop."

"I agree so we will have to run on less sleep but still enoth sleep as not to affect the quality of the work, how about this, one of us will get six hours of sleep and then when they get up the other gets her turn." said Karin as she set up her station.

"Works for me." said Sakura "I just wish Ino was here to help."

"Well she isn't so stop crying about it." hissed Karin as she began another experiment.

Near sunset in the Leaf Matsuri threw up as her teeth fell out as new fangs appeared. She already had her claws on both her feet and on her hands. Also two cat ears poked out of her hair line. Hours ago her body had expended to it's new height and muscle mass and her face had changed to that of a cat. She still her human mind remained as she used her ruined cloths to cover herself. At the moment she was a furless tailless cat person.

Slowly she stood back up a little unsure on her feet; her head was spinning because of the virus doing its work on her brain. She could already feel the pure power of her animal building inside her and it didn't scare her as much.

"Matsuri?" asked Gaara as he looked at her fearing she had lost her mind to the virus.

"I am still here Gaara." said Matsuri "I still don't like this but it isn't freaking me out as much."

"The virus is running its course faster then I though all that is left is your fur and your tail to grow in and your mind to be set right." said Shizune as she looked up from her microscope on the other side of the wall. "You will probably finish turning late tonight."

Before they could say anything Tsunade walked into the room. "Shizune how are things down here?" asked Tsunade

"Good, actually very good the data you brought back on the texts done by Sakura, Ino and Karin in the sand have saved me a lot of time." said Shizune with a smile.

'Good, about how far away are you from a cure?" asked Tsunade

"That is hard to say, but we are closer now because of the data." Explained Shizune

"Ok, keep at it; also have Jiraiya taken to my room." whispered Tsunade with a grin as Shizune rolled her eyes.

"Fine just don't kill him." said Shizune as she looked at the white wolf in the holding cell.

Hours later Sakura slowly exited the bedroom, Naruto, Saito and Katara still sat in there sound asleep. Sakura slowly made her way into the kitchen and to the pot of coffee. _"At least that hasn't changed." _ Thought Sakura as she poured herself an extra large cup of coffee. _"Human or animal I am addicted to Coffee." _

Karin had gotten the first shift of working in the lab and now it was time for them to trade spots. Naruto would be getting up soon to trade off with Sasuke for watching the cameras. However Sakura always needed her coffee and Naruto didn't.

"_Naruto-kun on coffee, that would like Lee when he drank shake." _ said Inner Sakura causing both Sakuras to laugh.

As she finished her coffee Naruto staggered into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. "Morning Naruto-kun." said Sakura

"Morning." yawned Naruto as he quickly downed the water before pouring another one. "We really needed bigger glasses."

"Well we are bigger now." said Sakura as she looked at the clock on the wall. "I better go trade off with Karin before gets pissed."

"Ya, I'll go trade off with Sasuke." said Naruto as they both went off to do their jobs.

"_It's strange how normal we acted there." _ Thought Sakura as she crossed the hall and into the lab. _"If I didn't know better I would say we where human." _

"About time you get here." said Karin as she leaned over a table looking at a print out of another experiment.

"Find something?" asked Sakura as she walked over to Karin.

"Nothing good." said Karin as she handed the paper over. Sakura was wrong it wasn't a print out of an experiment for a cure it as a test of their own DNA. "I ran a text to see how much time we have until we lost ourselves to our animal sides."

"How long?" asked Sakura worried

"Naruto has a little over 2 weeks left before he sub comes, a week later you, followed a day or two later by Katara and then Saito." said Karin

"I see, that is less time then I thought and Ino's time is lower because she was going to sub come before Naruto-kun." said Sakura "What about Sasuke and you?"

"A week after Saito is Sasuke followed by me." said Karin "Shikamaru and Temari still have two months left because they just turned."

"Have you confirmed this?" asked Sakura

"No, the tests are running now they will be done within two hours, I also started another blood test to make sure I had the protein level right." Said Karin

"I'll check it when they finish you get some sleep." said Sakura as Karin nodded her head before slithering out of the room.

"_We just can't get a damn break." _ yelled Sakura to herself before beginning yet another test toward finding a cure. The sound of the ticking clock rang in her head like a thunderstorm, with each tick her humanity was disappearing.

Meanwhile in the Leaf Matsuri shook in Gaara's arms as fur started to grow in rapidly all over her body. Only an hour ago her tail had grown in as an extraction of her spin. She was now covered with orange fur and black spots. White fur ran from her moth to her belly button.

"Gaara." said Matsuri weakly as Gaara looked at his leopard human girlfriend.

"Yes." said Gaara as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you." said Matsuri as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too Matsuri." said Gaara as Matsuri gave off a pure.

"Good." said Matsuri as she reopened her eyes. Gaara's eyes widened as he looked into her eyes they where different, they had a more animal look to them.

"You lost your mind haven't you?" asked Gaara

"Lost? No." said Matsuri with a grin "Liberated yes."

Gaara lowered his head but didn't push her away. "You seam disappointed? What you don't like how I look now?" asked Matsuri

"No, I don't." said Gaara

"Is it because I am a cat now?" asked Matsuri as Gaara nodded his head. "That is only because of your human mind problem, what does your inner animal say?"

"I don't know." said Gaara

"I do." said Matsuri "First you didn't push me away and second you have your tail wrapped around my hip."

Gaara noticed that she was telling the truth his tail ran under her before resting on her hip. "Your inner animal likes my new form." said Matsuri "Now Gaara-kun do you want our kitten to be a leopard, a mountain lion or some other cat because Shizune said it could turn into almost any cat?"

"How about a human?" asked Gaara as Matsuri laughed.

"Not an option anymore." said Matsuri "Well maybe after they cure you, you will have something to say on the matter."

"Maybe." said Gaara

"Oh, I almost forgot." said Matsuri as he moved Gaara's head to one side. She planted a few kisses on his neck before biting down where the shoulder meets the neck. He could actually feel his girlfriend's fangs pierce his skin ever so much. Suddenly she stopped and kissed the spot again.

"What was that for?" asked Gaara as he felt the wound already starting to heal.

"I marked you as my mate, I couldn't have you go running off to another cat could I?" said Matsuri as she turned showing her neck to Gaara "Normally this happens during the first time a pair mates but since we already have a kitten coming it will have to do, Mark me Gaara-kun, let's become a true family."

Before Gaara even knew what he was really doing his fangs where pressed into his girlfriend turned mate skin. As he marked her one of his hands was rubbing her back and his tail was now rubbing her leg causing her to pure. Slowly he pulled back realizing what he had just done.

"Well the animal pent up inside you sure does like the new me." purred Matsuri as she nuzzled into Gaara's chest her wound already scaring over a warning to everyone that she was taken. "Now let's get some rest."

With that Matsuri closed her eyes and started to fall asleep as Gaara just lied their watching her sleep

An hour before wake up the tests finished up. Instead of waiting for Karin Sakura decided to check the numbers and the news was not good. All the numbers where matching confirming Karin's findings, they had only two weeks before they would start losing their minds. _"This is horrible, how am I going to tell Naruto that he will lose his humanity in just two weeks." _ though Sakura

"_He will probably more worry about us then himself." _ said Inner Sakura

"_Ya, he may not show it but I can tell he is extremely worried about everything right now." _ said Sakura back as she flipped over to her blood test printout _"Wait a second something isn't right, those levels are way too high."_

"_What is it?" _ asked Inner Sakura as Sakura ran though the possibilities of why those hormones would be so high, her eyes widened as she realized what it meant. The clipboard hit the floor as Sakura ran her hand though her hair suddenly explaining to Naruto that he was losing his humanity was the last thing on her mind.

_"Are you going to tell me what has you so spooked? Why are those hormones so high?" _ said Inner Sakura

"_Because I am pregnant." _ said Sakura back

Across the world Shizune looked up from her microscope and smiled. "I have it. I have a way to remove the human mind."

**I just had to do it, yes Sakura is pregnant. Also the race for the cure is over Shizune and the infected have a cure for human minds and now it is a race for Sakura/Karin to find their cure before they are found and turned all the way. Well I hope you liked this chapter, now I am working on the Who are you story because most people seam to want that story and I may actually post it after this week. I am also brainstorming/Working on three other stories including the orginal idea for this story. Now please keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 The Betrayer**

"_We are what?" _ asked Inner Sakura

"_Pregnant, it is the only thing that could explain the hormones being like they are."_ said Sakura _"The hormone levels changed during the beginning phases of pregnancy. I am probably less then a month along." _

"_That would mean that it was Naruto's and your first time." _ said Inner Sakura _"Congratulation."_

"_Thanks I guess." _ said Sakura back

"_What is wrong? Aren't you happy to having Naruto's kid and to become a mother?" _ asked Inner Sakura

"_Yes, I am however I didn't want to become a mother so soon, I planned to get married around 20, kids around 22." _thought Sakura _"How could this have happened?"_

"_Well let me remind you, you threw Naruto on to the bed, gave him a hand job and then a blow job. Naruto then did this amazing thing with his tongue and then you spun around showing him our ass and then started doing it fox style." _said Inner Sakura as imagines of that night flashed in their minds. 

"_I know that." _snapped Sakura back _"It's just I thought with the birth control justu this wouldn't happen yet." _

"_Well you are animal so the justu may have no effect on you and you where in the fox mating season when they are suppose to get pregnant." _Said Inner Sakura _"Besides just think of how your and Naruto's kid will look." _

"_Ya.' _ said Sakura as she just imaged a young boy with bright blonde hair like his father and his mother light red fur. _"What they hell, fur? My God I am even imagining mine and Naruto's kids as foxes." _

"_When you find a cure for you, your have a cure for your kid." _ explained Inner Sakura

_"Ya." _said Sakura

"_So how are you going to tell Naruto?" _ asked Inner Sakura

"_I can't…not yet at least." _ said Sakura _"I can't burden him with this, he is already worried about everything."_

"_He is the father, he needs to know." _ said Inner Sakura stunned that Sakura would keep that hidden from Naruto.

"_I will tell him when I am ready." _ said Sakura as Karin slithered back in.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" asked Karin

"Ya, I confirmed your findings." said Sakura as she picked up the clipboard making sure to hid her printout.

"I see." said Karin "So lets get working."

Meanwhile in the Leaf Jiraiya lied on a bed, beside him sound asleep was Tsunade. She rested her head on the pillow. They had escorted him out of the cell the night before and at first he though Tsunade just wanted to talk but the moment he they led him into Tsunade's bedroom instead of her office he knew what was really going on. At first he tried to resist the she-wolf before him but she apparently was in heat and there was no fighting it.

**Flashback Sand hospital**

"So Naruto." said Jiraiya as Naruto walked up to him. They where only separate by a thin piece of glass.

"Ya." said Naruto "You want something?"

"So your having sex with Sakura?" asked Jiraiya as Naruto blinked.

"Ya, I thought you would be happy." said Naruto "You always where trying to get me to do it."

"Ya, but you two are foxes are you sure you wanted your first time to be as human animals?" asked Jiraiya

"It is still Sakura-chan and she is in heat." Said Naruto

"Heat?" asked Jiraiya

"Mating season for foxes." explained Naruto "And…in heat vixens releases a scent that is like a call for sex for any male."

"And Sakura has this?" asked Jiraiya

"Ya, and that smell is like an instant turn on." said Naruto "Once I smell it I almost can't stop myself from jumping on her."

"I see." said Jiraiya not really believing that a simple smell could have such a strong effect on someone.

**End Flashback **

"_I was wrong about a smell having such a strong effect on someone." _ thought Jiraiya as he looked down at the sleeping Tsunade. How he had tried to reset her but in the end his inner animal had won. His mind flashed with the imagines from the night before and how wild it had been. They did so much stuff that it would fill at least five of his books. He looked at Tsunade and saw her as a human however she was beautiful as a wolf. However she was also the leader of the pack of wolves who where out to destroy the last chance for humanity.

Slowly he raised his arm his claws out. Tsunade was at his mercy all he had to do was run his claws across her neck cutting the veins that supplied her brain with blood. She would bleed out in less then ten seconds. However he couldn't do it, it was still Tsunade and they had "Mated" as they called it. Tsunade rolled over in her sleep nuzzling into his chest.

"Jiraiya-kun." said Tsunade in her sleep as her tail waged happily under the thin blanket.

"Damn it." whispered Jiraiya as he lowered her hand and rested it on Tsunade's hip. _"Tsunade is right, I don't really care if it as a human or as an animal as long as I have her I don't care." _

When he placed his hand on Tsunade's hip she started to wake up. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Morning you old pervert." said Tsunade

"Ya, I am the pervert?" said Jiraiya as he remembered the stuff they had done a lot of them her idea.

Suddenly Tsunade rolled over and pinned him to the bed. "Yes you are." said Tsunade as she began kissing Jiraiya's neck paying close attention to the mark she had given him the night before.

"Tsunade!" yelled Shizune as she burst into the room.

"What!" snapped Tsunade "Can't you see I am busy?"

"I could smell it." said Shizune as Tsunade glared at her

"Then why are you here?" asked Tsunade

"Because I have found it." said Shizune as she held out a needle "This will break down that protein that keeps the human mind."

"Really?" asked Tsunade as she looked to the pinned Jiraiya with a smile.

"Yes." said Shizune "It is effective in 98% of the tests."

"What of the other 2%?" asked Tsunade

"They die." said Shizune "It is the best we have."

"I see, test it on Ino, Choji and the others." said Tsunade not wanting to risk her mate.

"Already did." said Ino as she walked into the room along with Choji. Jiraiya looked at his former allies but their eyes told the story. They looked wild just like the others.

"You know this is kind of kinky, 3 cats two dogs all in a bedroom together." said Ino with a grin

"Shut up your horny cat." snapped Tsunade "Shizune bring the cure, it is time to free my mate of his human mind."

"No." cried Jiraiya as he struggled against Tsunade but he couldn't move. He saw Shizune out of the corner of his eyes with a needle in hand. He tried to move his neck away but he felt it go with a slight prick.

"Jiraiya it will be ok, just don't fight it." said Tsunade as Shizune pushed the golden liquid into his body.

"No…" cried Jiraiya as his eyes dilated and he started to shake.

"Is this normal?" asked Tsunade

"Well when I was in his place part of me wanted to die rather then turn but seeing Choji made me want to live." said Ino as she looked at Choji and smiled.

**Flashback**

"Hold them down." Ordered Shizune as Ino, Choji and Gaara all stood in the corner claws out.

They slashed at the wolves but there was just too many of them. They where soon pinned to the ground.

"This is going to hurt and then it will all be better." said Shizune as she injected Gaara first. He started to shake as Matsuri knelt beside him just watching and hoping. Soon he stopped moving.

"Is he alright?" asked Matsuri

"I am fine Matsuri." said Gaara as he opened his eyes. Matsuri smiled as her mate embraced the animal within him. Shizune quickly tested his blood for the human protein and he was clean. The wolves slowly let Gaara to his feet.

"Now for your turn." said Shizune as she prepared more solution. Ino and Choji struggled against their captures but the solution entered their bodies. Ino closed her eyes and two images appeared before her. One of her human self the other of her new lioness self it was her human mind and her animal mind at war within her.

"Ino, you are human you can't become an animal." said the human side of her weakly almost ghost like.

"If you do that then you will die." stated her lion side with authority and power "Now do you really want to leave Choji-kun?"

**End Flashback**

"I would rather be an animal and be with Choji then to keep my human mind and die." answered Ino

"He needs something to live for." said Choji "If he has nothing to live for then he will choice to die."

Tsunade nodded as she looked back in Jiraiya's dilated eyes. "Listen to me you pervert, we have know each other for almost 40years and you have loved me for that entire time. The only thing in our way was my stupid actions and now we are finally together you are not going to die on me!" yelled Tsunade at the top of her lungs "ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO DIE ON ME?"

"No." said Jiraiya as his eyes returned to normal

"Jiraiya are you finally free?" asked Tsunade

"Well apart from the fact you are holding me down then yes." said Jiraiya before grinning "Makes since that the Alpha female likes it on top."

"You are still as perverted but lets see what the test says." said Shizune as she drew a little bit of blood. She quickly put it into a test tube then added a drop of some blue liquid "If this turns blue then you still have the protein and your human mind. If nothing happens then you are truly one of us."

They all watched as a tense minute went by and the blood didn't turn. "Looks like he passed." said Shizune as Tsunade smiled before looking back down at Jiraiya

"You can let me go now." said Jiraiya as Tsunade grinned

"I don't think so pervert." said Tsunade as a grin came across his face. "Before our fun can go on, Ino do you know where they went to?"

"Yes, I want to go with you when you go to get them." said Ino "And Gaara is filling in the details of the location to Kakashi."

"See life is so much easier when you're an animal." said Shizune as Ino smiled in agreement.

"Fine, tell them to get the forces ready for a hunt within the hour." said Tsunade

"An hour would cut our fun very short." said Jiraiya with a pout.

"Alright then, make it 4 hours." said Tsunade with a smile "Right after lunch."

"Should be just the right amount of time." said Jiraiya as he stretched himself out so that he could kiss Tsunade.

"Alright at least wait till we are out before you carry on." said Shizune as the cat bolted out of the room.

"Dumb dogs." said Ino as sounds started coming out of the room.

"Ya, we cats need to think ahead and find things that will make sure the others turn." said Shizune

"I have some ideas." said Ino with a grin "but first I need a list of every dog/wolf/fox form in this village."

"Done." said Shizune "But what are you planning?"

"You will see." said Ino "How long does it take to reach Mt. Kimo from here?"

"If we go by boat…three days…two if we hurry which we will." said Shizune "Tsunade wants them back."

"And we want to make sure they don't try to set the things back to the way they where before." said Ino "Then once we are done we can start our new lives in the Cloud village Choji-kun."

"Sounds perfect." said Choji "However I kind of do want to see my folks again even though they are an uncivilized bear and snake they are still my parents."

"Lots of people are meeting up with lost loves one last time before moving on with their new lives." said Shizune

"About our new lives what are we going to do Ninjas are outdated now." stated Choji

"Well Ino is a doctor and after she brushes up on the cat body she a great doctor and as for you do you really think this is going to stop wars?" asked Shizune as she shook her "No, if anything it will make wars more common, us vs. them and we are all different races now. There will be a need for a military force for any village and you Choji will be a strong member of the new Cloud Army."

"Soldier and a doctor." said Ino as she and Choji smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, now Tsunade is on the march and she will not rest until she has everyone she cares about as members of her pack as she can. Now I am going to be busy for a while so once again I don't know when I will be able to update again. However I have posted the first chapter for the Who Are Who? Story so you can enjoy that now. Now please keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 A Double Edge Sword**

Hinata Hyuga walked around the Leaf village it had been a rough couple of days, first she had to trench though the hot desert which considering she had lost her ability to seat was hell on earth. Then she went though a battle just to find out that the reason she came, Naruto was now out of her reach forever. He was mated to Sakura and that was for life.

"Can I help you?" asked the butcher as Hinata snapped out of her trance and looked at the shop owner.

"Ya, I need five pounds of beef." said Hinata as the butcher nodded before heading into the back. The amount of food mainly meat that the village went though had increased a lot but there was always a lot of food in the leaf so there wasn't a problem.

"Hay, Hinata what are doing?" asked Kiba as he walked into the shop

"Getting some food for home." said Hinata as the butcher came back carrying the food.

"Well do you think you are up for an early lunch before the hunt." said Kiba as Hinata just blinked.

"What hunt?" asked Hinata

"We know where Naruto and the others are." Said Kiba

"Oh." said Hinata as she paid for her food not really caring.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kiba

"It's just if Naruto wants to run off and be with his pink haired wore of a vixen why should we bring him back." Said Hinata

"Hinata I know you are upset about not being Naruto's mate but he is still our friend and he is sick." said Kiba "And now we have the cure."

"What?" asked Hinata as she looked out the door to see Ino, Choji, Gaara and another female cat she couldn't place the name standing there laughing about something. It wasn't common to see cats or any other spies in the Leaf and when they did come they came as traders and normally stayed in a certain area of village apart from the general population.

"They found a cure?" asked Hinata

"Ya, my sister is already playing with her pup and planning to have another one." said Kiba "Now we only have an hour before we head out so why don't you drop your food off at home and join us for one last get together before we all go to get Naruto before going our separate ways."

"Fine, I'll ask Neji and Tenten if they want to go." said Hinata "That is if they aren't too busy, Tenten came into season yesterday."

"Ya that seams to be the case with most wolves at the moment." said Kiba as he remembered the sounds that came from the Hokage's bedroom last night as he stood guard outside "Tsunade and Jiraiya spent the night together last night."

"Kiba, I didn't need to know that some old timers had sex." said Hinata

"Sorry." said Kiba "So what do you say about a final get together before we head out?"

"Alright." said Hinata as she gave in to Kiba's request.

"So how much food do we have?" asked Temari as she and Shikamaru went though the storage room.

"More then I thought." said Shikamaru "Then again we are eating a lot more."

"Just give me a number how long?" asked Temari as Shikamaru ran though the numbers in his head.

"A little bit over three weeks." said Shikamaru "And if we don't have a cure by then we are in trouble because Naruto, Sakura and maybe kids would already reverted to their animal minds."

"I am more worried about when Naruto reverts, he had more chakra then any of us combined. He could easily escape and then lead them to us." Said Temari

"I am not sure." said Shikamaru as Temari looked at him. "He wouldn't leave Sakura; he loves her even if she wasn't his "Mate". If anything it is stronger now because of that. Just like Ino wouldn't leave Choji he will not leave Sakura."

"Ya, but what happens when both he and her revert?" asked Temari as she tried to imagine what an animal minded Sakura and Naruto would do to the bunker.

"Then we can only hope for the best." said Shikamaru as the two of them walked out of the room only to see Naruto and Saito. Saito was holding a kunai in his hand and aiming at a target Naruto had edged out of the concrete.

"Now remember when you throw a kunai to grab it like this." said Naruto as he showed Saito how to hold the ninja weapon.

"What are you doing you idiot?" asked Sasuke as he came out of his room.

"Well Saito wants to become a ninja so I thought I would show him how to throw a kunai." said Naruto as Sasuke shook his head before slithering out and taking the kunai from Naruto's hand.

"If you wants to learn anything then don't listen to dead last." said Sasuke as he held the kunai up differently then Naruto. "You want to hold it this way."

"My way is better." snapped Naruto

"Ya, it is a better way to lead him to his death." hissed Sasuke

"Some things never change." said Shikamaru as he and Temari shook their heads.

"So Ino I have to ask do you want to go back to being human?" asked Hinata as they all sat around the rebuilt BBQ spot eating.

"Do you?" asked Ino as she looked at the young dog.

"No, but you had your human mind and your lioness body?" asked Hinata

"True, but no I don't want to go back." said Ino with a grin as she worked her tail to rub Choji's privates "You have so much freedom as an animal."

"Ino please not in public." said Hinata

"Ya and you call us uncivilized." said Kiba as he rolled his eyes.

"Please, you guys pretty much rape each other when you get into the season at least with cats we have more control over our bodies." said Ino

"Control you guys go into heat more often then we do." said Hinata

"True but it isn't as wild as yours, I could just hear Naruto and Sakura through the sound proof walls." said Ino as she drank her tea.

"Maybe Sakura is a screamer." said Kiba with a laugh as all the woman at the table turned and glared at him. His tail stopped moving as his ears pulled back. "Sorry."

"It isn't your fault Kiba, you where always a dog even when you where a human." said Ino as Hinata barred her teeth.

"Watch it pussycat." Growled Hinata

"Sorry." said Ino as she rolled her eyes. "You know you two would make a great couple."

"What?" asked Hinata as blinked "Me and who?"

"Please Hinata don't be as blind to Kiba as Naruto was to you." said Ino, if Kiba still had the ability to blush his face would be bright red.

"Ino, stop pulling my tail." laughed Hinata "Kiba could have any woman he wants he wouldn't want me. He is next in line to lead the most powerful pack in the leaf now that my clan has been torn apart."

"Ya, it is sad that the two greatest clans in the Leaf, the Hyuga and the Nara clan have pretty much gone." said Choji knowing his clan wasn't much better off. The Nara clan had mostly turned to deer and where eaten for food, only Shikamaru and his parents remained.

As for the Hyuga most of the upper member's elders took their own lives so not to be turned and lose their honor. With that and loses on the battlefield during the sound war and the battle with the infection, Hinata was the last of the main house. As a side effect to the turning the birdcage seal that once kept branch members in line broke however the branch members had turned into a lot of different things and as such the pack was weakened.

The Izunika clan survived the best and because of their closeness to their dogs they turned into that type with only a few becoming wolves but they where now the largest pack strongest pack within the new Leaf Village and Kiba was the son of the leader. So someday he would be leader of the pack.

"_Hinata-chan you are so wrong on that one." _ thought Kiba as he checked out Hinata, licking his lips as he imagined doing stuff with her.

"Kiba, eat your own food." said Hinata as Kiba mentaly hit himself.

"_Great she thinks I am checking out her food instead of her."_ Thought Kiba _"I just can't get a break." _

"Gaara I think I am going to go to the Cloud village." said Matsuri "It isn't smart to go into battle carrying an unborn kitten."

"Ya, I'll join you as soon as I get Naruto's brain fixed." said Gaara

"Naruto's brain needed fix the moment he was born." said Ino with a laugh as she remembered all those dumb things Naruto did as a human along side all the brave things "Man that lovable idiot. Well he is forehead's problem now not mine."

"Somehow I think she has a way to keep him in check." said Kiba with a grin "The same power all females have over their mates by denying them play time."

"Sakura-Chan is something wrong?" asked Naruto as he and Sakura lied down for a short nap so that they could be fully awake later tonight when they had work to do.

"No." said Sakura as Naruto wrapped his hands around her from behind, one of his hands stopping on her stomach.

"_Does he know about me being pregnant?" _ thought Sakura

"Why do you ask?" asked Sakura

"You may think I am crazy but you smell different." said Naruto as he smelled Sakura's hair as her eyes widened if Naruto had been facing her he would of seen that Sakura's eyes where the size of dinner plates.

"_CRAP!!!!! Those records on animals say that females smell different when they are in heat and when they are pregnant." _ Thought Sakura

"And I can swear you are acting differently." said Naruto "Like something is different."

"_Maybe you should just tell him." _ said Inner Sakura

"Well Naruto-kun something is different." said Sakura

"Oh what is it?" asked Naruto

"It's a woman's issue, it will pass in time." lied Sakura chickening out at the last moment hoping that Naruto wouldn't push the subject.

"Ok." said Naruto as he dropped the subject and rested his head on the pillow.

"_Ya, it will pass in like 9 months and then after that you will have a kid." _ said Inner Sakura as she glared at Sakura _"He really needs to know." _

"_And he will but not yet." _ Said Sakura back as Inner Sakura rolled her eyes before leaving her to sleep.

As Naruto and Sakura slept Shizune packed her things up. "So it is true you are leaving." said Tsunade as she staggered into the medical lab before sitting down.

"What did you think I was going to stay here?" asked Shizune "I am a cat I belong in my own village."

"I know, but I wish you had become a wolf or another canine." said Tsunade

"And I wish you where a cat." said Shizune "However we can't change what happened."

"No we can't." said Tsunade "What are your plans."

"The Kage asked me to take over the hospital in the cloud village." said Shizune as Tsunade nodded "He has also offered a job to Ino in the hospital and a military job for Choji."

"I see." said Tsunade

"I am betting you are going to do the same for Naruto and Sakura." said Shizune as Tsunade nodded her head.

"Ya." said Tsunade "The problem will be having a bunch of wolves listen to a fox."

"Ya, physical a fox isn't as strong as a wolf or a dog." said Shizune "They are faster on their feet."

"Ya, luckily Naruto still have a lot of chakra so he may be able to still do a lot of the justus." said Tsunade "Not as many times as he used too but still he probably has the most chakra of anyone in the world."

"Ya, that will be useful for you pack." said Shizune as she tossed in some of her supplies into a bag.

"Ya." said Tsunade

"I have to ask did you use that birth control justu that was developed for when someone is in heat?" asked Shizune as she looked at her old master and friend.

"What do you think?" asked Tsunade with a grin as Shizune shook her head as she read Tsunade's face with easy.

"I thought not." said Shizune "I just wonder if Sakura was start enoth to use birth control justu."

"I am sure she did, however the question is if she used the right type of justu." said Tsunade knowing full well that most birth control Justus where useless when one was in heat.

"Well Ino isn't pregnant and she was in heat at the same time." said Shizune

"Ya, but that doesn't guaranty she isn't." said Tsunade "Ino may of just lucked out.'

"Well no need to worry, from the tests even if she was with child the cure only attacks her mind." said Shizune as she closed her bag and faced her old friend. "Well this is it."

"Ya, it is." said Tsunade as she held out her hand. "Good luck Shizune, make sure to write."

"I will." said Shizune "Now I better get going if Matsuri and I want to make it to the Cloud village by tomorrow afternoon."

"That should be around the time we reach treasure country." Said Tsunade

"That is really fast." said Shizune

"We are going by boat and then we should reach Mt. Kimo by the next morning." said Tsunade "We should have them within three days."

"Well good luck." said Shizune as they shook hands.

"Ya, to both of us." said Tsunade

Lunch time had come and gone Sakura had barley left the lab after her nap with Naruto she and Karin had left only to eat and to go to the restroom. Karin too had taken a short nap but now they where both working on a cure and they had made some promising finds. Both of them where waiting for results of an experiment that may actually be a cure.

_"Please work." _ thought Sakura as she looked at the test strips. If they turned blue then they had the cure, red meant they had failed yet again.

"Should be soon**." ** said Karin as she too sat watching the tests.

"Super is ready!" yelled Katara as she popped into the room.

"Katara not now this may be the cure." said Sakura

"Look." said Karin as Sakura looked back at the test strips. The first one she saw was a lovely shade of blue.

"Yes!" yelled Sakura "We have it."

"Take a closer look." said Karin as Sakura looked back out of the test strips, of the eight strips only two where blue the other six were red.

"What the?" asked Sakura

"How can we get to different results from the same test at the same time?" asked Sakura

"Tell everyone to start eating without us." said Karin as Katara nodded her head before heading out once again the virus had thrown them a curve ball.

**After a long hard day at school and before an even longer day of studying and homework I post another chapter, I hope you liked it. Thanks and please read and review Wilkins75.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 The Breaking Point.**

"So what have you found?" asked Shikamaru as everyone stood in the lab, Sakura and Karin hadn't come out for super and now an hour later they had called a meeting.

"Ya, Katara said you had a cure but something was wrong with the experiment." said Naruto

"No, the experiment was right but we where wrong about the virus." said Sakura

"What where we wrong about?" asked Temari

"About how a person is turned." said Karin

"I thought you created the virus, how could you not know what it does?" asked Naruto as he looked at Karin.

"We never tested the virus outside of simulation and there is a huge difference between that and real life and besides we never tested it this far into the infection." Said Karin

"So can you change us back yet or not?" asked Shikamaru

"We can change Temari and you back right now." said Sakura as Saito smiled as he began jumping for joy.

"Yes, we have a cure sign me up." said Saito.

"I am sorry Saito but the cure will never work on us." said Sakura as Saito instantly stopped jumping.

"What…? But you just said you could cure Temari and Shikamaru why not us?" asked Saito "Why are they different?"

"Time." answered Sasuke out of the blue as everyone looked at him. "They are only different in two ways, one they are wolves but since Foxes are very close to wolves there is no reason why a cure would work on wolves but not foxes. That leaves time they have been turned only a few days."

"Right as always Sasuke-kun." said Karin "We have spent to much time like this."

"What the hell does that mean?" yelled Saito as Sakura lowered her head as she looked into Saito's eyes. She was about to smash his dream.

"It means our human bodies are gone and we can't get them back." said Sakura as Saito just looked at her.

"What?" asked Saito

"These are our bodies now, we took to long in finding a cure it is too late for most people in the world to go back." said Sakura

"But not all how long until it is too late to change back?" asked Temari

"A month." said Karin "See we always thought the virus took the animal DNA from storage and moved it to the forefront. The Human DNA would just take the animal's DNA spot in storage, we where wrong."

"It doesn't just move it into storage, it destroyers it along with DNA of all none related animals." said Sakura as she looked up at the confused faces. "Basically in each cell there are bits left over from evolution that isn't used anymore ok."

"Ok." said Naruto

"The virus then takes part of the human DNA and replace it with animal DNA from storage." said Karin "The part of the human DNA that is no longer in use is moved into the spot where the animal DNA used to be."

"I follow so far." Said Naruto

"Over a period of time the virus cleans out the storage area of those DNA bits except for related species of the animal taken out." said Sakura "Like in foxes the virus leaves DNA bits from all canines like Dogs and wolves along with the fox DNA."

"And all the different types of Snakes for us Sasuke-kun." said Karin

"That way, animals from close but different spies can bread." said Sakura

"So if you and Naruto would have a kid it could be a wolf?" asked Temari as Sakura just stood there for a second.

"No, it would be like if say Katara or Saito wanted to be with a dog or a wolf hybrid then the kid would either be a fox or whatever the other parent is." Said Sakura "If the parents are the same animal any children would be the same race. If different then the kid would be the same animal type as one of their parents."

"_Well looks like those dreams you had about your kid having Naruto's hair color but your fur coat is more likely then I thought." _ said Inner Sakura in her head.

"So you can change us back along with everyone else who is has only been turned for less then a month." said Temari "We can bring the sand back."

"We could but I wouldn't remand it." said Karin as Temari looked at her.

"The cure creates a protein that calls the human DNA back up form storage however if the human blood gets infected again it doesn't turn." said Sakura

"Isn't that a good thing we would stay human." said Shikamaru

"No, because when the protein meets the virus again the subject dies." said Karin "So we could turn you but if you touch anyone who is infected you would die for the rest of your lives."

"We would be better off not turning back then." said Temari as she rubbed her temples "Looks like we are all stuck like this."

"So we are doomed to be animal humans?" asked Katara

"In body at least, we are working on a way to reverse the virus effect on the brain because all it does there is rewire the brain so more basic instincts are in front. So maybe we can recover the human mind." said Sakura "But we lost our bodies and we don't have a lot of time to save our minds."

"This is unacceptable!" yelled Saito as he slammed his fist on top of a nearby table. The force broke the table in half the line of clean beakers that where going to be used as part of the next line of experiment fell to the ground breaking into a million pieces.

"Saito!" yelled Katara as Saito stormed out.

"Let me handle it." said Naruto as he followed Saito out the door.

"Is there any that can be done?" asked Katara hopefully

"Sorry I wish there was but no." said Sakura

Meanwhile Naruto walked down the corridor toward the sound of crying and hitting. He walked all the way toward the ladder entrance only to find Saito with tears in his eyes punching the solid stone wall. Naruto could already seen blood running off Saito's fist. He had been hitting the wall so hard in just a few seconds to make the flesh on his knuckles raw.

"Leave me alone." snapped Saito before punching the wall again.

"Saito I am sorry." said Naruto

"You promised….you promised that this was only temporary." said Saito as he stopped punching the wall. Naruto could see the results from all his hits was a descent size creator in the wall.

"I know and I am sorry but I have no control over this." said Naruto

"No you could have left us in the leaf village." snapped Saito "I would of died but I would of died human."

"Saito…" said Naruto as he was getting a headache from trying to figure out how to make Saito feel better. "Saito what do you think your parents would want?"

"Don't you go there!" yelled Saito "Leave my parents out of this."

"No." said Naruto as he stood his ground. "It is the source of all your trouble."

"No the source of all my trouble is the virus." Snapped Saito his rage built up within him.

"No it isn't you feel guilty about some don't you." said Naruto as Saito's face muscle pulled his lips back showing more teeth as every one of his teeth stood up. "You feel that you could have done something!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Saito as he lunged at Naruto teeth out and claws at the ready. Naruto quickly side stepped Saito's attack. Saito quickly spun in the air so that his back legs hit the wall so that he could lung at Naruto again.

"Saito you couldn't have done anything." said Naruto as Saito lunged at him again. Naruto grabbed Saito's arm in flight spinning him around before pinning him to the ground with his hand behind his back.

"You don't know anything." Growled Saito as he kept trying to escape even using his tail to try and block Naruto's sight.

"You don't think I know what it is like to blame yourself for something out of my control?" growled Naruto back "For years I didn't know if my parents where alive or dead."

"Are you going to try to relate our lives together again!" yelled Saito

"I am not trying I am doing." Said Naruto back "For years I thought it was my fault that my parents left, I thought what could I have done so wrong when I was just a baby. I thought maybe my parents didn't want me and I was thrown out like a piece of trash. However now I know the truth they loved me and if they had lived they wouldn't have wanted to blame myself they would want me to be happy."

"It was easy for you to say." snapped Saito "You don't know the last thing I said to my dad."

"What did you say?" asked Naruto

"I told him I hated him for leaving on a mission." Cried Saito "The last thing I said to my dad was that hated him and he hated me when he died."

"Saito, I know your dad loved you." said Naruto as Saito just looked at him.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Saito

"He was your father and parents always love their kids." said Naruto as he let go of Saito's arm. Saito slowly sat up and looked at Naruto. "Listen you have made mistakes in your life, we all have. However all you can do is move on with your life and live to the best of your abilities the way you parents would have liked."

"Thank Naruto I think I needed that." Said Saito softy as Naruto let out a smile.

"_He is going to make a great father." _ Thought Sakura as she along with the others stood back and watched.

"_Ya, he will when you decide to tell him!" _ yelled Inner Sakura

Meanwhile on the boat heading to Treasure country, unfortunately for everyone on board the small ship was designed for humans so everyone had to duck as they walked though the corridors and the rooms where so small. The force that had been gathered to take down Naruto and the others was pretty strong but strong. Most of them where friends of Naruto or others in the bunker they where going to. Like wise most where dogs or wolves there was only three cats Ino, Choji and Gaara. Tsunade had sent word to the new snake nation making its home in the old sand village and they may be waiting for them at the docks. However this wasn't the grand army that was gathered for the take down of the sand, this was a fast strong strike force with one mission and one mission only.

"Ok Gaara fill me in where is this bunker." asked Tsunade as they stood around a map spread out over the table.

"It is located on top of the Mt. Kimo." said Gaara as he reached over using his claw to point out the mountain. "There is only one way in and one way out."

"So we have them trapped." said Kakashi with a smile.

"Yes, it's only real defense is to go unknown." said Gaara "There are a few hidden cameras along the base of the mountain but there range is limited."

"Could we gas them out the same way we did in the sand?" asked Kiba

"Will not work, it can vent out gas." said Gaara "They also have an unlimited supply of water and power. They also should have a large supply of food."

"So we take them by force." said Jiraiya

"We may not have too…" said Ino "They are slowly losing their minds, we could wait them out. Besides Naruto is going to be the first one to lose his humanity if we wait them out"

"No, they could find a cure in the mean time and as for Naruto he would still fight against us even if he full turned." said Choji

"Why?" asked an Anbu

"Because of Sakura, he would defend her against anything." said Tsunade sadly as she knew Naruto's nature "As long as she is threatened he will fight to the death. Because of that we have to cure them on the spot instead of waiting them out. We don't want Naruto to attack us when we are taking him back to the leaf."

"Imagine the effect of a Rasengan on a boat like this." said Jiraiya as the others nodded true they could see shore for most of the trip but they didn't want to risk someone drowning.

"So it is agreed we move on them and hard." said Tsunade "We turn them and then we all go home."

"To make sure none of them choice to die I have brought some people who may convince them to stay with us." Said Ino with a grin

"I hope you are right." said Tsunade "All right get some rest we land in treasure country in the morning."

With that everyone walked out, some went straight for kitchen and food; others went straight to bed both alone and with their mate. However Hinata followed a different path she went out to the deck and just looked at the sea. She just stood their leaning on the rail listening to the sounds of the ocean and the crashing of the waves on the haul of the ship. She was alone to her thoughts.

"What is up Hinata?" asking Kiba breaking those thoughts instantly.

"Kiba I thought you would down stairs eating." Said Hinata

"No I ate before the meeting." explained Kiba "But really what is on your mind."

"I am just thinking about what I am going to do after this." said Hinata

"What are you talking about?" asked Kiba

"I mean I was trained as a ninja and they are not going to be around anymore." Said Hinata

"Well there is always the army." said Kiba

"I was never that good at combat, and without chakra my Byakugan and clan justu is all but useless." said Hinata "I just don't know what I am going to do."

"You could always ask Tsunade, she may need help at the hospital and you are a doctor." said Kiba

"I am a medic not a doctor like Ino and Sakura." said Hinata

"Medic doctor same thing only different." said Kiba

"That doesn't make sense." stated Hinata

"When have I made sense?" asked Kiba as Hinata let out a small laugh.

"Not that often but that is just your nature." said Hinata "At least you have to train to take over your pack and you have always been a great tracker."

"Ya, but so are you." said Kiba

"No, my Byakugan was." stated Hinata "That is the one thing I miss about being human, I miss having that."

"Well there is nothing we can do about that." Said Kiba "All we can do is move on with our lives."

"Ya." said Hinata "Kiba I hate to ask but why don't you have a mate already?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Kiba

"Nothing I heard some girls talking about how you turned them down for a date." said Hinata "as your friend I am just wondering why you said no, they where our age and beautiful."

"They where those two things, but I don't love them." said Kiba as he looked at Hinata trying to make it as clear as possible. Hinata's eyes widened as she finally saw what was hidden for years.

"_My God, he is talking about me." _ Thought Hinata as he mind flashed with images of their time together. All those little things he did over the years just added up toward something she should have seen. _"He held me when I was crying about Naruto-kun, he called me beautiful_

"Me?" asked Hinata still unsure if she had figured it out.

"Ya." answered Kiba "I have loved you almost as long as you loved Naruto but I didn't say anything because of your love for Naruto. However maybe now your give this dog a chance?"

"Sure." said Hinata with a smile as Kiba as smiled even more.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the new developments of the story. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 Surrounded Again**

The next morning the boat came to a stop on the shores of Treasure country. There was a small group of snake soldiers waiting for them.

"This is all you sent?" asked the snake commander as Tsunade and the others came off the boat.

"We are among the best of the best." explained Tsunade "And we need to move as fast as possible."

"I see." said the snake "Shall we get going."

"You are going no where!" yelled a voice as out of the grass lands appeared hundreds of turned people all horses.

"As Shikamaru would say this is troublesome." said Ino as they all got into a stance.

"What do you want?" asked Tsunade to the head of the herd.

"For you to leave us alone." snapped the horse man holding a long spear in hand.

"If you plan on killing us you should be aware that it will bring every member of our pack down here for revenge." stated Tsunade

"You except us to just stand in line and wait for you to kill us?" asked the herd leader.

"We haven't come down here for you." said Tsunade

"Then why have you come?" asked the heard leader

"We came because some of our people still have their human minds and they have gone to a bunker under Mt. Kimo." explained Tsunade "Once we have them we will leave."

"They are human minded you hate them almost as much as us." Said the heard leader

"We have a cure for that." added Tsunade "We are not here to hunt you."

"How long will that last?" asked the herd leader.

"Why would we go after you?" asked Tsunade she had to play this right, they where surrounded, true they could take down a lot of them but numbers where there own advantage.

"Because we are prey to you." snapped the heard master

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we have to fight." said Tsunade "You are far away from our lands and we have the food back home, there is no need for us to fight in fact we could help each other."

"Help each other?" asked the herd master

"This country was always known for raising cows and other meet animals and we where known for our farms." said Tsunade

"Trade, our meet for your vegetables?" asked the Herd master

"You don't need as much meat as you used to and you need more vegetables. We have those vegetables." said Tsunade

"And we have that extra meat you need." said the herd master

"See everyone is happy, we get extra meat you get extra vegetables." said Tsunade "Everyone gets food and no one has to hunt anyone down."

"And once you have these people you will leave?" asked the Herd master

"Right away." said Tsunade

"What of the snakes?" asked the herd master

"I can not speak for the snakes, but the wolves will not bother you." said Tsunade as they looked at the Snakes.

"I will speak to our leaders see what we can work out." Hissed the snake

"Now will you help us get our people back, the sooner we have them the sooner we can leave you alone." said Tsunade

"Very well we will help you." said the herd master

"Thank you." said Tsunade as she headed toward the mountain now with an army.

Hours later Sakura was once again burning the midnight oil, working on a cure. However just like trying to find a total cure, it was just as complicated and just a hard. But they now knew how the virus worked. During one of the experiments Temari walked into the lab.

"Temari, what are you doing up?" asked Sakura as Temari just looked around "If your looking for Shikamaru he isn't here."

"No, he is sound asleep." said Temari "But this is the only time I could talk to you alone, incase you didn't already know Shikamaru is a heavy sleeper."

"I had no idea." said Sakura with a laugh "Now what do you need?"

"Sakura I need to ask you some thing." said Temari

"Sure what?" asked Sakura

"How did you know your were in heat?" asked Temari as Sakura blinked.

"Ok, this is going to be different." said Sakura as Temari just looked at her. "Well I felt like jumping Naruto and raping him on the spot."

"Check but I felt that way when I was a human but not as strong." said Temari

"Trust me it will be very strong, so strong you can't do anything until you do it." said Sakura "Also Shikamaru may notice you smelling different."

"Smelling?" asked Temari 'Wait a second ya, females release a pheromone telling males they are ready."

"Ya, however" said Sakura as she walked over and sniffed Temari "You do smell different, maybe you have just entered the beginning phases and it hasn't hit full go yet."

"I see so what sort of birth control justu's work?" asked Temari "Because I don't want to get pregnant yet."

"You're talking to the wrong person on that front." said Sakura with a slip of her tongue as Temari's eyes widened. "Crap."

"You're pregnant?" asked Temari

"Yes." whispered Sakura "I found out a few nights ago."

"Why haven't I heard I thought Naruto would be jumping for joy." said Temari as she looked at Sakura's expiration. "You haven't told him have you?"

"No, and you are not going to tell him." said Sakura

"Why the hell haven't you told him?" asked Temari

"He has too much to worry about he doesn't need the extra burden of worry about me." said Sakura

"Bull." said Temari "Naruto would worry about you no matter what you said to him. You're just afraid to tell him."

"What do you want me to say him? Ya Naruto we are going to be parents to a fox human hybrid who has no chance of ever being human because the virus has destroyed any traces of that." snapped Sakura

"Do you think Naruto would care about that?" asked Temari "He probably has been dreaming of having kids with you before he even knew where babies come from."

"Ya and I am 99% sure he wouldn't care but…." said Sakura

"You are worried about that one in a million chance he would care and regret you aren't you?" asked Temari as Sakura nodded her head.

"Yes, and that I will not be a good mother." said Sakura "I mean you saw Naruto with Saito, he is going to make a great father but me, I am a hot head you remember how I was with Naruto hitting him into walls and other stuff."

"Sakura no parent is perfect you and Naruto will stumble and fall but in the end I am sure you will make a great mother just like Naruto will make a great father." said Temari "But you have to tell him."

"But how?" asked Sakura "How do I tell him?"

"Maybe by sitting him down and talking to him." answered Temari as suddenly Naruto busted though the door.

"Sakura-Chan." said Naruto in a rushed force.

"Naruto we need to talk about something." said Sakura

"Sorry Sakura-Chan but that will have to wait." said Naruto as Sakura was a bit taken aback until she saw the worried look on her mate's face.

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"Tsunade and a large force are climbing up the path to the mountain, they will be here in minutes." said Naruto as Sakura eyes widened.

"How could she know?" asked Sakura

"Ino and Choji is with her along with another cat with red hair and black marks under his eyes." said Naruto

"Gaara?" asked Temari stunned that her brother would be turned.

"Looks like it." said Naruto "however we need everyone up now."

"Alright." said Temari as she went out to gather the others.

"Now Sakura what did you have to tell me?" asked Naruto

"It will hold." said Sakura

"Alright, we will buy as much time for you and Karin." said Naruto knowing there was no way out of this bunker.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Sakura

"Find a cure." stated Naruto as they rushed out toward the hallway only to find everyone rushing out of their rooms.

"So why are we going this way?" asked Tsunade to Gaara as they followed a path leading around the mountain.

"Because that way is covered by six cameras, this way only has two." said Gaara "It cuts down the chances of them seeing us on the monitors. Either way we should have them in a few minutes."

"Ok, seal it up." said Sasuke as he looked up at Shikamaru. Shikamaru was some heating seals the strolls where Orginally used to fix broken weapons in the field to seal the door to the wall.

"I know what I am doing." said Shikamaru as he activated the seals. The seals turned bright red as the metal melted together. "That may buy us a few seconds."

"Everything helps." said Naruto as he carried out a table from the kitchen and turned it into a barrage. Saito and Katara where laying out lines of kunai for easy accent.

"Those weapons will be next to useless." Hissed Sasuke

"Well we aren't trained to fight but Naruto did teach us to throw these." said Katara

"At a wall these will be moving targets." said Sasuke

"In this space aim is not that important." explained Shikamaru as he went up and placed seals on the doors to the medical lab. He quickly sealed the metal door to the frame.

On the other side of the door Sakura couldn't help but watch the red glow at appeared around the door. It lasted a few seconds before the metal cooled she was now sealed within, away from Naruto, away from her mate, away from the father of her child.

"_You should have told him before something like this happened…If something happens and he dies not knowing." _ stated Inner Sakura only to be interrupted by Sakura

"_I know I would never forgive myself." _ said Sakura back as she started working again.

"Neji, Hinata what do you see?" asked Tsunade as the two Hyuga members scanned the ground looking down.

"They have sealed the door to both the medical lab and the main entrance." said Neji

"Paper bombs?" asked Tsunade

"No." said Hinata "I don't think they have any."

"Good an explosion in that space would be bad." said Tsunade "Besides we can rip the door off the hinges the real problem will be the main door."

"If you can't go though a door go around it." said Jiraiya with a smile.

"Saito any sign of them on the cameras?" asked Naruto as he hid behind an over turned table.

"No, nothing but static." said Saito

"They must have removed the cameras." said Sasuke as suddenly a load boom filled the air. A cloud of dust filled the air as moon light streamed in from a new hole right beside the door.

"They couldn't go though the door so they blew an opening near it." said Shikamaru with a growl two paper covered balls fell from the hole. However they where not paper bombs instead each bomb gave off a sudden burst of blinding light and sound. The sounds bounced off the walls and with their new improved hearing the sound it was painful.

Naruto's head stopped ringing and regained his eye sight returned just in time to see Tsunade jump down from above landing within 25 yards of him.

"Hello again Naruto just make this easy and give up." said Tsunade as others started to come down using ropes.

"Never." growled Naruto as he along with Sasuke and Shikamaru charged forward. Temari stood back with Katara and Saito. Naruto was about to reach Tsunade when a large white male wolf stepped in and tried to punch him. Naruto managed to side step the punch however his eyes widened as he saw the two red lines running under the wolf's eyes.

"Jiraiya?" asked Naruto as Tsunade came in with her own punch. Naruto managed to duck under that one too only to have Jiraiya's foot come at him. Naruto raised his arm taking the blow. _"Crap I am up against the old pervert and the old hag." _

"Choji, Ino what are you doing?" asked Shikamaru as he looked at his squad mates.

"Stopping you from turning us back." said Ino as Choji nodded his head.

"They have a cure for the human mind?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes, and soon you will have it." said Choji as his two teammates extended their lion claws and lunged forward.

Sasuke was fighting against the group of snakes; he was even forced to use his sharingan in order just to keep from being overwhelmed. Just then Neji jumped down and instantly engaged Sasuke.

"Not you again." said Sasuke

"I still need to get you back for what you did to my mate." Growled Neji as he jumped forward. Sasuke couldn't move out of the way in time as Neji sunk his fangs into Sasuke's tail. Like any snake would he tried to bite Neji however the other snakes seeing their opening lunged forward grabbing onto him and dragging him down. Soon Sasuke Uchiha was pinned down unable to fight back as six snakes and Neji held him to the ground.

Unlike during the battle of the Sand, the other turned people didn't leave it to a one on one fight. Naruto soon found himself dodging attacks not only from Jiraiya and Tsunade but from Kakashi and Gaara.

"Gaara why?" asked Naruto as he blocked one of Gaara's punches. "Why did you betray us."

"I had my reasons." answered Gaara as he raised his hand a small ball of sand rose up and flew straight toward Naruto's eyes. The sand found its mark as Naruto was blinded yet again. Instantly Gaara jumped on Naruto only to have him disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she punched the wall grabbing a hiding Naruto. "You really need some new tricks Naruto." said Tsunade as she pulled him out. Instantly Naruto opened his mouth and bit down on Tsunade's arm. His teeth digging into her flesh as blood ran out of the wounds. Acting on instincts Naruto bit down on Tsunade's arm. Also acting on instincts Tsunade dropped him; Tsunade's stomach was now open to Naruto's punch. However before he could hit Jiraiya sent him flying into a wall for biting his mate.

As Naruto fought four of the most powerful people in the world and Shikamaru fought his old teammates. Kiba and Hinata along with a group of ANBU pushed toward Temari and the kids.

Saito pulled a Naruto and rushed forward with a kunai in hand toward Kiba. Kiba just rolled his eyes as he grabbed Saito's hand. "I almost feel bad about doing this to a pup." said Kiba as he applied pressure force Saito to drop the kunai.

"Do your worst. I can take it." Growled Saito

"You remind me so much of Naruto when he was your age." said Kiba as he gave Saito a hard backhanded punch that sent him flying into the wall and out like a light.

"Saito!!!" yelled Katara as she charged forward only to get knocked out by a blow to the back of the neck from Hinata.

"Young pups so rash not knowing when to fall back." said Hinata as they turned toward Temari.

Shikamaru grabbed Ino's kick in mid air. He quickly spun her in the air before throwing her back at Choji. However when he was turned around he saw Temari surrounded by at least a dozen enemies.

"Temari!" yelled Shikamaru as turned to make a break to help Temari. However when he did this he broke one of the first rules of being a ninja, he turned his back to the enemy. Choji took the opening and leaped on Shikamaru's back forcing him to the ground.

"Ino do it!" yelled Choji as Ino rushed forward running though hand signs she placed her hands on either of Shikamaru's face. "Mind rest justu."

Shikamaru's eyes rolled in the back of his head as Ino's justu caused him to pass out. Seeing Shikamaru on the ground caused Temari to lose it she started to fight like the wolf she had become. She fought her way forward then in one massive punch she sent Choji flying backwards.

"You will not take him." groweled Temari with such hate for the people who hurt Shikamaru. Hate was a powerful emotion but it was also a blinding agent. Temari didn't see Ino right behind her.

"Mind Rest Justu." said Ino as Temari fell down on top of Shikamaru.

"You alright Choji?" asked Ino as Choji walked back up holding his side.

"I think she broke a rib or two…maybe three." said Choji as he winced in pain.

"I'll heal that and more." said Ino with a wink and then there was only Naruto.

Naruto was now under attack by all sides and in these tight spaces the increase speed he had for being a fox meant almost nothing. "Just give up Naruto." Stated Kakashi as his sharingan glowed in his one eye.

"You can't win Naruto." said Jiraiya as another boom filled the air. Naruto looked behind him to see Kiba and Hinata storming into the lab the sound of breaking glass filled the air.

"There is no way out." said Gaara as Naruto saw a few Anbu drag out a knocked out Karin out of the room.

"The hunt is over you lost." said Tsunade as Naruto's eyes widened as they dragged out Sakura. She was punching, scratching and biting at Hinata and Kiba until she too got knocked out.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto as red chakra started to cover his body, Sakura was hurt someone was going to die.

"Do it." yelled Tsunade as Jiraiya pulled out a piece of paper from a small pouch. He slammed the seal on Naruto's chest. Instantly the demon chakra which was now the majority of Naruto's chakra was sealed away. Naruto let out a scream in pain as a bunch of red chakra was released in a giant display of how much he had left even after his turn. When the seal was done Naruto just stood their panting.

"Once again Naruto the hunt is over you lost." said Tsunade as she punched Naruto across the face knocking him out.

**I am sorry I took so long but I was busy with 3 major projects due this week so I had to move this to the backburner, sorry. Well I hope you liked this chapter there are only three chapters left so this is story is almost over. However do not fear I am already working on another Naruto story even after the Who are You? story. Right now it is a two story race between one of the original ideas for this story and a brand new story. I should have a perview of both of them by next update. Thanks for all the reviews Wilkins75. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 The End of an Era**

Naruto's head was spinning like it had never had before as he lied on a hard stone surface in the early morning sun. Slowly he inhaled a flood of smells filled his nose. He could smell all his friends even the ones who were currently his enemies. He tried to move his arms to stand up only to notice his hands where bound and he couldn't call up any chakra.

"You're finally up." said a voice as Naruto opened his eyes. He looked up to see Tsunade standing over him. Before Naruto could say anything a pair of hands came down pulling him to his feet. Naruto didn't even have to look he could smell it was Kakashi and Jiraiya who where holding him.

"Where is Sakura-Chan?" demanded Naruto as he glared at Tsunade.

"I am here Naruto." said Sakura from behind Tsunade. She stepped aside so that Naruto could see that Sakura was in the same state. Her hands where bound by chakra suppressing rope and Kiba and Hinata where holding her.

"Sakura are you ok?" asked Naruto

"As ok as all of us." said Sasuke as Naruto looked down the line all his friends where in the same states. Hands tied up and two people holding them, well one for Saito and Katara.

"So what now?" asked Naruto

"We cure you just like we cured the others." said Tsunade as Naruto eyes widened. "However because of the slim chance of you choosing to die, we have brought things to show you."

"We will never give in." snapped Katara

"It has been a while Katara." Said a new voice as Naruto looked toward a young wolf. He was maybe the same age as Katara and Saito; he had no idea who it was. However judging from the look on Katara's face she did.

"Reiji-kun" said Katara as Naruto looked at Sakura.

"Think of him as Sasuke and her as me when we where kids." explained Sakura as Katara just looked at her crush.

"You know we have missed you in school." Said Reiji

"You have missed me?" asked Katara as she fought the need to faint.

"Yes, we want you to come back." said Reiji "You and your brother."

"We lost a lot of our classmates as they became other creatures." Said Reiji

"What of Rin?" asked Katara

"Who is Rin?" asked Naruto

"Imagine me and Ino and you have Katara and Rin." explained Sakura again.

"She became a snake." said Reiji as Katara smiled. Katara didn't even notice as Ino got behind her with a needle in hand. She quickly placed the needle into the back of Katara's neck. Naruto and the others just stood there as Katara's eyes rolled back in her head. She would have fallen to the ground but she was being held up by a wolf.

"It's ok Katara just accept it." said Reji as Katara started to shake. Suddenly it stopped.

"Sis?" asked Saito as Katara slowly raised her head.

"Why…why did I ever fight this?" asked Katara with a smile before looking at her brother. Her eyes seamed different more animal like, just like all the others. "This is amazing."

"No." said Saito as Ino quickly pulled some blood and tested it for the human protein.

"She is clean; she is part of your pack." stated Ino as the wolf cut Katara free. Once free Katara walked forward toward her brother.

"Saito, please don't fight this you are the only family I have." said Katara

"You are not my family, the true Katara died a few seconds ago." snapped Saito

"Please, do you think mom and Dad would want you to die?" asked Katara

"Shut up!" yelled Saito as Ino injected him with another vile of cure into him. Just like before Saito shook and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Suddenly it all stopped.

"Saito?" asked Katara for a moment Saito didn't say anything and he didn't breath. Suddenly he let in a deep breath. "So you accepted it?"

"My human nature was too weak so ya." said Saito with a smile as Ino tested his blood too and once again he passed.

"Two down six to go." said Ino as she walked over to Sasuke.

"Why are you waiting to use that thing on me?" asked Naruto

"Because we need every one of your friends with us so that you accept the turn." explained Tsunade.

"You have nothing to make me turn." hissed Sasuke as he looked at Ino. "Saito was weak and Katara had something to gain by turning, you have nothing on me."

"How about power?" asked one of the snakes as Sasuke looked at him. "The council of snakes will give you our Kage spot."

"I thought I told you guys I don't want to be the king of the snakes." Said Sasuke

"But your brother is still out there." said the snake as Sasuke's eyes widened. "We have reports of him in the water country with the few remaining humans. You would have an army at your command and under your command your brother will die."

"Sasuke don't do it." Yelled Naruto

"You idiot the choice is death or power." said Sasuke with a grin "I'll take the power."

"You snake." snapped Naruto

"I am the leader of the snakes." Hissed Sasuke with a smile as Ino injected him. This time only Sasuke's eyes dilated. Ino quickly tested the blood and it passed.

Sasuke just looked at Karin "So Karin do you want to be queen of the snakes?" asked Sasuke

"Are you going to be king?" asked Karin

"Yesssssss." said Sasuke with a long hiss.

"Of course." said Karin

"Damn snakes." snapped Sakura as Karin was turned into a full animal; the snakes had gotten their new king.

"Now for you two." said Ino as she looked at Shikamaru and Temari.

"Ino don't do this." Pleaded Shikamaru

"I am only doing what is right." said Ino "Your parents want you back."

"My parents don't know what they are thinking." snapped Shikamaru

"And Gaara why did you accept the animal?" yelled Temari "What about all the sand ninjas who died so that our people would remain human."

"Our brother died so that I could live." said Gaara "He died so that I could be with my child."

Temari eyes widened at that comment as her brain went into over drive trying to understand the new information. 'Matsuri?" asked Temari

"Matsuri." said Gaara "It is better to live as an animal with your family then it is to die. Do it Ino."

Ino did a quick double injection, one for Temari and one for Shikamaru. Both of them started to shake as their eyes dilated. "Make them look at each other.' Ordered Ino as two dogs pulled Temari's and Shikamaru's face up. There eyes locked as they had to make the choice, die as a human or live with their loves one as an animal. In the end they choice each other over their humanity that left Naruto and Sakura.

"Now for your turn forehead." said Ino "Are you going to leave Naruto behind?"

Sakura tried to pull away but the needle entered her neck. Naruto could only watch as Sakura's eyes dilated.

"_No I can't give in."_ thought Sakura as she felt the virus in her blood stream. However everything seamed to change she was now standing in a well light circle surrounded by pitch darkness.

"_And why not?"_ asked Inner Sakura as she walked out of the darkness and into the light. Unlike all the times before she was now a fox just like her.

"_I am human."_ said Sakura

"_Face it Sakura the human race is dead, a new race is going to rule the world." _said Inner Sakura with a grin _"Besides what is the big deal, we are a little more wild but we are also a lot stronger and faster then humans. Other then that we are basically the same."_

"_No I can't I will not let my animal side win."_ said Sakura

"_Face it, Sakura it won a long time ago."_ said Inner Sakura with a grin _"You rubbed Naruto's check with your own the first night after you slept in his arms. You let your animal side out when you killed that person in the sand invasion."_

"_He wanted to kill me, I was only defending myself."_ said Sakura

"_You ate him seams more animal then human."_ said Inner Sakura _"And then there were the nights with Naruto in the sand, you really let your animal side out. Besides I know you enjoyed being wild with Naruto-kun."_

"_Just because I have an animal side doesn't mean I will let it control me."_ snapped Sakura to her inner self who had succumbed to the virus _"I would rather die then be one of them."_

"_I know you will let your wild side win."_ said Inner Sakura as she walked forward and stood face to face with Sakura

"_And how do you know that?"_ asked Sakura definitely

"_Because."_ said Inner Sakura as she grabbed one of Sakura's arms and gilded it to Sakura's stomach _"You would never kill Naruto-kuns and yours unborn pup."_

"_That is low."_ cried Sakura as Inner Sakura pulled her arm back put Sakura kept her hand on her stomach. Just thinking of the life she now guarded inside her.

"_Sometimes the truth hurts, this isn't just your life Sakura we are talking about, it is yours and Naruto's son or daughter's life."_ said Inner Sakura as she looked into Sakura's tear filled eyes _"You are too human to let your children die, so Sakura the time for talk is over."_

"_What?"_ asked Sakura

"_The virus has reached the center of your brain."_ said Inner Sakura _"So the choice is yours, will you decide you keep your human mind and die? Or will give up your humanity and you grant yours and Naruto's child the gift of life. As a side bonus will you give Naruto-kun the family he never had and live yourself all at the same time? The choice is still yours, humanity and death or life as partly animal and spend that life with Naruto-kun and your kid. Live or die the choice is yours." _

"Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto as he kept struggling against Kakashi's and Jiraiya's hold. In front of him was Sakura her eyes dilated and shaking, she could die and there was nothing he could do.

"It's me Naruto-kun." Said Sakura as she stopped shaking and her eyes where no longer dilated.

"No." said Naruto as Ino tested Sakura; she was now one of them and was freed. She walked over to Naruto stopping nose tip to nose tip with her mate.

"No, did you want me to die?" asked Sakura

"No but." said Naruto trying to figure out how he felt. He didn't want Sakura to become like this but he didn't want her to die more.

His thoughts where interrupted as she rubbed her check against his, both of them closed their eyes as they enjoyed the others touch. When they pulled back Naruto looked at Sakura her eyes looked different they looked the same as when they have sex. Animal like with pure emotion and in this case love for him. He loved seeing that look in bed and he loved it here.

"Sakura please don't tell me you lost your human mind?" asked Naruto hoping against hope that she still had her human mind and the test was wrong.

"More like my mind was liberated." said Sakura as she looked up at Kakashi and Jiraiya "Can you let him go?"

Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at Tsunade who nodded her head. They let go as Naruto, even cutting his rope restraints. Naruto just stood there not trying to run, he was surrounded with no were to go.

"So I guess you are going to remove my mind." said Naruto

"No, you are going to keep your mind Baka." said Sakura "We are only going to liberate the animal which is pent up in every mind. Also it is your choice when the drug was injected into me I was given a choice accepts the animal with in or die."

"Sakura-Chan I thought you of all people wanted a cure for this virus more then anything else." said Naruto

"Your right and that want almost made me not accept this gift and to accept death instead." said Sakura as she walked forward she went up and placed her body against Naruto and wrapped her tail around Naruto. For a moment Naruto just stood there and he wrapped her up in his arms and like her he used his tail. "Do you remember what you said when we turned into this form?"

"That I love you and nothing will change that." said Naruto

"I am asking you not to fight, just let it happen." said Sakura "The hunt is over we lost, the human race has lost."

"I am sorry." said Naruto

"For what?" asked Sakura

"If you hadn't had an attachment to me then you wouldn't spend the rest of your life with an animal mind and body." said Naruto

"Naruto-kun you are only part of the reason why I decided to let my animal side win, I had something to live for. Something beyond myself." said Sakura as she pulled back "And it is a reason you should have to accept the animal."

"What?" asked Naruto as Sakura took one of Naruto's hands and placed it on her check. Sakura nuzzled into the hand before speaking.

"Because Naruto-kun." Said Sakura as she took Naruto's hand and guided it down her neck and in between her breast and finally stopping on her stomach "You're going to be a father."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked as Sakura's stomach then back up at her face before looking back down.

"A…a… a father?" asked Naruto too stunned for words. He knew it was true and not some lie to make him accept the turn somehow he knew it was true.

"Yes, Naruto-kun you and I are going to be parents." said Sakura "So Naruto-kun I and going to ask you to go against your nature and give up. I am asking not only for myself and for the future we would have together but for your son or daughter. They need to have you in their live."

Sakura looked up into Naruto's eyes watching the internal battle that now raged within the man she loves. The war between his two strongest instincts, the one that told him never to give up and to keep fighting the other the need to be with his friends who had become his family. That instinct was now a lot stronger as he though of the life that was now inside his mate, Sakura. His child, Sakura's child, their child he now had a real family, one that went beyond his friends. Something he always wanted he now had, all he had to do was give up the humanity which he was already losing.

Naruto lowered his head as he looked at the ground.

"Naruto." said Tsunade "Are you going to fight?"

Naruto shook his head.

"I can't fight this you old hag, I can't fight this." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura with tears in his eyes. "I can't…I can't abound my child."

"Naruto-kun does that mean you will not fight it?" asked Sakura making sure she understood.

"Yes, I grew up without a family there is no way I am going to let my child grow up with out me." said Naruto "I will do anything to make sure that happens even if it means giving up my humanity."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun you will be a great father to our pup." Said Sakura as she took the needle from Ino and walked over to Naruto. Naruto didn't move as Sakura placed the needle into his neck. "Remember Naruto don't fight."

"I won't Sakura-Chan."

"I love you Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she kissed him at the same time she pushed the back of the needle forcing the cure into his body. Almost instantly Naruto's eyes dilated and he fell into Sakura's arms shaking as the cure started to run its course.

"Please Naruto-kun come back." pleaded Sakura as Naruto stopped moving. "Naruto-kun?"

"I am back Sakura-Chan." said Naruto as he opened his eyes just like here and everyone else his eyes where more animal like.

Tsunade smiled she had won, she had gotten her pack back and it seamed soon there would be a new addition to the pack.

**I know some of you may be upset with me for having the virus win but I wanted to have the virus win. However just incase you are upset with me, I have written an different ending which I will publish after the next chapter. Also some may be upset that Naruto gave up but if the choice is between being with Sakura/his kid and being an animal I believe Naruto would take the animal. ****Also I have posted on my profile the four ideas I am working on.**** You can look and tell me what you think I thank you all for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Before we begin I would like to address a few things. I noticed that a lot people where upset with the last chapter. I can understand that you are upset that I had the virus win but I wanted the virus to win because it isn't what most people would think happen. Maybe my other ending will make the readers more happy but the one with the virus winning is the ending I like. That being said some of the things said have just been uncalled for. Calling me names and saying that I should stop writing is uncalled for. To everyone who is upset about the ending. I am sorry that you are not happy but I am the writer I have the final say on what happens in the story. Now I am sorry for taking up some much time so without anymore delay. **

**Chapter 35. A New World**

Smells that Naruto wouldn't have been used to just a year ago flooded his nostrils. He could smell his mate Sakura still sleeping beside him. He could smell the medical supplies that she had used the night before at work on her, she must have been too tired after work to take a shower, not that it really mattered to him. The stronger the smell the easier it was to find her incase of any trouble. He wasn't going to open his eyes until he felt a sudden yank on his tail. That yank caused him to sit up and look toward the source of the sudden pain. There crawling on all fours was his and Sakura's young kit, a girl named Kushina after Naruto's mother.

The young fox human just tilted her head as she looked at her dad confused. She was only a few months old but already she had sharp teeth that hurt every time she bit down on something and her father's tail was her favorite chew toy.

"Let it go Naruto-kun." said Sakura as Naruto looked down at his mate.

"I thought you where still sleeping?" asked Naruto

"I would but your son is hungry." explained Sakura as Naruto looked over Sakura's side to see his other pup, Minuto feeding. Naruto smiled as he watched Sakura play with the young pup's tail. Ever since the turning the numbers of multiple births had gone up a lot. It mattered when conception happened if it happened in heat then it was rare to have a single kid. It was common to have two, three or even four pups in a litter. Outside of heat it was more likely to have a single kid but still twins was likely.

"They are beautiful." said Naruto as his son finished feeding and decided to go back asleep using his mother for warm. His sister had also decided it was time to take a nap as she tried to climb over Sakura's legs to sleep beside her brother. However she was still too young to do that so Naruto helped her. He moved over biting down ever so softly on the extra skin on the back of his daughter's neck and just like any fox parent would do in the wild to their pup. He lifted her up before placing her back down next to her brother.

"Don't you have work today?" asked Sakura

"I am in charge I can be a little late." explained Naruto because there where no more missions to carry out. Well missions for money now every mission was military and he being a fox and all was in charge of the recon squad a cross between scouts and ANBU. Their mission was to move behind enemy lines, find targets and hit them. His days now where many training missions, meetings with Tsunade about the lasts reports from the fields and the few missions to hunt down humans. Even after a year they still came across humans in the field, normal small groups two or three people in the remote parts of the world. However Tsunade was taking a sort leave from pack leader so he was currently in charge of the whole pack.

"I see." said Sakura "It's hard to think that a year ago we where actually fighting this life."

"Ya." said Naruto with a laugh

"We are off to school!" yelled another voice, the voice as Saito as he and Katara made their way toward the door. Because of the fact they didn't have parents anymore and that they where foxes like Naruto and Sakura. They had been assimilated into the young Namikaze pack.

"See you at super!" yelled Naruto back not bothering to get out of bed. He just couldn't drag himself away from the sight of his and Sakura's pups sleeping.

"I got a message from Ino the other day." said Sakura

"So how is the pussycat doing?" asked Naruto

"Good, she and Choji are excepting." said Sakura

"That is to be expected those cats go into heat a lot." said Naruto

"Ya, imagine if Ino has girls and they all act like their mother." laughed Sakura

"I wouldn't mind one bit if our pups acts like you." said Naruto

"I wouldn't mind if they act like you." said Sakura "Well apart from the Ramon noodle thing."

"Anything interesting happen at work?" asked Naruto

"Temari came in for a check up." Said Sakura "Without going into detail…"

"Ya…ya the old doctor patience thing." said Naruto already knowing the speech.

"Well she and Shikamaru are only to have a litter of three this time around." said Sakura as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wow…." said Naruto

"That is what Shikamaru said." said Sakura "He has no idea how he is going to deal with three little pups at once."

"Well at least Temari gets along great with Shikamaru's mother." said Naruto

"Ya, they have some help at least." said Sakura

"So when are you done working double shifts at the hospital?" asked Naruto

"Hinata comes back from her mating trip with Kiba today so it should easy everything up a bit." said Sakura "However everything will not be back to normal until Tsunade comes back to work after her club is born."

"Ya, the old pervert and the old hag having a pup at their age is kind of wrong in my book." said Naruto "It would be like if your parents decided to have another pup."

"Ya, but they are in love who are we to judge." said Sakura "How is Gaara doing?"

"Good." Said Naruto

"Good that's it?" asked Sakura "You did have a meeting with him yesterday didn't you?"

"Ya, but we are guys we don't talk about our lives that much." said Naruto "But he did say his son is going good."

"I suppose that is something." said Sakura with a yawn.

"Go to sleep my vixen." said Naruto tenderly stroking Sakura along the sides causing her to gave off a pure.

"Night Naruto-kun." purred Sakura

"Actually it is morning." said Naruto as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Baka." said Sakura as she fell asleep.

"Well even when everything changes some things stay the same." said Naruto as he lied back down. His arms wrapped around his mate and as their pups sleep beside them he let sleep take him once again.

**There is still one more chapter, a different ending that may be all who don't like this one so until next time. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep reading and reviewing Wilkins75.**


	36. Alt Ending

**Alternate Chapter 34 The Pink Fox**

Naruto's head was spinning like it had never had before as he lied on a hard stone surface in the early morning sun. Slowly he inhaled a flood of smells filled his nose. He could smell all his friends even the ones who were currently his enemies. He tried to move his arms to stand up only to notice his hands where bound and he couldn't call up any chakra.

"You're finally up." said a voice as Naruto opened his eyes. He looked up to see Tsunade standing over him. Before Naruto could say anything a pair of hands came down pulling him to his feet. Naruto didn't even have to look he could smell it was Kakashi and Jiraiya who where holding him.

"Where is Sakura-Chan?" demanded Naruto as he glared at Tsunade.

"I am here Naruto." said Sakura from behind Tsunade. She stepped aside so that Naruto could see that Sakura was in the same state. Her hands where bound by chakra suppressing rope and Kiba and Hinata where holding her.

"Sakura are you ok?" asked Naruto

"As ok as all of us." said Sasuke as Naruto looked down the line all his friends where in the same states. Hands tied up and two people holding them, well one for Saito and Katara.

"So what now?" asked Naruto

"We cure you just like we cured the others." said Tsunade as Naruto eyes widened. "However because of the slim chance of you choosing to die, we have brought things to show you."

"To bad it is pointless." Stated Sakura as Tsunade turned and looked at her.

"I don't see it that way." said Tsunade "It will help with the cure."

"Your cure is useless now." said Sakura with a grin. He had seen that grin before. It was the grin he seen a moment before she beat him in training, it was the same grin she gave when she knew something and that someone else didn't. It was the grin she gave him every time they had sex.

"What did you do?" asked Tsunade

"I found a cure of my own." Said Sakura

"You couldn't have you are still a fox." Said Tsunade

"I know and I will always be one." said Sakura "I am not talking about a cure for the body but a cure for the mind."

"What?" asked Tsunade

"I am afraid this time neither one of us win Lady Tsunade." said Sakura

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade "What did you do?"

"We knew we couldn't beat the virus." said Karin with a grin "So when you can't beat it change it."

"What?" asked Jiraiya

"They modified the virus." said Tsunade

"Yes, but didn't just change the original virus, we changed the virus Orochimaru made to kill off the infected if they ever got out of his control." Said Karin

"What is the difference?" asked Ino

"Orochimaru's virus is air born." said Karin "You are already breathing it in."

"What did you do to us?" asked Tsunade

"Restored your minds." said Sakura "Like I said Tsunade we are going to tie, basically instead of us becoming like you, you are going to become like us."

"Yes, imagine a scale." stated Karin "In you the animal side of the brain has more weight we are changing the scale so that the human mind is more dominate."

"True their will still be a strong animal natural in all of us." said Sakura "However there will be more human then animal now."

"We tied." said Karin as Tsunade's rage began to build to unknown heights.

"I should kill you!!!!!" yelled Tsunade as she grabbed Sakura and held her to her face.

"But you won't." said Sakura "I can already see it in your eyes, they don't look as wild anymore the virus is running its course."

Tsunade's eyes blinked she was right she fleet a slight head ache and she was starting to feel bad about what she did in the sand and to her friends.

"I only have two regrets; one is that I couldn't find a total cure before it was too late." Said Sakura before looking straight at Naruto "the other is not telling you this the moment I found out. Naruto-kun."

"Ya."

"You're going to be a dad." said Sakura as Naruto's eyes widened to a size no one thought possible.

"A….a…..a…..dad?" asked Naruto

"Ya, remember that smell you smelled was actually just telling you I am pregnant." said Sakura "I was scared that you would be angry because our child is going to be a fox instead human. Also that you would think I would be an unfit mother."

"Sakura-Chan….how can you think I would be angry?" asked Naruto "Fox or human, boy or girl who cares it's our child, I would love it now matter what."

"This time I was the Baka Naruto-kun." said Sakura

"You are going to make a great mother." stated Naruto with a smile "if anything I would be the unfit father."

Sakura just shook her head and smiled. "Actually I know you are going to make a great father." said Sakura

"Well congratulation forehead but I have a question how are you going to spread this cure of yours?" asked Ino like everyone else around she had a slight head ache as her old human mind started to regain control but the animal still had some control. "An airborne virus can't cover the globe you didn't have the material in the bunker to spread it across the world."

"Like any good virus it uses the people it infects." said Sakura "Once it gets into someone it starts reproducing and then with each breath the virus is releases in time the entire world will be cured."

"Well looks like you win Sakura." Said Tsunade as her human mind started to gain more control over her body. Tsunade cut Sakura free.

"No we both lose." said Sakura before she rushed toward Naruto.

"So a kid?" asked Naruto

"Yaw, a kid." said Sakura with a smile.

"I though you didn't want a kid so soon?" asked Naruto

"Ya, a little earlier then I would of liked but differently the right man to be the father." said Sakura

"Boy or girl?" asked Naruto

"It's a little early too know." said Sakura with a laugh.

"Just one question?"

"Just one?" asked Sakura

"For the moment." said Naruto "Don't foxes have litters?"

Sakura's eyes she hadn't thought of the chances that she could be carrying more then one babies.

A little bit over a year later everything had changed and Sakura new it, she could smell it. She could smell her husband/mate sleeping beside her and she could feel the heartbeat of her son though her fur covered hand. She could hear the breath of her daughter's breathing as she took in breaths beside her father. Slowly Sakura opened her eyes to see Naruto's sleeping fox face a year ago that image would have been a surprise but now it was normal. While Sakura's and Karin's cure worked as best as it could they still acted more animal like then a normal human would have been. She still had a strong animal side however her human mind was stronger.

"Morning Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he let out a deep yawn showing off his sharp teeth.

"Morning Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she sat up holding the young Minuto Namikaze in her arms. "When do you have to go to work?"

"Not until this after noon." said Naruto "I can't wait until the old hag is back."

"I though you would enjoy being in the Hokage's office?" asked Sakura

"I am not the Hokage so all I get to do is stand in for Tsunade in her meets." said Naruto "I don't even get the robes."

"Naruto those robes where designed for a human we wouldn't fit in them." said Sakura

"Still." said Naruto "I have to all the work of the Hokage without the title."

"Stop whining Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she rolled her eyes at her husband's complaining. "Your want the job once Tsunade steps down so consider this a dry run."

"Fine, how is Ino doing?" asked Naruto

"She is fine." said Sakura as she got up and walked toward the window. She looked out to see the strange mix of people or animal people to be more accurate. Since the cure was found the divides that had began forming where broken. Now all the race lived together, however there was still tension between the races. "She and Choji are expecting a child but you didn't hear it from me."

"Ino just found out?" asked Naruto

"Ya." said Sakura as she heard the sound of Katara and Saito coming from the kitchen, likely eating breakfast before heading off to school. They had adopted Katara and Saito into their family or pack.

"Ino will soon have a family." said Sakura with a smile as she looked at her still sleeping son.

"Just like us Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he suddenly appeared beside her holding their other pup in his arms.

"I love you Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she kissed Naruto

"I love you Sakura-chan." said Naruto back between a kiss. However suddenly their daughter Kushina let out a cry forcing Naruto and Sakura apart.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." said Sakura with a laugh as she gave Naruto their son and he gave her a hungry Kushina.

"Things sure have changed." said Naruto as he watched over his family.

"That is in understatement Naruto." said Sakura with a laugh "We were turned into fox people, we fell in love with each other and now we have a family together."

"Ya, I guess that is a lot of things that changed." said Naruto as he rubbed his still sleeping son's back.

"And the only thing I would change would be us turning into foxes." Said Sakura with a smile however she knew in time she wouldn't even mind that. She had Naruto, her family and her friends, her future looked good.

**Well this is the end of the story. I hope you like it and those who didn't like the first ending I hope you like it better. Now I thank you all for the reviews and I hope you read my new stories when they come out. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	37. Note

Hello

I know that this story is over however Under the Sea is out. However it isn't me who is going to be writing it. See when I originally came up with Animal Within my friend and I worked together in brainstorming ideas. I came up with Animal within he came up with Under the Sea. Since I want to focus on my Who are you Story and two other stories. So he is going to write the story, his name is Demon Hero. You can find the story there.

Thanks

Wilkins75


End file.
